


Too Deep

by thebugheadchonifanatic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebugheadchonifanatic/pseuds/thebugheadchonifanatic
Summary: Fake dating AUwhere Penelope and Josie start dating due to Lizzie dating Josie's ex, Rafael.Junior year is ending and summer is approaching and their is a school trip where the students go to vacation over the summer





	1. The One With All The Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sonnet seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396371) by [saltzpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltzpen/pseuds/saltzpen). 



> Twitter handle @luluisaturtle

School was out for the summer and all the students cluttered around the hallways mingling about their plans for the last night of the school year while others bid farewell to their friends as they hurried to take a flight to another state. The ones that were staying in school for the summer break were going to be taken on a school trip where they could detox and go on a holiday away from school, really this had just been an excuse as most of the students that did go on this trip did so because they had family issues, or no other place to go to at all and that had been the case for Penelope. Penelope had certain issues regarding her coven and she would much rather stay clear of that, and since her dad is out of the picture and her mom has been god knows where for two years, she spent all her winter breaks, spring breaks and summer vacations at The Salvatore School. At least here she had someone close to her to make this whole ordeal of being apart of the supernatural worth her while and that had been MG. When Penelope first attended The Salvatore school everyone had seem to flock towards her and everyone still does she always has a group of people following her at all times, she had been considered one of the most smart and popular witches, but when she met MG their friendship had been the real deal, they just...clicked, they had both been able to talk to one another openly and discuss personal things and they both had been to keep one another grounded. Since Penelope had started attending the Salvatore school back in freshmen year everyone seemed to quickly know who she was in a matter of days, she was the one who had the snarky attitude but with the right brain to back it up, everyone knew that if you would step face-to-face with Penelope Park the odds were going to be against you, and one of those people who never seemed to learn that lesson had been Lizzie Saltzman.

  
As the principals daughter the blonde walked around like she had owned the place, she always walked toe-to-toe with her twin sister, Josie who always seemed to be in the background while her sister took charge, which in Penelope's opinion had always been bizarre. Penelope hadn't really cared for the twins or noticed their presence not until half-way through sophomore year when Lizzie decided to take initiative and form a coup in order to takeover Penelope's title at the Honor Council. This had resulted in causing Penelope to up her facade and show the other witches who they had really been messing with, but just when you thought Lizzie would stop, she went ahead and decided to out the witches to her father and the other members of the council for practicing forbidden spells which had been categorized as more offensive than defensive. This did not end well on Penelope's behalf since she had been the one to encourage the act and had used her position at the honor council to keep this fact from coming out, specially with the increase of random creatures popping up out of nowhere she thought it would be more ideal if the witches were able to actually use their powers more efficiently, but since Lizzie was pinning for her crown she had gone out and revealed the witches one united rule, and this caused her whole movement for head witch to backfire, as a larger number of witches began to support Penelope's run for honor council during Junior year, but Penelope had noticed a better play here.

  
Whenever Penelope had to face with Lizzie in the hallways or at a party where they were bound to start a spitfire of insults, behind Lizzie always stood her twin, Josie Saltzman. Josie was the quiet and reserved one who stood in the back while Lizzie had always been front and center, she had sat back and watched their arguments unfold while keeping a closed tight lip, until one day during Junior year, Josie asked around for Penelope hoping she could help her with a certain issue, Penelope had been confused by this sudden request and had managed to meet Josie at the schools cellars. Josie had come forward asking for a spell she needed which was categorized under black magic, the fact that Alaric's perfect daughter wanted to practice black magic had spiked Penelope's interest. Penelope obliged gave her the spell at a cost of course, and then she had already came up with a scheme that was surely going to turn some heads. A week later Hope had been caught for using black magic and Penelope had suspected this would've had to do with something regarding Josie but Josie hadn't been caught in the act which meant that her scheme could still be at play. When the time for voting for the new members of the Honor Council came, Lizzie had commented at the lack of campaigning Penelope had been putting in for the council, to which Penelope simply said, "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you Marie Antoinette."

   
With that Penelope had gotten the witches together and had managed to get all the witches to vote for Josie, who was solidified to win the title of Honor Council and when the votes came out, Penelope had watched as Lizzie looked over at a shocked Josie, who was confused over how she had even managed to be in the race.  
After around seven months later, the witches seemed to be practicing offensive magic openly and Josie had managed to convince her dad to change the curriculum, so in Penelope's head she definitely did the right choice by sacking Lizzie's win.  
Penelope made her way out of class and met up with MG, he had been deep in conversation with Kaleb who seemed to be sharing some gossip with the other vamps. Penelope stepped into their bubble and Kaleb quickly decided to bring her up on the latest news.

  
"Oh Penelope, you're going to want to hear this." Kaleb beamed excitedly as he peaked Penelope's interest, she perked her brow as she continued to listen,

  
"So apparently Lizzie was caught with Rafael in the school's gym early this morning, they were pretty loud according to the other vamps." Kaleb said as he smiled at the news,  
Penelope looked confusingly at him trying to wonder why would this matter to her at all.

  
"Wait ? You seriously don't know ?! I thought with you being basically the leader of the witches you would've realized or heard something..." Kaleb remarked surprisingly,

  
"After the whole Honor Council ordeal, Penelope had stayed clear from anything Lizzie Saltzman related, Alaric had convinced her to." MG replied for Penelope as he explained to Kaleb,

  
"Yah...well Josie had this short-lived thing with Rafael last year during sophomore year and now Lizzie is dating her ex." Kaleb had a wide smile on his face and was ready for the schools social scene to be changed up completely now that the schools famous twins are going to be on one anothers bad graces.

Of course Penelope had already knew about this from the moment she had stepped out of her dorm room, it had been the only thing she kept hearing about throughout the whole day, but if anything Penelope was really curious and interested to see how this will go, not only had she basically caused the twins to go spiral for a second because of Josie winning at the Honor Council, but now she gets a front row-seat at the summer trip to see how the twins end up acting with one another.

  
"Wow the big bad wolf really thinks he can hold onto dear red riding hood, I guess I was wrong MG, this is about to be the best summer of our lives." Penelope said as she hooked onto MG's arm and had an amused smile on her face. Penelope knew things were just about to get fun.

  
Josie had always managed to keep her sister happy no matter how that might've effected her, she knew Lizzie needed it more and that Lizzie needed all the validations she can get and she wasn't going to be on the way of such things, cut to her finding out that Lizzie had been starting to date her ex and the fact that she had to hear it from her best friend, it didn't help. Hope had come to her dorm room first thing in the morning to make sure that Josie had been alright, except Josie hadn't had a clue on what she had to be "fine" with hearing until Hope spilled the news. She couldn't believe that she had to be hearing this from Hope first-hand, she had thought when it came to these things she would hear them coming directly from Lizzie but alas Josie had been wrong once again like she had been wrong about the intensity and depth of her relationship with Rafael. Josie was more mad than upset she felt a tinge of betrayal but how was she suppose to go on this summer trip with having Rafael and Lizzie all over one another, she couldn't do it she could not look at Lizzie and see her so happy with the one thing she had wanted the most all of sophomore year, just the thought of it had hurt Josie. She had been hearing gossip about Lizzie and Rafael's relationship all day and with all the talk it hadn't helped much with her situation and the thought of having to sacrifice spending this summer trip with Lizzie made things even worse. She had met up with Hope after ending the last class of the day, and the silent whispers from the students kept creeping up on her.

  
"So..are you going to talk to Lizzie today ?" Hope had asked more in a concerned manner than a curious one,

  
"I don't think I ever want to talk to her again if I'm being completely honest." Josie replied with a hint of sadness,

  
Hope can see how much this had effected Josie and it was obvious that Josie just wanted to think of something else and not how this trip will end up taking a toll on her specially due to the fact she would have to watch all of Lizzie and Rafael's interactions first hand.

  
"At least we are spending the summer together...that'll be fun, we can drink all our depressing thoughts away." Hope had stated.

Josie however knew that wasn't the case...for the most part, Hope had finally found some happiness with Landon over the school year and she wasn't going to sacrifice their bonding time over Josie's drama at the moment, she wanted Hope to be happy and have fun over her summer break and she wasn't going to ruin that for her. Hope had been Josie's best friend since last year even though Lizzie had never agreed and had constantly showed Hope attitude, with this new revelation regarding Lizzie's relationship status Josie had finally had enough and she was going to make that clear to Lizzie even though it might cause some tension, it was a long time coming.  
Josie walked with Hope towards the dining hall in order to get some lunch before continuing to pack for their trip and that's when all eyes had set onto Rafael and Lizzie sharing a table as they ate their lunch with one another and the sight had made Josie internally gag.

  
Penelope and MG had been enjoying their lunch when suddenly the room had filled with silence and the atmosphere completely changed, all eyes were set on Josie who had been looking over the table in which the schools new couple had been taken comfort with one another in. As Penelope looked over a longing Josie, Rafael and Lizzie had been too occupied in their own bubble to realize the change in demeanor within the hall and everyone had began to be increasingly more alert and interested with what Josie's next action was going to be. Josie however was just stuck in place staring at their exchanges, and that didn't help since everyone had turned their heads and stopped eating their meals due to their curiosity. Hope hooked onto Josie's arm, causing her to jump out and escape her thoughts. Hope and Josie sat on the table situated behind MG leaving Penelope with a clear view of the two girls that had taken a seat. Josie had been visibly embarrassed her face was flushed and her cheeks burned with redness, MG can see the look of intrigue on Penelope's face, she had been fixating on the two girls, until she caught MG looking back at her understandingly and she then began to gesture with her eyes at the two girls, signaling MG to use his powers and eavesdrop on their conversation. MG rolled his eyes at the request but responded with a cheeky smile as he focused on the two girls voices.

  
"Josie...if this trip is going to be hard on you, we can always skip it and stay here for the summer." Hope offered,

  
"No, I'm not going to ruin this trip that we've been wanting to go to all year just because my sister decided to..." Josie drifted off for a second, looking at the eyes that had been fixated her way and then quickly glanced away as she brought her eyes towards them,

  
"I'm not going to miss out on a summer to Europe, it will give me a chance to see my mom after all even though that might mean I'm going to have to deal with that." Josie continued looking at the new schools "it" couple.

  
"Well, I'm going to be there with you to make things fun." Hope said.

Josie was glad she had a friend like Hope but this trip would surely end up with Josie being a constant third-wheel between Hope and Landon now that her sister was going to be too occupied with her ex.

  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to share a room with Lizzie, the tension is just going to..." Josie stopped half way to catch the eyes of a raven-haired girl who was positioned on the table in front of her, Penelope had her eyes on her, and this time they hadn't been the mean glare she always seemed to give the twins, it had been softer and she had been quite lost with her hazel eyes until Penelope looked back at MG just in time for Hope to look behind her to see what Josie had been staring at.

  
"Are you...okay ? kind of lost you there for a minute." Hope questioned,

  
"Umm yah it's just everyone keeps looking at me can we get out of here or something." Josie said that as more of a statement than a question, so Hope didn't hesitate and she got up and walked with Josie out of the hall.

  
Penelope had an amused smile plastered on her face as she looked at MG,

  
"So...what did they say ?" Penelope asked with a small ring to her tone,

  
"I don't seem to understand why you are so invested in this Penelope, if you're going to mess with Josie just drop it, she's clearly having a rough time with all this." MG responded with a serious tone,

  
"Sweet MG, you know that I had been the one to put her on the Honor Council, I practically gave her what she was too afraid to tell Lizzie she wanted...this is about Lizzie, she needs to learn once and for all who she's going up against, why else do you think she's dating the alpha werewolf ?" Penelope stated with a close mouthed smile.

  
"I don't know maybe she just simply likes him, why do you always have to twist things Penelope ?" MG seemed visibly upset and Penelope seemed to have a clue where this was coming from,

  
"Just because you had a groundbreaking fling with her last year where she opened herself up to you does not mean she isn't trying to keep her facade in check, and besides do you see her all over Rafael now that the hall emptied out ?" Penelope had been observant and she wasn't wrong the hall had vacated and since then Lizzie had occupied herself with her phone while Rafael had been reading a book. MG looked over at Lizzie questioningly, was she just doing this for attention or was it something else ?

He thought for a moment and then nodded at Penelope who looked at him softly, she knew that his fling with Lizzie had affected him deeply, hell she was the one who had been there for him every step of the way to try and help him get over the blonde.

  
"Okay...Hope offered that they skip on the summer trip..." MG had began when Penelope shot her brows upwards in surprise as she took a sip from her coffee,

  
"But then Josie declined, because she wasn't going to miss out on this long awaited trip and the other half was because she gets to see her mother there." Penelope nodded understandingly at what MG had been saying.

  
"She sounded agitated and betrayed over how her sister was now dating her ex, and then finally Hope reminded her that she'll be there to hang out with her all summer so..." MG shrugged as he came to a stop but Penelope had almost choked from drinking her drink, MG had a confused look on his face, and awaited an explanation for Penelope's reaction.

  
"I'm sorry but there is no way Josie isn't going to be just third-wheeling with Hope and Landon all summer, Damn sometimes people should really give me more credit for community work." Penelope smiled brightly at her comment while MG grew increasingly more bewildered,

  
"Tell me MG what do you think would annoy Lizzie more than anything ?" Penelope gave him a knowing look,

  
"If everyone found out about us ?" MG asked still unaware of Penelope's intentions,

  
"God No ! I'd never do that to you, stop bringing yourself down with that." Penelope remark before squeezing onto MG's hand which laid on the table,

  
"Your favorite witch, is going to be dating the school's goody two shoes." Penelope stated and then winked at MG who was now intrigued at being an accomplice to this plan.

  
"You seem to be forgetting something medusa..." MG commented with a smile as Penelope gave a coughed laugh and rolled her eyes,

  
"Shouldn't Josie give consent to such a preposition ?" MG proceeded to ask, Penelope had already been two steps ahead of him.

  
"Well, you tell me MG if you had an offer to make Lizzie jealous would you take it ?" Penelope gave him a devious smile,

  
"No I wouldn't, no one should be toyed with that way." MG replied honestly, to which Penelope already knew would be the answer and so she simply said,

  
"True, but your sister isn't Lizzie Saltzman."

* * *

 

There was a party that night where everyone was going to bid Junior year fair well since everyone was going to be a senior soon, the party was going to be in the forest and all the students began to bring the alcohol as they began to set them on the table as one of the students took charge of being the bartender, and they began to pour everyone a cup. Kaleb and the other vamps had been the ones to take initiative into hosting this party, they had to make sure Alaric was distracted and that they could have their fun without getting caught. Hope was in her dorm room with Josie as they prepared themselves for the party, Josie didn't want to seem like she had been down in the dumps over the whole situation that unfolded today and she was going to have to talk with Lizzie because there was no way she can keep putting her off, even though Lizzie had been clueless over how Josie had felt about the situation. Hope opened the door to welcome Landon with a kiss before inviting him in, it's kind of ironic seeing Hope with someone, specially since Josie had a crush on the try-brid in the past, but revealing such a thing would definitely put a strain on their friendship and Josie isn't going to ruin that specially since she isn't interested in her best friend like that...not anymore..at least not right now. Josie darted her eyes back to the mirror as she put her finishing touches on her make-up and grabbed her denim jacket. The three of them headed downstairs and made their way to the forest as Hope and Landon walked arm in arm while Josie attempted to distract herself with her phone trying to pass as much time as possible, until Landon decided to start a conversation with her.

  
"So I know, I haven't been as civil with you Josie, after the whole vote with the Honor council, but I think we should move on from that and start anew." Landon expressed with an awkward smile, Hope was watching intently at the exchange, Josie however knew that this was Hope's doing in an attempt of trying to cause a more friendly dynamic between the two.

  
"I second that Landon, I think it's time to move on from the past." Josie stated but a part of her was also reflecting on the past and how it was time to move on from the whole Rafael situation, but it had just been hard, and the fact he had ended things with her over the whole her-voting-Landon out of school didn't necessarily smooth things. The three of them finally made it to the forest where a crowd of teens huddled with one another as they danced to the music, while other students scattered among the area, some sat down and talked with one another while others were showing off their powers in an attempt to one up one another, and finally their had been a cluster of students that had been attracted to a game of beer pong that had began to take place. Josie couldn't see who was playing and so she inched closer to take a better look, and as she saw the sight of what had been in front of her, her eyes widened.

  
Lizzie and Rafael had been teamed up and Lizzie grabbed onto the small ball trying to focus on her target and Rafael stood next to her as he whispered to her a tactic on how to throw the ball better, as Lizzie threw the ball it hits one of the red cups rim, bouncing onto the ground and that's when Josie could clearly see who the opposing team had been. Penelope and MG had been on the other side, Penelope picked up the ball from the floor handing it over to MG, but then decided to take a shot of tequila separate from the game. After downing the shot, Penelope caught Josie staring at her and so she gave her a mischievous smile and winked at her, Josie was taken aback, why would Penelope, someone who was practically the other witches cult leader winking at her ?

  
MG was about to take the shot before Penelope leaned over to his ear and whispered something into it, he gave her a small smile before nodding understandingly, she began to balance herself and position herself before she had the ball flying into one of the cups, to which Lizzie gave her a death glare, MG however gave her a high five as more people began to watch the game take place. Everyone wanted to see the two witches go at it, everyone knew that Penelope and Lizzie had some vendetta against one another, they both wanted to be at the top of the witches food chain, and they weren't going to allow the other to take it, and even though Penelope liked the benefits that came with being at the top she liked bothering Lizzie more.

The game kept going on, and Josie had taken a break to go grab herself a drink and that's when Hope and Landon came up to her to inquire about what had been taking place behind the crowd of people.

  
"Lizzie and Rafael are playing a game of beer pong against MG and Penelope." Josie informed them, and right after hearing the information, Hope and Landon looked at one another excitedly,

  
"This is going to be fun, Rafael better give his A game." Landon smiled,

  
"Really ?! I'd actually be interested to see Rafael lose right now, wouldn't you Josie ?" Hope gave her an amused smile,

  
"Well, maybe seeing Lizzie lose right now wouldn't hurt..."

  
"Great ! then we are going to be standing at the front to get a good look, shall we ?"

  
However before Josie could reply to Hope, she was dragging her through the crowd and they had stopped and ended up standing to the right side of Penelope and MG.  
Penelope looked over to her while MG took the shot, and the crowd went mad as if they had been watching the Superbowl. Penelope knew what she came to this party to do and she had brought MG to be her accomplice to it in order to see things through, and not to mention he had helped her put her outfit together, she had this black leather jacket that brought out the color in her eyes more fiercely, and she can tell that it had an affect on the brunette.  
Rafael shook his head, and when he looked up he too noticed Josie's presence and had a tinge of guilt in his chest, and so he turned to once again whisper into Lizzie's ear, and in doing so the blonde shot her eyes upwards only to have direct eye contact with Josie. She looked away to focus back on the game in order to score her final shot into the red cup and everyone cheered as Lizzie and Rafael won the game, and while they had been too distracted celebrating with the crowd over their win, Josie felt like she had been dragged once again but this time it had been the raven-haired girl with the hazel eyes, who took her behind a tree and smiled at her warmly and that's when confusion was written all over Josie's face.

  
Penelope can see the confusion on Josie's face, and so she decided to play this as smoothly as possible,  
"So...I know all this tension has to be effecting you, so I have a preposition for you." Penelope had a more serious tone, she was going to be direct.

  
"And...what would that be Penelope Park ?" Josie asked with curiosity,

  
"I know how you feel about your sister right now, and the fact she hadn't confronted you about any of it must hurt, and with all of us going to a summer trip together it must cause even more tension...but what would annoy Lizzie and not to mention bother Rafael the most than having you dating me." Penelope had said everything nonchalantly as if it hadn't had any weight to it.

  
Josie was shocked at how Penelope was seriously going to use her as a pawn in her game, she didn't have time for that sort of fuckery, and she didn't want to get in the middle of whatever this feud Penelope had with her sister specially since Lizzie already thinks Penelope had a secret plan with Josie to help her win, which wasn't the case at all because firstly Josie wouldn't do that to her sister, and secondly how could Lizzie be so sure that it had been Penelope ?

  
"You must be joking, if you think I would accept a deal with satin." Josie rolled her eyes and pushed past Penelope making her way to Lizzie who was seated next to Rafael as they flirted with one another. Penelope knew however that she was surely going to come around, or so she hoped.

  
Josie walks up to the couple and coughs, they both look at her awaiting for her to say something,  
"Lizzie can we speak for a second ?" Josie asks and to that Lizzie swiftly gets up and begins to take a stroll with Josie.  
The silence begins to be increasingly more defining as they have been walking for around fifteen minutes and none of them had uttered a word yet.

  
"I don't understand why you didn't tell me sooner ? I mean I found out from Hope ! I thought with you dating my ex you would've at least told me about it." Josie was visibly angry and bothered by this whole situation,

  
"Josie he wasn't even your ex ! You just had a brief thing that doesn't count as a relationship, and I didn't mean for it to be public knowledge okay ? We were going to keep it between us..." Lizzie said her arms crossed as she stood in place tapping her foot repeatedly,

  
"Lizzie, you knew how much he meant to me during that time, and I thought as my sister you would still be open with talking to me about this, or that we wouldn't keep things like this from one another..." Josie stated, she was annoyed at how her sister found that a reasonable excuse to lie to her,

  
"You keep things from me Josie all the time, I mean you snatched the honor council from me, and then you decided to be best friends with Hope out of everyone, Don't act innocent Josie !" Lizzie's voice began to raise increasingly until she ended up with yelling Josie's name at the end,

  
"For the hundredth time I didn't try taking the honor council from you, and so what Hope has been there for me more than you have been recently, everything seems to be about you, you wanted to win Honor Council, you want to be the head of the witches and you constantly put me second, I'm always there for you but you didn't even bate an eye when Rafael ended things with me over a promise you knew we couldn't keep."

Josie was out of breath and a rush of emotions caused her body to start boiling up, she was hurt over how much Lizzie failed to see how her own actions had effected Josie and her past friendships or relationships and so she decided she wasn't going to have any of that and that's when she turned around and walked in the opposite direction leaving Lizzie behind who had been calling out her name angrily.

  
Penelope was laughing away with MG who was beyond tipsy and kept reminding her of their past shenanigans, however that's also when she noticed from the corner of her eye Josie Saltzman making her way towards her with a frown on her face.

  
"I'm in, everyone has to believe it...and we will discuss the rules tomorrow." Josie said hurriedly and then walked away and back to Hope and Landon just as quickly. Penelope had a teasing smile as she looked over at MG who gave her a thumbs up to confirm if Josie had agreed and to that Penelope reciprocated the action.


	2. The One with All The Attitude Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the school gets ready to go on the summer vacation

The Salvatore school had been engrossed with preparing for the trip the next morning, all the students had their luggage's outside their dorm rooms, as some still hurried to pack their belongings while others waited in the long line that lead to multiple vehicles being loaded with students and their heavy carriages placed in the trunk. Penelope had walked in the schools halls with her luggage trailing behind her as she came to a stop to knock on a dorm room door which had loud music blaring from the inside, and when no one had opened the door for her she placed her hand on the doorknob and flung the door open, making her entrance.

"Good morning !" Penelope had announced as she brought her voice higher in order to be heard over the loud music,  
MG had been too frantic in an attempt to put all his things in his luggage, he gave Penelope a quick wave before burying himself with the task at hand. That's when Kaleb came from their shared bathroom and smiled brightly towards Penelope before engulfing her with a suffocating hug, to which Penelope quickly disengaged from,

"Sorry Kaleb, I don't think my girlfriend would be too pleased with me being in another mans arms." Penelope shrugged lightly, lowering the music before taking a seat on MG's bed,

"Is that so ? and who is this lucky girl ?" Kaleb asked with his brows raised,

"I plead the fifth." Penelope replied as she brought her palm up and gave Kaleb a cheeky wink.

Kaleb dismissed himself at that and left the room leaving MG with Penelope, MG closed up his luggage and brought it upward looking at Penelope intently, and Penelope simply shrugged awaiting for MG to give her a lecture or something but instead he resorted to inquire about their plan.

"So...I'm guessing you hadn't talked with Josie yet." MG stated putting his arm around Penelope's shoulder as he sat next to her,

  
"I hadn't seen her all morning, and the school is practically empty, we are going to be the last ones to leave...which means things are moving according to plan." Penelope raised her brows up knowingly at MG,

  
"Well, we better do that before they start searching for us." MG gave Penelope a mischievous smile before bringing himself up and taking a hold of his luggage as they both left the dorm room and headed down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Josie had been stuck in a van with Lizzie, Rafael, Landon and Hope since her father was dropping them off at the airport. She had to be stuck in a car filled with couples for about an hour drive, and all it did was bring her self-confidence down. She was avoiding Lizzie as much as possible and the two twins had committed to giving one another the silent treatment, and so Lizzie abide her time with snuggling up to Rafael instead and at least Josie had been in the shotgun seat and away from that, her dad had noticed the tension between the two sisters, and instead of coming between them he knew that eventually the two twins would eventually fix things with one another no matter how long that would take from their summer vacation. Landon and Rafael crammed themselves in the middle seat using themselves as barriers between Hope and Lizzie, the two of them had been clueless over why Lizzie had such a grudge on Hope, and Josie might've had a hint but she wasn't going to disclose that yet and what if that hadn't been the reason Lizzie had been so upset with Hope, she wasn't going to open up old wounds if they hadn't necessarily been the cause and so she sat down silently listening to music in order to stop herself from being car sick. After a few moments the car came to a stop as they began to help Alaric with the luggage's and he gave everyone a hug goodbye because he was going to spend the first half of the summer in The Saltzman school in order to help Damon and Elena with the research they've been doing regarding some curse.

  
Before Josie could enter the airport a fast car came drifting into a stop and all the students turned their heads to see which student it had been to drive recklessly at such a crucial time, and out came Kaleb from the drivers seat and following him came Penelope fucking Park from the passenger seat and that's when Josie had remembered their deal, how could she have forgotten ? Specially since it had been the only thing going through her mind the night before when she couldn't sleep over the thought of having to bear the next four months with the anti-christ herself.

"Holy crap we made it ! I thought we were going to miss it for a second there." MG said as he came out from the backseat with the other witches and vamps that had been apart of his and Penelope's clique, Hope had stood next to Josie cause she also had been halted in place by the sudden screeching stop the car had come to and when she looked back at Josie she noticed the change in her manner as if something had shifted suddenly and she could tell Josie felt small.

"Josie are-" Hope was then rudely interrupted by the raven-haired girl who had decided to invite herself into the conversation,

"Well look at this, I hadn't seen you all morning, I was hoping we could catch up before but here we are..." Penelope dove straight to talking to Josie not noticing Hope's existence what so ever, the other two boys had been grabbing their luggage and handing the car keys to one of the teachers who had decided to take the vehicle back to the school.

"Yah...I just got...busy...with all the...you know...packing." Josie awkwardly remarked, but that had been a total lie, she didn't know how she was suppose to keep up with this fake relationship, and if she was honest she was about to knock on Penelope's door early in the morning but over-thunk the whole situation and decided to not make a fool out of herself.

Hope was demented by this whole interaction, since when did Josie speak to Penelope, someone who had been considered to be Lizzie's urge nemesis, and Hope was starting to have her suspicions, that's why she had made a self-note to talk to Josie once they got themselves settled.

"Could've asked for help you know, Don't be a stranger." Penelope replied with a bright smile before noticing many colorful eyes on them and she then decided to show a sign of endearment by reaching up and fixing one of Josie's brows.

Something as small as that was surely going to start getting people to talk she thought,  Josie gave a shocked look at Penelope's touch as her eyes widened at the exchange and so did Hope's, who was starting to catch on to what this is and she was starting to get giddy for her best friend. MG hurried over to them after grabbing his things and signaled for them to enter the airport,and so they stood in line waiting to grab their tickets.

While boarding the plane, Josie had been walking along the planes aisle in an attempt to find her seat, when she had finally gotten there her face flushed in surprised when she realized Penelope had been sitting in the window seat next to her seat, giving her an amused smile as she walked closer.

  
"Isn't this a nice surprise." Penelope had commented and stood up to which Josie narrowed her eyes questioningly,

"How do you just pop up every where ?" Josie replied still giving the raven-haired girl a questioning look,

"I don't know I guess it's just the universe pulling us together, anyways here take the window seat." Penelope replied with a snark,

"Well the universe seems to have it out for me recently." Josie said dis-pleasingly, and then when Penelope sat down on the other seat, Josie leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"I mean I'm desperate to the point that I'm 'dating' Amy Dunne." Josie had stated, and just when she did so Penelope and Josie noticed Rafael and Lizzie making their way to their seats which had been a couple of rows behind them, so when Lizzie inched closer towards their row, giving Penelope a glare, Penelope interlocked Josie's hand and put a smile on her face before she spoke,

"Oh babe that's hilarious, at least I'm not the one with Jenny Humphery for a sister." Penelope said as she looked at Josie before using her vacant hand to put a strain of her behind Josie's ear, and Josie gave Penelope the angriest stare the raven-haired girl had ever seen.

Lizzie froze when she saw and heard their exchange she began to dart her eyes from Penelope to Josie rapidly before steadying onto Josie, Josie's cheeks turned red, as she turned her face away from Lizzie's and her heart picked up in speed, she thought Lizzie was about to rip the eyes out of Penelope's head when she darted her eyes back at the other witch, and to that Penelope had something to add.

"Speaking of..." Penelope remarked as she had been in direct contact with Lizzie,

"Don't even try with me she-devil." Lizzie fired back.

"Oh honey...what are you going to do ? Let your pet wolf here devour me ?" Penelope harshly returned, Josie's eyes had widened at the argument, they had been keeping the aisle held up by their engagement, and Rafael began to put his defenses up at the comment directed towards him, but before anyone could reply back to Penelope's comment she continued to build onto it,

"Cause this meal is kind of reserved." Penelope shot back, while glancing at Josie and giving her another one of her famous winks to give Lizzie and Rafael the hint, Lizzie had her hands on opposite sides of her in fists, her teeth clenched and her face was fuming.

However Rafael realized Lizzie's anger and put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down and it worked, they then moved on to find their seats. Josie was not pleased at how Penelope had treated her sister and so she somehow managed to gain her confidence at that,

"Penelope, Had someone hurt you when you had been a child or something ? Do you think acting like a fucking bitch give you an excuse to be so revolting ?" Josie provoked.

That however did strike a cord with Penelope but she wasn't going to make Josie aware of that specially since she had never heard Josie give such a reply before, so instead she gave her a small chuckle, and right on queue a witch whose part of Penelope's clique arrives and Penelope begins to take her belongings as Josie stares at her bewildered, before Penelope leaves to go to her actual seat she sends Josie another wink and walks to her seat, which was on the other end of the plane.

Josie can't seem to figure the raven-haired girl out, how was she suppose to keep this act even though it hadn't even started, and now Hope is starting to get suspicious about what is going on with the two of them, actually everyone is suspicious, and with that argument with Lizzie more people are going to be monitoring the two. Josie had pushed her thoughts away however, she spent the flight listening to music, and reading her book, while taking naps in between, and when they finally arrived to Geneva they had been taken to the hotel where all the students crowded the lobby awaiting their roommates to be revealed.

Penelope, and MG had been last group to arrive at the hotel, students had been staring at her as usual, as the witches huddled around her once she had entered. Lizzie was giving her a glare as the all the witches had left from her surroundings and quickly flocked towards Penelope. Josie noticed the defeat in Lizzie's face, but as she was about to go to her sister in an attempt to comfort her, Hope stopped her. Hope gave her a weary look, Landon had gone over to Rafael who was chatting with his pack, leaving Hope free to confront Josie.

"What's going on with you and Penelope ?" Hope asked suspiciously, Josie's hand began to sweat and her demon-our suddenly changed one again,

"Nothing...just talking." Josie said in an attempt to dismiss the question but she knew better than to think Hope would back down,

"Oh really ? Well, she seems to be interested in more than just talking." Hope said with a crooked brow, Josie huffed at the comment, if only Hope knew,

"I don't think Penelope Park interacting with a Saltzman Twin ever ends up in anyone's favor but hers." Josie replied with her arms crossed,

"She seems pretty distracted by your presence though." Hope hinted as she poked her head at the direction of  Penelope who had been looking at Josie softly from across the room,

Josie didn't understand why Penelope always seemed to give her that look, as if it had been some reserved thing that not a lot of people saw, but she doubts those are Penelope's intentions. The conversation was cut short when Emma had come to the lobby with a huge list in hand, and so the students all stood up with their luggage's getting ready to be called out to go settle into their rooms with the assigned roommates they'd be given.

All the boys had been assigned to one another and now it had been the girls turn as a pair of girls began to be picked out as they headed towards the elevator, Penelope had been seated the whole time as Emma called off the students names until she suddenly stood up before the next pair could be called out, as if she knew she had been next, that's because she did.

Penelope grabbed her things going to stand next to Josie and Hope, giving them a warm smile. That's when Emma called out Penelope's name followed by Josie's, Hope's eyes widened as she exchanged the same look with Josie who had been surprised over the news. Lizzie gave out a shocked sigh, as the next names to be paired up together had been Hope and Lizzie,

"Well this is going to be a fun summer vacation wouldn't you all agree ?" Penelope commented, as she playfully hooked onto the two girls arms, Hope and Josie were unsettled.

Hope was going to have to share a room with Lizzie who had always seemed to have a grudge for her, for reasons Hope never understood, while Josie had to share a room with Penelope who she was supposedly going to keep up this act with, but it didn't help that Lizzie also had a vendetta towards the raven-haired girl. Penelope had detached from Hope's arm but kept her hold onto Josie's.

"At least we get time alone now, wouldn't you agree babe ?" Penelope asked ironically, before flashing Hope and Lizzie an amused smile, Josie's took a sharp breath at the term of endearment Penelope had gave her but quickly tried to hide it by giving Hope an apologetic shrug, as she was dragged by Penelope towards the elevator.

Hope and Lizzie had followed closely behind, and Josie could've sworn that it had been the most awkward elevator ride she'd ever been on. They all headed into the opposite hallways as they entered their rooms, and the moment the two girls had arrived into their room Penelope jumped onto one of the vacant beds resting for a while looking up at the ceiling. Josie closed the door behind her and held her stance with her crossing arms, inching closer to Penelope.

"You really have a way of getting under peoples skin you know." Josie expressed as she held her position, Penelope however decided to bring her head up to face Josie,

"I'd personally rather get people under me if I'm going to be so blunt." Penelope replied with a smirk, while Josie rolled her eyes, Josie always heard Penelope making inappropriate comments towards Lizzie but they never had been this...vulgar.

"Anyways, I'm probably going to pass out soon...just don't have a bunch of groupies over or whatever." Josie remarked before sitting on the other bed that had been closer to the window,

"Why would I ? I'm kind of taken...speaking of how do you want to play this out ?" Penelope asked calmly, Josie's brows shot up, as Penelope came closer and sat next to her on the bed,

"Well, seeing Lizzie bothered and Rafael agitated wouldn't hurt right now..." Josie had expressed outwardly, even though she hadn't intended to, it just kind of just came out, she had been keeping her frustrations to herself for over ten hours, she was bound to let something slip up eventually.

"Don't I have a surprise for you ! Everyone is going to sneak in an hour or two, around midnight and head to the hotels swimming pool, they are going to bring some drinks too, or at least lets hope so." Penelope said excitedly, she was somewhat of a social butterfly, even though half of her interactions with the students had been pretty stuck up or mean, but when she hung out with people she actually liked being around, she had been able to have fun and express herself more openly.

"I don't think I'm going to go...I'm too tired." Josie had been trying to find a way out of hanging out with Penelope, the girl seemed to always have a huge crowd huddled around her all the time and when it came to party's all the guys and girls had gawked at her, and she wasn't up to being in the background as always.

Penelope had just nodded understandingly, not wanting to push more of Josie's limits, but things where going to take a turn when the two girls heard a knock coming from their door, Penelope came to her feet and opened the door to wrap MG into a big hug, Josie was quite surprised at Penelope's friendly interaction with MG, she had always seen them hanging out with one another, but never had it ever been this close. It was apparent that Penelope cared about MG greatly just from such a small interaction, what else does she not know about the raven-haired girl she thought.

After MG had let go of Penelope he caught sight of Josie and reached over to give her a hug too, to Josie's surprise of course but she had reciprocated the action. Josie had heard a couple of things about MG from Lizzie last summer, Lizzie had this odd obsession regarding MG that she hadn't quite understood, the more she thought about it Josie began to realize that Lizzie had never figured it out either, she knew about their past summer fling, and she always felt guilty whenever she saw MG moping around the schools halls, because she never liked the way Lizzie had ended things with him, but that's what Lizzie always did.

"This is a surprise, didn't expect you two to be paired up." MG commented but gave Penelope a sneaky wink, and she attempted to hide her smile, Josie eyed them suspiciously, Were they flirting ?

"What can I say ? Things have a way of working in my favor." Penelope shot back as she nudged MG,

They were definitely flirting Josie thought, did Penelope always have everyone wrapped around her finger ? Is she also using this as a way to get back at Lizzie she began to suspect. She didn't know what bothered her more, the loving interactions Penelope and MG seemed to have, while Penelope and Josie used each other to make Rafael jealous and bother Lizzie, or the fact Lizzie was dating her ex. Penelope returned to her seat next to Josie, and to Josie's utter shock, the raven-haired girl had been playing at the ends of her hair, What was going on ?!

Josie was beyond bewildered at this point, so she just shot Penelope a confused glance, to which Penelope simply shrugged,

"What ? Am I bothering you babe ?" Penelope said with crooked brow, there she went again with the term of endearment, one second Josie thinks Penelope is putting this act up for show while at other times she thinks Penelope is trying to hint at something, it's only been a day and the girl had confused her more than all the other boys she had been with combined.

"I've got to say if I'm being honest, I like whatever is going on here, just don't let Kaleb see you, he'll surely turn this into the new rumor mill." MG motioned at the two girls, Penelope and MG were well aware of what they had been doing, and as much as MG hated to admit it he always had fun when it came to being apart of Penelope's schemes.

"What if it isn't a rumor ?" Josie replied much to everyone's surprise, if she was going to put up with this she might as well tag along with whatever Penelope was doing, Penelope glanced at MG who had his eyes wide, he could get use to this girl he thought.

"Anyways, let's head to this party shall we ?" MG stated, and Penelope quickly was about to explain that Josie wasn't attending when Josie stopped her from even starting,

"Yah, Why not ?" Josie said, she had decided to change her mind , Penelope gave a her an excited smile at the fact she had changed her mind, Josie had also been curious to see how the dynamic between these two worked, and if she was being honest with herself she knew Lizzie would be there with Rafael and she just wanted to poke her sister a bit more before it came to their eventual confrontation and besides hanging out with Hope wouldn't hurt, she usually didn't attend parties but since Rafael and Landon had been such good friends she knew she'd decide to come along.

The swimming pool had been indoors, and the clear blue water popped from its saturated color, many students had decided to swim, while others had been sitting on lounging chairs all cramming together onto one seat, while others sat on their friends laps or preferred to remain standing, they interacted with one another, shared cigarettes and joints as smoke filled the area. There had been three bottles of alcohol that the students kept rotating with one another, since they hadn't been able to get any more liquid. As usual heads turned once Penelope made her entrance as she greeted her friends, MG and Josie were greeted by Kaleb who had been in his swimming trunks.

"Won't you look at this Josie Saltzman hanging out with my boy MG, it was about time." Kaleb said as he patted MG on the shoulder causing his shirt to get a bit wet, but from behind Kaleb popped up Penelope who had overheard Kaleb's remarks, she came closer to Josie and wrapped her arm around her waist sending Josie a rush of goosebumps.

Kaleb did a double take at the interaction, then he motioned between the two and mouthing the words "OMG", while his eyes popped widely.

"Wait...she's the girlfriend ?!" Kaleb asked with a high pitched voice, Josie staggered at Kalebs question, She hadn't known Penelope has already been calling dibs on her and using such an label on them...but why should it matter so much to Josie, this was all a ploy. Josie however had decided to take initiative, she had to do this and she had to find Rafael and Lizzie.

"Oh come on Kaleb...who could deny a girl with such beautiful eyes ?" Josie answered back with an amused smile of her own as she leaned further into Penelope's hold, MG and Penelope looked at one another unexpectedly, Penelope gave him a bright smile, things were about to get fun Penelope thought.

After around an hour or two, MG got a glimpse of Lizzie looking over at her sister, Josie and Penelope had been busy mingling with the other witches as the latter began to take a drag of the joint that had been being passed around. MG then caught Lizzie attempting to steal a glance at him, but before she could play it off nonchalantly it had been too late, she tried to seem less embarrassed by starting up a conversation with Rafael. MG however called Jed over and whispered instructions into his ear, and to that Jed simply nodded, MG was about to make his way over when Penelope caught him before he could take another step.

"Don't even think about it." Penelope had a heavy stare, she knew what MG had attempted to do, but she wasn't going to let her best friend fall into that hole again, from afar Penelope could feel Josie and the other witches stares burning onto her skin.

"It's not what you think." MG rolled his eyes, Penelope noticed that his breath smelled like alcohol, but she stood her ground, she'd be damned if she was going to have to deal with Lizzie causing him more pain.

"I suggest you go back to your room MG." Penelope had a serious tone, and she motioned to Kaleb, who gave her a questioning look over what was going on, that she had this under control.

"Penelope just stop acting this way...I'm fine, you don't have to make everything so dramatic all the time." MG had remarked with a slurred speech, as he slightly pushed past Penelope and walked forward unsteadily, Penelope jogged passed him and halted his path once again. The witches and Josie grew increasingly more fixated at the interaction and Hope joined Josie as she took a seat next to her.

"What's going on with MG ?" Hope asked worriedly, to which Josie simply shrugged she didn't know what was going on with MG, but never had anyone seen Penelope so caring towards someone before, it was kind of out of character but then again how much did anyone know about Penelope Park really ?

"MG...It's not worth it, not right now anyways." Penelope was face to face with MG who just huffed at her and pushed past her once again, and at that Penelope's patience had run out, she cast a spell that caused MG to fall into the pool as everyone watched hesitantly, Penelope motioned to Kaleb to bring MG back up, and dove in to bring him out, he had been fine, except he had an angry face.

"Are you kidding Penelope ?!" MG said stunned over Penelope's reaction, but at least he had seemed to sober up now,

"What ? I thought you could use a refreshing baptism of your own." Penelope said as she played with the ends of her short haircut,

"Whatever...I'm going to my room." MG announced, but before leaving Penelope reached out and gave him a light squeeze on his wrist as she looked at him apologetically, to which he accepted and used his other hand to rest on top of Penelope's. Penelope then decided to leave with him as she looked over Josie motioning to her that she was leaving, and Josie had nodded understandingly from the distance.

Hope looked over at Josie who was still mesmerized by the two friends exchanges, all small yet so effective, Hope cleared her throat to grab Josie's attention, the brunette looked over at her while she sat down and held her chin with her hand as her arm used its elbow to balanced on her thigh.

"That...was interesting, those two have quite a friendship, I hadn't realized." Hope expressed to Josie,

"Should've seen them when MG came into our room, they were practically all over each other." Josie said with a weak smile, but Hope had quickly caught on,

"I don't know, from what I heard right now between the two it seemed like Penelope was just being a good friend and stopping MG from making a bad mistake." Hope smiled amusingly as she then hinted at Lizzie with her eyes, it was at time like these Josie was glad Hope had been a try-brid.

"You think he wou-No...he was going to try and confront Lizzie ?" Josie asked hesitantly, to which Hope nodded,

"Heard MG talking to Jed, he was going to use him in order to distract Rafael." Hope answered back,

"These ears don't fool anyone." Hope continued as she tapped on her ear.

Josie's mouth opened in shock, MG was still pinning for Lizzie after the way she had treated him, now that's a surprise, now she suddenly wanted to decipher every conversation she had with Lizzie and analyze it because Lizzie had also seemed upset over herself at how she had treated MG, and Josie hadn't quite seen her like that before. Things starting to click, but Josie was now even more angry at Lizzie and how she just decided to start things with Rafael. Instead of keeping silent however she came to her senses and got on her feet, Hope eyed her and Josie motioned to her to keep her eyes on her.

Josie walked next to the pools sidelines making her way close to where Lizzie had been seated, who had been with Rafael and his pack talking about the whole occurrence between Penelope and MG, the whole group perked their heads upwards when they noticed someone walking their way.

"Lizzie get up." Josie ordered, Lizzie gave her a scoff, but relented when the embarrassing tension grew. Josie walked as Lizzie had been the one to trail behind her this time and Hope was beaming at the distance from the change in power.

"If you're going to get all upset all over again Josie then just save it." Lizzie stated leaning towards the wall,

"Actually...I think you should be the one to have some emotions for once." Josie noted,

She was sick of Lizzie always being unaware of the damage she causes around her, first it had been the witches when she revealed to Alaric about them using banned magic, then it had been the whole commotion she caused over the Honor Council when she formed a coup against Penelope, the fact Lizzie excessively failed to put Josie first for once by simply regarding her feelings, and now the fact she is causing this hurt towards MG still, it's all starting to bug Josie because she doesn't want MG to be used the way she had been with Lizzie.

"Here we go again, How about you just leave me alone and go with Penelope or something since you guys are so close now." Lizzie said unsettled as she gagged at the mention of Penelope's name coming from her own mouth.

"Tell you what Lizzie ! I hope you have fun spending this summer with your boyfriend because I'm done being second to you and I'm done not being appreciated by, and I'm just over constantly telling myself that you're going to change, you hurt everyone that loves you !" Josie exclaimed furiously, this was her putting her foot down and she can see the slight pain in Lizzie's face, but if she was going to be good with her sister, she had to grow up and take responsibility for her behavior. Josie then walked away from a gagging Lizzie, who remained leaning against the wall as if it was helping her keep her posture up.

Hope rushed towards Josie's side before enveloping her with a hug,

"That...was amazing, you let it out sis." Hope winked at the brunette,

"Yah, well it still hurt...but I just want her to realize how truly upset I am, she can't keep doing this." Josie remarked as she made her way out of the swimming pool with Hope,

"Josie, you did the right thing. Anyways I'll take you back to your room, since your girlfriend isn't here to escort you." Hope replied and smiled when she had mentioned Penelope as Josie's girlfriend but Josie however shot up,

"Oh...yah...Penelope...totally...my girlfriend." Josie stammered awkwardly, and Hope had her suspicious look with her signature crooked brow again,

"You can overthink this and fool yourself as much as you want Josie, but that girl is clearly into you and judging by the way you two have been acting, I'm guessing its requited." Hope nudged Josie slightly,

"I don't think so...How can you be so sure ? Penelope is a flirt." Josie asked at first but then resulted to just answer her own question to try and keep Hope from telling her something that will get her head racing with possibilities.

"Okay...she is a flirt but this seems oddly familiar, it's the same way she had first acted when she first joined school back in freshman year, always trying to steal glances at you, playing tricks with all those odd spells." Hope teased knowingly, Josie was unhinged and instead stopped on her tracks to try and understand more clearly,

"Wai-Wait what are you saying ?" Josie asked disorientate, Hope just rolled her eyes at Josie's obliviousness,

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't realize all of that during freshman year, I mean it was too obvious, or I don't know maybe I'm just really observant." Hope shrugged in a joking manner,

before poceeding with their walk, but she could still see Josie's head running through everything. Josie had been too busy crushing on Hope to realize anyone else that year, and of course the raven-haired girl had caught the brunettes attention multiple times but every chance that happened Penelope had just winked at her the same way she winked at anyone who she had caught staring towards her.

"There is no way Hope, I would've noticed specially if it had been Penelope Park, her name is on everyone's lips, something would've slipped." Josie dismissed Hope's comments, but Hope just gave her a cheeky smile as they came facing Josie's door.

"Tell you what ? I've always found the whole Honor council situation confusing myself, not that I'm siding with Lizzie or anything, but if it had been truly Penelope who set it up like Lizzie claims, then I'm going to be right about how Penelope feels about you. However if she ends up not being the cause then you can go about knowing that you were right about your opinion." Hope voiced eagerly wanting Josie to take the bet.

Josie rolled her eyes as she formed a silly smile and brought her hand up to shake Hope's, accepting her bid. They hugged each other as they bid one another good night and Josie walked into her empty room and laid down on her bed. There had been no way Penelope had seen Josie that way in the past, or the fact she sees her that way now. It just didn't work, Penelope had always been having random hook-ups and flirting with everyone ever since the girl had stepped foot into the schools halls, and besides someone like Penelope just wouldn't go for someone like Josie. Josie forced herself to push the thoughts away and she passed out on the bed a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so damn i don't know where to go from here but imma figure it out
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> :)


	3. The One With All The Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie wakes up to finding Penelope still not back and a multitude of revelations take place.

The sunlight beamed as it entered through the transparent window, the sky was clear blue as birds flied across it, and Josie had been taking in the scenic view when all of a sudden she was forced to get out of bed to answer the door, she checked the other bed to see if Penelope had returned from the previous night but she hadn't been anywhere in sight. Josie walked lazily over to the door before swinging it open to find Hope energized wearing skinny leggings and a simple white top occupied by a hat and a wide smile ready to start the day, Josie however returned to her bed as soon as she opened the door and Hope came to lay next to her confused over not seeing Penelope anywhere in sight.

"Where's Penelope ?" Hope asked confusingly, Josie kept her eyes closed as she tried to get back to sleep,

"No clue, she didn't return since she left with MG at the party." Josie replied tiredly holding onto the covers,

"Hmm...Well, Landon and I decided to hang out to have the day off from one another, So...get up I don't want to stay here today !" Hope stood up pulling the covers away from Josie as the girl shivered from the sudden lack of warmth.

Hope then tore open Josie's luggage and gave the clothes she thought would seem the most ideal for her, Josie walked towards the bathroom still dazed from her sleep. When she came out Hope whistled at the sight in an attempt to put a smile on her face, and it worked.  
They both headed to the buffet, which had been set near the lobby, since they figured they should grab some breakfast before heading out on the adventure Hope had planned out for them. Everything was ruined though when Lizzie and Rafael had been there displaying their affections, Josie decided to ignore it for now, she didn't have time for another migraine early in the morning. As the two girls grabbed their plates and began to pick out their food, Hope started to chat up a conversation with Josie.

"First night sleeping in the same room with Lizzie by the way was beyond unsettling, she kept yelling at me for turning on the air conditioner while I wanted to sleep, because well you know its summer and I get hot under the covers, but then she went ahead and shut it off, so I thought okay I'll just open up the wi-" Hope had explained, but Josie's eyes had caught Penelope who had just entered the hotels front doors wearing the same clothes from last night, she had Kaleb following behind her as he attempted to catch up to her grabbing onto her arm before she could take another step, as he began to speak quietly to her. Josie quickly put her plate down as she made her way towards the two and Hope began to call out behind her questioningly asking her where she was going.

"I think...you shouldn't be interfering in matters that don't concern you Park." Kaleb said huskily in a low tone, Penelope pulled her arm away from his grasp as she put her hands on her hips and eyes him viciously.

"It's funny that this is coming from a hypocrite like you." Penelope barked back keeping her range low, she was giving him a deadly glare but their confrontation was cut short when Josie had made her presence known to the two.

"Is everything alright ?" Josie asked worriedly, Penelope and Kaleb had both loosened up at that, in an attempt to conceal whatever they had been hiding.

"Yah why wouldn't it be ?" Penelope said giving the brunette a tight lipped smile, before waving to Kaleb signaling him to leave and he pointed at her with furrowed brows while entering the elevator.

"Josie ! What's up with you ? Why did you just le-" Hope realized that Penelope was the cause and so she looked over at Penelope who stood solemnly in front of the two witches.

"Where the hell have you been ? and why do you look like you haven't slept all night ?" Josie inquired while Penelope shot her a smile instead of answering her question,

"Aw, did you miss me Josie ?" Penelope teased, while Hope raised her brows amusingly at the comment, nudging Josie playfully with full awareness that Penelope was going to catch sight of the action. Penelope suddenly tilted her head at their interaction, she knew who Hope Mikaelson was and she knew she had been friends with one half of the Saltzman twins but she didn't expect them to be as close specially knowing how Lizzie had felt about Hope.

"No...just I was confused, I expected you to still be with MG." Josie replied awkwardly noticing the change in Penelope's frisky manners, Penelope was cautiously looking at Hope, who in turn returned the raven-haired look with an adherent one.

"I was for a while...then I decided to go out with some friends to continue the night." Penelope remarked casually as she tapped on the elevators button calling it to reach the ground floor,

"I guess...We'll be seeing you." Hope replied and Penelope gave her a mocked up smile before heading into the elevator.

Hope looked over at Josie excitedly as if that hadn't the most odd occurrence to start off the day, Josie was waiting for her to explain herself when Hope had finally decided to stop geeking out,

"Did you see that ?! She definitely thought their was something between us !" Hope commented as Josie cringed,

"What ?! She knows your dating Landon !" Josie voiced, while Hope shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"And you think that makes a difference with Penelope Park ? and as much as I love Landon let's be honest the only people he knows in this school is us and Rafael." Hope uttered rather directly, Josie just waved Hope off as they headed back to try to have their breakfast again.

* * *

 

 

Lizzie was bewildered by Josie and Penelope's sudden friendship, she understood or at least managed to have her sister rekindle her friendship with Hope even though she did say all those awful things about her mental health in the past, but the fact Penelope had suddenly been intrigued by her sister after she had warned her not to try and get close to Josie freshman year, things have now changed, Penelope had the upper hand and she was the one able to call all the shots about whatever Penelope herself was pleased to do. Rafael noticed her wandering eyes at the conversation Penelope, Josie and Hope were having and he simply put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You can't let her keep getting to you Liz, we will take her down eventually but you need to focus." Rafael remarked as he faced Lizzie directly.

She knew Rafael cared about her, but she knew something was missing with him, she knew it from the start but she had always wanted to get with the husky werewolf, and his title as Alpha simply was an addition to their relationship. Once Rafael had settled Lizzie down, he then looked longingly at Josie who had been picking out her breakfast with Hope, Of course he had still felt something towards Josie, why wouldn't he ?

Josie was an amazing sister to Lizzie and she didn't blame him for missing the sense of yearning towards the brunette. She had felt the same way towards a certain vampire who had cause a whole scene the previous night, a scene that Lizzie had still been curious about, she didn't know what it had been about but it peaked her interest because rarely had MG ever acted out, but of course Penelope had to be there to calm him down, and talk him down, Lizzie hated how Penelope seemed to have everyone Lizzie loves in a tight chock-hold.

She had always been friends with MG, but after she ended things with him so badly, their friendship grew to new heights Lizzie never expected Penelope was possible of managing, and now with Lizzie dating Rafael, Penelope had seemed to find an excuse to get closer to her sister. Lizzie needed to show Penelope once and for all who she was dealing with and she had a scheme which she was sure Rafael will be obliged to take part in.

"So, I know this whole fake dating thing we've been doing has caused heads to turn, but I do think we should keep Penelope in our grasps, and before you say we should just continue with the plan we have at hand, I think it would be more effective if we have a more concentrated plan on Penelope's recent events." Josie noted towards Rafael as he perked his head back and focused on what Lizzie was planning,

"Well, that's a good idea and we should get to doing that, but what about our plans regarding Josie and MG ?." Rafael replied.

Lizzie and Rafael had both decided to construct this whole relationship with a backstory and a realistic connection in order to get both the people they wanted and the positions they wanted, Jed had managed to tear down Rafael and take most of his pack throughout the year and now the werewolves were torn up over choosing between two Alphas something that never had happened before in The Saltzman school. While Lizzie in the other hand was trying to make sure Penelope can stop sabotaging her plans, Lizzie had an agenda which involved her making it into the history books as one of the best witches that has ever lived and she wasn't going to allow a sticky roadblock like Penelope come in her way.

"We will get there Rafael, I just need to find something on Penelope, I can't seem to find anything about her family. It's like they never existed." Josie voiced confusingly,

She had spent two weeks trying to dig some dirt on Penelope but nothing would come up, she asked around, and no one had known a thing, surprisingly Penelope wasn't much of a talker but she knew that if anyone knew anything about the anti-christ it would have been MG, but she wasn't going to use him like that, and Josie would never forgive her if she planned on doing so.

"I do have some interesting news myself." Rafael hinted as he peaked Lizzie's interest, he had a small smirk on his face,

"Do tell Prince Charming." Lizzie said as he began to raise her hopes up over the knowledge of updated news,

"A bunch of werewolves were talking yesterday and apparently MG was using Jed as a distraction for me in order to confront you, but that's when Penelope had stopped him in his tracks." Rafael revealed, Lizzie gave a saddened expression towards the thought, she didn't intend to hurt MG this way, but it hadn't been surprising since she always seemed to hurt the ones she loved, but before she could go through more of her thoughts Rafael continued,

"The-they also mentioned that Penelope was no-" Rafael started but then quickly hesitated, and Lizzie then steadied herself and she listened closer motioning for Rafael to continue,

"They also mentioned that Penelope was now dating Josie." Rafael expressed dis-pleasingly and at that Lizzie's eyes widened as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"I'm going to burn that bitch to the ground !" Lizzie raised her voice dementedly, before stomping her way to the kitchen quickly, and Rafael began to rush behind, everyone's eyes shot up as they followed Lizzie and Rafael's movements, that's when Hope and Josie also began to hear the loud cluttering and breaking of dishes as they rushed to the kitchen to find Lizzie breaking everything that had been in her path.

Josie knew what had been causing it right away and so she raced to the kitchen to where Lizzie had been throwing a fit, a numerous number of broken dishes and glass filled the floor and before Lizzie could continue Josie held onto Lizzie trying to calm her down, to which Lizzie fell to the floor as Josie helped her with her rhythmic breathing and soon enough Lizzie had cooled down. Hope and Rafael had been standing on the sidelines allowing Josie to do her thing, since she knew what she was doing. Lizzie looked up at Josie lovingly but soon enough Josie had been out of her grasp and back to walking away and out of the hotel with Hope behind her. Rafael then took over from Josie, as Lizzie had been shocked at the fact Josie had left her so quickly, this is when Lizzie realized that if she was going to get her sister back she was going to have to change some things about their dynamic.

Hope quickly made note to the receptionist of where she had gone to if Emma had inquired about her and Josie's whereabouts and headed right out to the streets side walk to where Josie had awaited her,

"So...where are we going off to ?" Josie asked Hope.

Penelope had finally made it into her room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower straight away, she have had a long night filled with brand new discoveries that she could be using for her benefits, but she knew how this certain discovery would effect MG and she wasn't going to let it reach him what so ever, specially not after the way he had helped her with her personal problems for over a year. She put on her sweat pants and a crop top, and crawled into bed allowing to have a moment for a multitude of thoughts to begin picking up speed in her head.

Was there something going on between Josie and Hope that she hadn't noticed ? They seemed pretty friendly, actually too friendly to Penelope's liking. Penelope shook her head in an attempt to let the thought go, it didn't mean anything she thought, specially since Josie had been nothing but a small crush back in freshman year, and Lizzie's warning at the time had made her completely have a turn off towards any member of The Saltzman family. The image of Hope however couldn't escape the raven-haired girl as she kept trying to fall asleep and instead she had decided to get the hell up, she was Penelope Park and if she wanted to do something she was going to do it regardless. Penelope put on a baggy crop top, and ripped jeans, deciding to fix her hair so it could have its signature waves, and she headed downstairs in search of the try-brid but instead was met with a distraught Lizzie Saltzman who had been seated at the lobby next to Rafael as she hydrated herself with a bottle of water, Penelope ignored the two trying to make her way to the receptionist to try and inquire about Josie and Hopes whereabouts, instead however Lizzie caught her before she could make it there.

"You skunk ! You are mad if you think I'm going to let you play with my sister." Lizzie shot up at Penelope crossing her path, she had been fuming so Penelope guessed that she probably heard the news and so she smiled brightly at her before putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Aw that's cute, I'd love to stay longer and have more of this sister-in-law banter but I'm busy right now." Penelope dismissed Lizzie's angry expression as she tried to pass through Lizzie, but was stopped this time by her pet wolf.

"You need to stop whatever this is you have with Josie." Rafael outright expressed, Penelope narrowed her eyes scanning Rafael from head to toe,

"What are you going to do Bigby wolf ? Huff and Puff ?" Penelope replied mockingly, attempting once again to pass through but they stopped her once again inching closer towards her.

Penelope rolled her eyes and backed up as she made space to cast a spell which caused her to spark a light in the room in order to distract the two, and just like that Penelope quickly made her way to inquire the receptionist regarding the two other witches as she headed out the entrance without a second interruption.

 

* * *

 

Hope and Josie had been roaming around the Old Town taking in the beautiful streets and well-designed buildings, they had been deep in conversation as they decided to feel nostalgic and talked about past family gatherings at Hope's Aunt Freya's house that one year.

"I'm glad we ended up going at the time if I'm being honest it was such a nice getaway after everything that had happened." Hope commented,

She had a very hard time when dealing with a lot of family members deaths during that time and her Aunt had really helped her through a lot of the turmoil Hope had to go through mentally, she visits her Aunt during every other school break but summers have always been Hope's getaway from everything that had occurred back home and it was nice for her to go out of the country to detox.

"How are things with Landon ?" Josie asked trying to change the subject, Hope beamed at the mention of her boyfriend,

"I've never felt this way towards someone before, I'm just oddly comfortable with him." Hope replied as Josie smiled at her response, she was happy seeing Hope this way, if anyone deserved a healthy relationship it was Hope.

"What about you ? Have you asked Penelope about our bet yet ?" Hope queried, and Josie simply shook her head, and as though Penelope had been a genie that appeared out of nowhere she tapped on Josie's shoulder to make her presence known. Hope gave Penelope a questioning look, trying to decipher if she had heard what Hope had asked the twin.

"Do you just follow me everywhere or do you appear out of thin air ?" Josie interrogated,

Penelope had just given her a soft look and Josie was suddenly under her spell. Penelope was going to get to the bottom of this 'friendship' between the two, she sensed this sort of odd aura between the two witches and she wanted to know Hope's intentions, even though this had probably been none of Penelope's business but since she had a role to execute she was going to be damn sure to win a hypothetical Oscar for it.

"Hi to you too, just thought we should catch up and that I should get to know your best friend here a little better since we are going to be spending so much time together during this trip." Penelope said as she wrapped Josie to her side.

Josie knew that Penelope's intentions lacked any sincerity but now that Hope had began to grow more fascinated by what had been going on between the two girls, Josie simply subdued to Penelope's actions.

"That's so thoughtful...do you guys want to go grab something to snack on and talk ?" Hope offered to which Penelope looked at Josie for an answer,

"What do you think babe ?" Penelope said now interlocking her hand with Josie's who felt a rush of heat flow through her body at the direct touch between them. Why was she feeling this way towards Penelope ?

"I think...that would be nice." Josie said a bit knocked out of her senses,

"Great ! I've been curious about you Penelope Park, specially after you started to take a liking to my girl." Hope responded as Penelope looked at her cautiously as they walked towards the nearest Cafe.

Was Hope seriously calling Josie her girl ? Was there some underlying or buried attraction between the two ? Josie didn't seem to be bothered by the term.  
  
Penelope had focused herself back into the conversation not trying to let the two girls notice her suspicions,

"Likewise...you know I'd do anything to solidify myself for Josie's...friends" Penelope said with a closed-lipped smile, before turning to Josie and giving her a wink.

Penelope was too good at this Josie thought, almost as if she had been practicing for a role of a life-time. She had seen Penelope softer than she had ever seen her in the past three years and Josie would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't cause Josie to grow quite a liking to Penelope's hidden personality, even though it took moments like these where Penelope was acting like her girlfriend to see them, or for whenever the raven-haired girl had been around her best friend MG.

They had found a seat at the Cafe which had been crowded with people who had either been tourists or locals that had known their way around the menu. It had been a small corner Cafe with bright decorations occupying the walls from which they hang from. Josie had been siting between Hope and Penelope, the latter who made it her duty to seem even more affectionate than she had been in their past interactions. Penelope inched her chair even closer to Josie's as she casually laid her hand on Josie's knee, to which Hope's eyes fixated on for a while before beginning her questionnaire on Penelope.

"So...Penelope why'd you move to Mystic Falls ?" Hope began as Penelope's eyes already started to widen at the question,

"Umm...you know my parents travel a lot...always helping out with the coven." Penelope answered back, but Hope could instantly tell that she had been holding her cards close to her chest,

"I get the struggle of that completely." Josie pitched in unaware of what's running through Hope's head. Penelope had used that as a moment to squeeze Josie's hand to comfort her,

"It's okay babe, you'll get to see Miss Forbes soon enough...since we are heading to Paris next month." Penelope said soothingly giving Josie that soft look again, however Josie held onto that stare a bit longer in an attempt to see if Penelope had some malicious intent behind it. Hope then interrupted their long stare by clearing her throat.

"You guys seriously need a room, but you already share one..." Hope replied smoothly as a laugh threatened to escape her mouth, and for once Penelope cracked up at the joke before she could manage to conceal it.

Josie could have sworn this was the first time Penelope had stifled a genuine laugh in front of her and she instantly liked the sound of it. Josie had sat back to enjoy the exchange while the two girls began to compose themselves once again only to have them fall back into a fit of laughter.

"I like you Hope Mikaelson, tell me why don't you hang out with us witches ?" Penelope asked when she finally got a hold of herself, Hope's eyebrows shot upwards at the surprising question.

"Well, I don't really do the whole group thing." Hope explained but was cut short before she can add on anything else,

"Hope here is a lone wolf Penelope, it kind of fits the whole try-brid aesthetic don't you think ?" Josie ironically teased at Hope while Penelope went off with that gorgeous laugh of hers,

"Look at that, my girlfriend might have a better knack with the snarky comments than I do." Penelope said teasingly before quickly giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek, and suddenly Josie's face turned red, she straightened up unexpectedly at the action and tried to act casually,

"I...need to go to the restroom...I'll be back." Josie announced before hurrying away from the table. Penelope saw how flushed she had made her and had decided to give her a few minutes before she would follow her there.

Hope looked at Penelope tentatively while also having a rather delicate look towards her, Hope could read her easily, and Penelope sensed that, it kind of frightened her, no one had been able to see Penelope directly, but Hope had this odd wisdom for such a young person.

"You really like her don't you ?" Hope returned to her interrogation, Penelope however was stunned by such a direct question, since she was the one who usually initiated them.

"I mean...why else would I be here then ?" Penelope replied, but she had said the most vague yet sincere answer she could think of and Hope seemed to have bought it for now until she opened her mouth to ask another question,

"So you aren't doing this to benefit from it ? Or the fact it might involve you messing with Lizzie's head ?" Hope asked giving Penelope a wary stare, Penelope crossed her arms and straightened herself in her seat.

"From what I've gathered Lizzie is the one causing all the tension between her and Josie...along with that teen wolf of hers." Penelope commented with an attitude but when she looked over at Hope she can sense Hope trying to stifle a laugh and both of them ended up bursting into a giggle again. Penelope then had excused herself and headed towards the restroom where Josie had been alone staring at herself in the mirror, after shutting the door behind her Penelope locked the door as she approached Josie hesitantly.

"Are you okay ?" Penelope asked carefully, and Josie looked back at Penelope through the mirror,

"You tell me Penelope...You can't act that way, I think we need to set those rules we were suppose to talk about." Josie turned around from the front view of the mirror facing Penelope directly,

"Well...how else do you expect to go on with this narrative Josie ?" Penelope questioned with her arms crossed, Josie had a frown on her face and she seemed still agitated by Penelope's previous action.

"We need to set boundaries, I can't mess around with things like you do." Josie remarked harshly, Penelope's brows raised up in surprise at the comment. Even if that were true Penelope didn't not like the way Josie had phrased it so jarringly,

"What are these 'rules' you have planned out Josie ?" Penelope replied sarcastically,

"You can't kiss me, or touch me suggestively, it makes me uncomfortable." Josie said quietly as her face fell to the ground, Penelope realized then that Josie might've just been unable to separate her feelings the way Penelope herself had been able to, so she thought of the only way she could help.

"How do you expect people to believe this then ?" Penelope asked as she walked closer to Josie who attempted to move further away from the raven-haired girl but was stopped by the sink behind her,

"I....I don't know." Josie replied breathlessly as Penelope began to invade her personal space, Josie had her hands on the sink behind her which had started to ache her back as she had began to lean more into it the closer Penelope inched towards her. Penelope then had slowly pressed her body against Josie's who now had wide eyes that popped out of her skull,

"I think...you could use some practice...Wouldn't you agree ?" Penelope said in a raspy voice, Josie was stunned, she couldn't form any words at such a close proximity with those hazel eyes, Penelope smiled amusingly at the timid state Josie had been in.

When Josie hadn't replied to her question Penelope took a hold of Josie's hand in hers before letting go of one and reaching over to hold Josie's chin in order to plant a kiss on Josie's cheek, Josie took a sharp inhale at the movement, and when Penelope moved back to stare into Josie's eyes, Josie had felt unsteady, how can someone who had been a stuck up bitch all those years suddenly turn into someone Josie could never read and doesn't actually know a single thing about ?

"That wasn't so bad...See you're good, now chop-chop we have a gig to get back to." Penelope said as she motioned at the door, and just like that the moment was over, but Josie needed another second to get her breathing back up to pace, however Penelope had held her hand out awaiting Josie to take it as they left the restroom and headed back to where Hope at been left alone.

"If you wanted to hook-up with each other, you could have just stayed, I'm kind of into PDA ." Hope said as the two girls sat back down in their original seats,

"Sorry, I just felt uneasy for a second." Josie explained before she looked over at Penelope who had already been gazing at her with a small smile and of course she had to give her that famous wink.

"Damn, I think we should be heading back before Emma gives us a lecture." Hope explained as they all paid for their meals and left the Cafe.

 

* * *

 

MG had been passed out till the afternoon, where he woke up to finding Penelope gone from next to him, she had once again listened to him as he drunkenly vented about all his problems, and how frustrated he had been with Lizzie after all this time and as usual Penelope just listened and ended the night by hugging him closely as he cried on her shoulder. He got up checked the time and it had been well past four at this point, he headed into the shower as he attempted to wash all the instances that happened the previous night away, he grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out downstairs to grab himself some lunch and coffee to cure what had been left of his hangover.

When he reached the kitchen however everything had been trashed, all the plates were broken and glass scattered the floor, and to his luck Lizzie had been there with Rafael cleaning the place up. Lizzie quickly caught sense of his presence before he could back away and turn for the exit. She gazed at him as she was about to say something but had quickly been stopped by Kaleb who had followed MG into the kitchen, he then hastily snatched him and dragged him to the hallway where he began to whisper in a hushed tone,

"A couple of other vamps are heading to the town today, we might go and feed while we are out." Kaleb spoke secretively, MG refrained the moment Kaleb had expressed the offer,

"I don't think that's a good idea Kaleb, I can't feed on humans and you know that." MG disputed, Kaleb however decided to press the matter,

"C'mon MG we are Vampires it's what we are suppose to do, aren't you sick of drinking that dried up stuff ?" Kaleb began in an attempt to make MG comply,

"You heard what I said, now drop it Kaleb !" MG retorted seriously at Kaleb, who just put his hands up as if to state that he was going to let this go.

MG rolled his eyes as Kaleb made his leave, MG then turned back to go into the kitchen when he was halted once more but this time by the blonde he continuously tries to avoid, Rafael had gone past them as he walked down the hall and left the scene, Lizzie eyed him gently and MG turned to make his escape but she grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

"What was that about ?" Lizzie asked worriedly, keeping the soft touch she had on MG, he eyed her hand and she got the message and retreated it slowly,

"You gave up the right to know that a while ago Lizzie." MG shot back, but had regretted it almost instantly,

How did Lizzie still manage to have such a hold on him ? She didn't get to speak to him, not when she tore his heart apart.

"It doesn't mean I don't care about you MG." Lizzie softly said, as she tried to not look at MG's gaze directly too unsettled to hold onto it for too long.

"Ugh...you don't get to say that Lizzie, so would you please just leave me be ?" MG remarked, but of course he wanted Lizzie to want him back, she was with Rafael now though, and she couldn't keep playing him this way and so she nodded simply at his question, as if he had needed her approval. MG made his way out of that confrontation and was pleased to see Penelope walking in with Josie and Hope as they all entered the lobby, she quickly noticed him and came running to give him a hug, lingering a bit longer to whisper into his ear,

"We have a problem." Penelope whispered swiftly as she retreated from their hug and MG could sense Hope coming closer towards him to introduce herself as Josie's friend, Hope began to make some small talk with MG but before it could be turned into a full fledged conversation Penelope excused herself and MG, to which Josie gave a confusing glance at the raven-haired girl.

"MG and I are going to meet up with a friend of ours, I'll catch up with you later babe." Penelope said as winked at Josie and waved Hope goodbye before hooking her arm with MG's and bolted towards the hotels exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo yahhhhhhhh
> 
> Comment if you'd like to see more of certain characters and what you'd like to see and maybe i could incorporate them into the story 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!!!


	4. The One With The Double Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie are offered a proposition which leads to a double date.

Hope bid her farewell to Josie as they both headed to their rooms, ready to end their long day with a long slumber, and just when she entered her room Lizzie had been sitting on her bed with the window opened widely as she sipped on a bottle of rum which she had clearly snuck in. Hope just ignored her glare and rolled her eyes, Lizzie had clearly been slightly tipsy as she had some sad music playing and her hair was in a messy bun. Hope stood at the front of the bed eyeing Lizzie tentatively.

"What's up with the sad act ?" Hope asked narrowing her eyes at the blonde girl,

"I know this might come as a surprise to you but not everything I do is an act..." Lizzie replied sincerely taking another swig from the bottle,

"Then...What is this about ?"

Hope knew Lizzie had this grudge against her and for the life of her she never knew what the reason behind it had been, but she always felt for Lizzie, and she knew that her recent fight with her sister caused her to feel even lonelier than usual, and if anyone could understand that, it would be Hope. That's when she decided to take a leap and ask the blonde girl about what had been going through her mind.

Lizzie hesitated for a moment, but then she was suddenly open to expressing her feelings and so she began,

"I miss Josie...and I just know Penelope has ulterior motives..." Lizzie said in a slurred tone,

"How about for once, instead of thinking everyone is out for something, you just accept that this might be a good step for your sister ?" Hope tried to convince but the scoff she heard from Lizzie told her that the she wasn't going to just accept the fact.

"Penelope is a snake, and she isn't helping Rafael and I with whatever plan she's concocting."

"Well...I've just spent the afternoon hanging out with Penelope and your sister, and it seemed refreshing for once having someone like Penelope around Josie." Hope said with furrowed brows. She didn't understand why Lizzie continuously failed to just accept Josie's decisions, and it aggravated her, because if she had Josie for a sister she would never have treated her the way Lizzie had.

"Penelope will hurt her-she will break her heart and Josie doesn't deserve that." Lizzie's eyes were glossy, and Hope was now aware of Lizzie's precautions towards the raven-haired girl, she was in a way being protective over her sister, but still she should try and support her sister rather than bringing her down.

"I get where you're coming from Lizzie, but I've seen the way Penelope is around your sister...and...I don't know it's...different but if you still having your doubts then just have a conversation with Josie about it." Hope frowned at the way Lizzie was torn up about this and usually she had Josie to back her up when she felt down, but now she was all alone, Hope grabbed the bottle from Lizzie's hand and opened it up to take a drink from it herself.

"How about we finish this bottle together ?" Hope asked with a small smile to which Lizzie reciprocated the action.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere Josie had been on her way to her room when she saw a figure from down the hall, waiting next to her door as they leaned on the wall, she could recognize Rafael in an instance even if he had been cluttered in a single room with over a hundred people. She came closer to him and gave him a questioning look to which he gave her an awkward smile and had his hands in the comfort of his pockets.

"I just...wanted to talk." Rafael said as he felt small under Josie's confused glare,

"And...What would that be about Rafael ?" Josie was unsure why she had this feeling in her chest like she had been doing something wrong talking to Rafael, as if she was doing wrong by Lizzie.

"I just...I miss...our friendship and I know it might be awkward now...but I think we should at least try ?" Rafael expressed as he looked at the floor, he felt unable to look at Josie without spilling everything about him and Lizzie, and pleading for Josie to give him another shot.

"Raf...I-It's going to be hard...I don't thin-" Josie was suddenly cut off by the intense conversation that came from the other end of the hallway.

"He went off the rails again we can't constantly be backing him up ! He's done this too many times it's time we put an end to it, specially after the last time." Josie and Rafael heard from the distance but the figure hadn't been revealed to them yet,

"I get that but we can't throw him under the bus, we can still go back and change our story, Emma would unde-." the distant conversation began to inch closer and closer towards the two,

"MG ! we've been down this road too many times, the last time should have been enough to make you realize he needs the kind of help only Alaric can offer...you need to understand that this is out of our hands !"

And at that the two figures were now exposed to Josie and Rafael who remained in their positions while Penelope and MG came closer noticing that the two had been overhearing their conversation, but before the situation could get even more awkward, MG gave them a shy smile and bid them a wave as he went back down the hallway, while Penelope tried to remain as cool as she could.

"What was that about ?" Josie asked wearily giving her full attention to Penelope,

"Nothing you should worry about babe, look at this...If it isn't one of two alphas." Penelope remarked towards Rafael who winced at the fact Penelope had her arm around Josie's hip now.

"Penelope...always know when to cut in." Rafael replied with his nostrils flaring slightly,

"Well, That's just one of my many talents, wouldn't you second that Josie ?" Penelope said with an attitude, to which Josie's face turned red with embarrassment and she gave Rafael an apologetic look, as if she had been sorry over Penelope's snark.

She didn't like having Rafael at such a close proximity to the brunette, it made her blood boil, the way he had just gone and dated her sister, left Josie heartbroken over the whole situation, and now he was in the middle of the hallway talking to Josie herself, she wasn't going to let him get out of this without realizing he'd missed out on the best thing.

"I was just asking Josie here if we could just have a more civil dynamic and maybe...we could be friends..." Rafael explained rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Even though he was the alpha, after his stance against Penelope earlier in the day he decided not to get on the witches bad graces, but it seemed that even a simple conversation wouldn't get him out of the raven-haired girl's bad list.

"You'd have to be kidding if you think Josie would just be up to you being all buddy buddy like nothin-" Penelope began to rant but Josie put her hand on her shoulder and stopped her from escalating the conversation.

"Penelope...could you leave me and Rafael a second to talk...alone." Josie ordered rather than asked, to which Penelope gave her a glare, and got into their room, keeping herself near the door on the other end to listen in on their conversation.

"Sorry about that...Penelope just really...you know." Josie was about to say Penelope cared for her but she didn't know that for sure if anything her comments towards Rafael were just used as a way to make him think Penelope didn't like having him around, due to their prior history and she sold it pretty well to the werewolf.

"Yah...you guys are...pretty in deep, I guess that makes it more of a reason for all of us to move on, How about we go on a double date ? To help resolve all this tension ?" Rafael offered but he had a plan in the back of his mind, Lizzie could use this to their benefit.

"Rafael that's a bit too forward I don't think it would be a good idea." Josie said as her face went blank at the offer, she didn't want to be in the middle of a date with Rafael and Lizzie while Penelope tagged along, the two other witches would rip each other apart. The door behind them flew open as Penelope reappeared beside Josie.

"C'mon babe that's such a good idea, we'll get your sister to be on board with us and any kind of hatred between all of us could be gone and we can move on with our lives, wouldn't you agree Rafael ?" Penelope decided to go with a more civilized approach, while Rafael was the one to give the best forged cheerful smile he could muster up once she made her presence again.

"Well, I'll text you the details later, good night Josie." He said as he hurried for his escape, before Penelope called out,

"Good night to you too."

Josie was clearly angry at Penelope for accepting Rafael's proposal and when they entered the room Josie was going to express her distaste for Penelope's impulsive action.

"Penelope you can't just do that, I don't know if it had been clear to you but I can't stand being around my sister right now !" she exclaimed at Penelope who had been busy taking off her earrings standing in front of the bathroom mirror,

"You agreed to this 'relationship' in order to make Rafael jealous and this is the best opportunity of doing just that, so why are you bothered by this ?" Penelope returned nonchalantly and made her way out of the bathroom to take off her shoes, and Josie followed behind her at every action.

"Don't act like you don't have something in this too, I know you'd go above and beyond just to see Lizzie crumble." Josie stated, she hated how Penelope sometimes failed to acknowledge that she was so dead set on taking down her sister, that she didn't realize that her sister and her ex being together hurt her heart.

Penelope noticed the change in attitude, so she came closer to Josie who had now been seated on the bed with a mad expression on her face.

"Josie...I thought this is what you wanted, if you don't want to go through it then I understand, we could end all of this right now." Penelope said with kind eyes, and Josie couldn't help but be taken aback at Penelope's sincerity, it actually frightened her.

Penelope constantly confused the brunette, one moment she's ready to take whatever she wants even against people's wishes and then the next she actually listens, Josie saw that side of her when she had been with MG. The longer she kept looking into Penelope's hazel eyes the more she was entranced by them, she felt paralyzed and Penelope didn't move her eyes away for a second. Josie felt this unexplainable feeling whenever she had been with Penelope but she could never put her finger on it, but right now the thought of everything occurring outside this room felt insignificant and so had her hurt towards Lizzie and Rafael.

Penelope had been stuck staring at Josie's eyes that she had to physically get up in order to remove the aura that surrounded them, she had gone to open up her purse where she grabbed a joint and a lighter, opening the window up in order to smoke. Josie moved closer to her, sitting on her bed which was near the window.

"It is what I want...It's just hard seeing them...together...and I think this might make me able to face Lizzie and go for what I want." Josie replied with a low voice watching as Penelope took a drag from her joint and exhaled the smoke out of her throat.

"Then it's settled, Let's hope everything goes smoothly." Penelope said staring at the smoke as it blew away with the weak wind.

A couple of days have past and the two girls have mostly hang out with their own friends, Penelope with MG, while Josie with Hope.

Josie had gotten a text from Rafael noting to her if she had still been up to going on the double date, to which she agreed and tonight was the night the four of them were going to meet up to try and overcome their tension, even though Josie has no clue how she'll be able to talk to Lizzie since they've been fighting and also the added disadvantage of Lizzie's feud with Penelope.

Josie had been going through her phone ready for the date while Penelope had taken her time occupying the bathroom. The door unlocked and she watched as Penelope exited the bathroom, she had been wearing a short olive dress complemented by block heeled boots. Josie took in the sight, she didn't know how they were suppose to make people believe that someone like Penelope would be dating someone like her, but looking at Penelope right now didn't hurt.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Penelope said with a smirk, noticing the way Josie had been secretly gawking at her.

"Oh...I...sorry, you just look really nice..."

And just like that it was as if all of Josie's confidence was sucked out of her, with just one snarky comment from Penelope.

"Thanks, You look good too Saltzmen." Penelope noted putting on her accessories, and a multitude of thin rings on her fingers.

"We should probably head out, we are really late and Lizzie is going to end up having a bigger attitude." Josie had been putting on her heels which matched her skinny jeans and short white crop top and hoop earrings,

"Well, you're lucky I have decided to tone down my personality to smooth things over with Lizzie, I wouldn't want her to feel insignificant like she always does around me, starting now I won't be rude unless I'm provoked." Penelope stated with an amused smile as she got her jacket and put her phone into her purse,

"It's you and Lizzie of course you're going to get provoked, just keep things civil as much as possible, for my sake, I don't want another argument to come between my sister and I." Josie expressed sincerely, and Penelope can tell from the look in Josie's eyes that the fact the two sisters haven't been speaking much did take a severe toll on her.

"Anything for you babe." Penelope replied as she swung open the door awaiting for Josie to interlock their hands with one another before heading out to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

As they made their way towards their destination the streets were lightened up by fairy lights which hung high along the buildings, brightening the night sky as Josie walked hand in hand with Penelope, she wasn't necessarily use to this sort of thing, but there was something nice and comfortable about it, and Josie was itching just to dig into Penelope's mind and analyze it for what it truly was.

"What was that conversation you were having with MG a few days ago ?" Josie blurted out boldly, she was curious and honestly she was intrigued to get to know Penelope more.

Penelope winced at the question, "Someone's nosy tonight..."

"Well, at first it was the quiet heated argument with Kaleb, then all of a sudden you had to leave with MG, only to come back talking about involving my father, I mean you can't expect me not to be curious." Josie replied.

Penelope gave a long sigh, and honestly she kind of just wanted to vent about the whole ordeal.

"Our dear friend Kaleb has a certain issue with human blood, we've constantly managed to hide it and back him up, but the last time that happened, MG was convinced into joining in with Kaleb's 'ventures' and...MG...he has difficulty knowing when to...stop." Penelope recounted as Josie's eyes widened, she hadn't known about MG's troubles or what had happened and now she felt bad for digging into something personal.

"I'm sorry Penelope I didn't know it would be...I didn't mean to pry...that's just...is MG okay ?" Josie stuttered not knowing how to handle this situation any other way.

"He's...managing, it's not easy...but I mean he's family so I try my best to help him out." Penelope explained her eyes welling up slowly but before her hint of emotion was about to overcome her, Josie squeezed her hand which was interlocked with hers. Penelope looked up at Josie who had been looking at her affectionately, it was new, she had never gotten that look from Josie before and it kind of made her heart skip a beat.

Josie ignores the feeling that had instantly begun bubbling up in her stomach as she heads into the restaurant with Penelope in hand scouting the area for her sister and her ex, who instantly make their appearance known by a wave from Rafael. They come up to their booth and Rafael greets Josie with a hug, that had lingered a bit longer than expected, while he resorts to shaking Penelope's hand, Lizzie however stays seated and gives an awkward wave to both girls before they take a seat on the opposite side.

"Josie you look nice, how has your week been ?" Rafael starts off the conversation rather excitedly, ignoring Penelope's presence.

"It's been well thanks for asking..." Josie replies dumbfounded at the casualty of the conversation, while Lizzie continues to eye Penelope warily, and the raven-haired girl reciprocates the glance at the blonde Saltzmen.

"Penelope, haven't seen you around with Josie for a couple of days, is everything okay between the two of you ?" Lizzie remarks distrustfully, Penelope however doesn't budge to Lizzie's suspicions, she scoots closer to Josie putting an arm around her shoulder in order to send both Lizzie and Rafael an underlying message.

"Yeah, things have never been better, we just prefer to spend most nights together and reserve our days for friends, that way no one gets left out." Penelope replies with a close-mouthed smile, using her other vacant hand to lay it on Josie's wrists,

At the action Josie's chest began to tinge with this foreign feeling, and her heart rate began to increase rather quickly, why did Penelope's touch always make her feel this way ?

"Oh...I get it, Raf and I here just like spending all of our time together, we have just grown incredibly close over the last month." Lizzie shot back, making herself more comfortable beside Rafael.

"How have you been Josie ?" Lizzie resumed this time focusing her attention on her sister, whose eyebrows rose when her name was mentioned.

"Good. I've just been giving some time to do the things I want to do, freely." Josie said before seeing the wince on Lizzie's face,

"I'm glad you're doing well, I just...miss you." Lizzie mumbled quickly, not wanting to make this conversation turn awkward,

"I miss you too Liz." Josie spoke up openly, she wasn't going to hide it because she did miss having Lizzie around, even though Lizzie did come with her bad parts, she also knew how to allow Josie to have a good time, they'd talk about all different things, watch their favorite movies together, and discuss topics with one another.

Lizzie smiled brightly at that comment and suddenly it was as though her demeanor changed from a reserved one to a more open one.

"So how did you two hit it off ?" Rafael asked curiously wanting to understand how this newfound relationship between the two had come about out of the blue in the last week or so.

"Well..." Josie began but had been unable to form a clear backstory to it all, that's when Penelope took the reigns and explained how they got together...but with a little plan in mind.

"We were at a party, and Josie had been quite upset, she had been wallowing in her sadness and all that, I got to cheering her up and talking to her and well we just hit it off from there." Penelope explained nonchalantly giving Josie a loving look, which Rafael caught.

"I'm surprised you two had clicked, specially knowing Lizzie's feelings towards you." Rafael remarked towards Penelope, who furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of it.

"Well, I was able to keep an open mind and I was wrong about Penelope, she's...kind-hearted." Josie says with adoration, Penelope hadn't expected that, hell Josie probably hadn't expected that herself either, but now Penelope was bewitched by Josie, something she had always tried to avoid and when Rafael began to speak again, she put her facade back on.

"That's...nice." Rafael replies but it's clear that he had been somewhat irritated by the response and Josie had taken notice to that.

Was he annoyed by their relationship ?

"It's nice that we both found that...I'm happy for you Josie..." Lizzie interjected putting a comforting hand on Rafael's lap, while he had been too busy fixating his gaze with Josie's who began to grow increasingly more bewildered at the action, but Penelope had brought her back into reality, entangling their legs together to make them even more in contact with one another than they had been. Penelope had (of course) observed Rafael's behavior since the moment they had entered the restaurant and she was sure he had been jealous of Josie being in another relationship, which was kind of hypocritical she thought, since he had been dating her sister, and that's why she decided to twist the knife.

"You seem kind of vexed Rafael, Is something bothering you ?" She asked in an attempt to get him to spiral with an excuse,

"What ?! Oh ! I'm just feeling under the we-" Rafael was cut short by Penelope untangling herself from Josie as she stood up,

"Let's go have a talk, It might cheer you up." She offered but right when he was about to reject, she grabbed a hold of his arm slightly nudging him to get up, and he submitted to the command, leaving the two twins alone in the booth together as their food arrived.

Penelope headed to the parking lot, as Rafael walked with her in comfortable silence, taking in the decorations around him when Penelope spoke up in a slightly wounded tone,

"You're still into Josie."

He closed his eyes at the declaration, now he was going to have to try and convince Penelope that she was wrong for thinking that, because after all he was in a relationship with Lizzie.

"I don't know where you're getting that from Penelope, It's not like that anymore." He said keeping a safe distance from Penelope whose stare bored into him, she wasn't having any of it and it showed.

"You can lie all you want Rafael but I could cast a spell on you again and this time it'll reveal the thing you won't admit." She inched closer towards him in an attempt to intimidate him in a way, and it seemed to have been working but Rafael remained grounded in his stance.

"Believe whatever you want Penelope." He said brushing her off, however Penelope wasn't going to be dismissed that easily, because now that she knows it's true Josie could have a chance at him again...and Penelope was selfish enough not to want that for her.

"I'd suggest you stop with this whole act, before you hurt Lizzie." Penelope stated, Rafael's brows shot up in shock, he hadn't expected her to come to Lizzie's defense,

"That won't happen." Rafael remarked, Lizzie knew what she signed up for and she wasn't even interested in him that way, but Penelope had been convinced with their relationship, and now that she also knows he's still into Josie, he knew this was just the beginning of Penelope's showcase of wrath towards him.

"It better not, and...don't get any ideas with Josie."

 

* * *

 

 

Inside Josie and Lizzie were left alone and the silence began to take a toll on the both of them, and as usual Lizzie was the first to speak up.

"Why are you with her?" Lizzie flat out questioned, causing Josie to move in her seat irritatingly,

"What kind of question is that ?" Josie shot back, avoiding the Lizzie's query,

"Josie, I know we aren't on the best of terms but Penelope...she's malicious, she's using you to get back at me, and I'm sure she's the one who made you win for the Honor Council, besides it doesn't make sense how she seems to know things before they happen, I think she might've actually sold her soul to the devil." Lizzie cautioned, the worst part was that Lizzie hadn't been entirely wrong, after all the whole reason Penelope had gone for this whole act was to get under Lizzie's skin.

"I don't understand why you won't let the whole Honor council thing go !" Josie shot back, had Lizzie been that upset that Josie had been the one to win rather than her for once.

"Because ! She's used that as a way to pit us against one another, don't you get it ?!" Lizzie's temper began to grow, while Josie remained calm, it felt nice tampering with her sisters emotions for once, even though she knew she shouldn't push them too far.

"She isn't Lizzie, just let it go." Josie replied in an attempt to shut this argument down,

"I don't understand why you can't just see it Josie ?! I had to make her stop toggling at you freshmen year by basically threatening her, and now after all the hurt she's caused the both of us, you still can't see it !" Lizzie snapped.

She wasn't fond of Penelope and now more than ever, she had gotten both Hope and Josie on her side as well as all the witches, and she didn't like it one bit. Josie's eyes broadened at the revelation,

Penelope had a crush on her freshman year ?

That didn't make any sense, but then again was that why Penelope had been so fixated on taking Lizzie down ? No, Penelope wouldn't go that far.

"Sh-She hurt you Lizzie, this isn't about me, you started this whole thing and for what ? Because you were threatened ?! You're pathetic !" Josie countered back angrily, who was she to put this on her, this was between Lizzie and Penelope, she didn't want to be in the middle of it, never did.

Josie took a hold of her phone as she stood up, catching the sight of both Penelope and Rafael entering the restaurant before making her exit,

"I'm out of here, I can't be bothered with this anymore Lizzie, talk to me when you decide to grow up." Josie fired back walking towards a confused Penelope who was instantly dragged by Josie heading back to the main street.

The streets had been empty on their way back, it had been very dark out and everyone had gone back to their homes, Penelope cleared her throat catching Josie's attention, who seemed deep in thought with her brows pushed downwards to form an angered expression.

"Are you okay ? What happened back there ? Did Lizzie say something ?" Penelope inquired in an attempt to check up on the brunette.

At the questions Josie's face softened, but behind her eyes was this sort of peculiarity.

"She just guessed that you were with me to mess with her, which is the case...unless it isn't ?" Josie asked with a puzzling look Penelope couldn't read correctly, her question threw her off a bit...but Penelope knew right away what she had been alluding to.

"Should there be another reason ?" Penelope continued with the back and forth, entering the hotel's lobby.

Josie couldn't be direct in this moment, she didn't want Penelope to blow up on her if the accusation had been false.

"No..." Josie replied shyly during their elevator ride.

They walked silently to their room, they both took turns using the bathroom changing into more comfortable clothing before they both laid on their own beds, Josie murmuring a low goodnight to which Penelope said back, Josie turned her face away from Penelope, as she slept on the other side.

The room was dark and quiet, and it made Penelope have uncharacteristic rush of emotions flow through her, she's always felt this odd appeal for the brunette, she never quite understood how it came to be, but now that they've gotten to see each other differently, it had made things even harder for Penelope, and that had never happened to her before. In the past she'd always get with random students, without ever getting attached, however Josie's small glances towards her during classes or when she had been neck in neck with Lizzie always made her breath hitch, and now that they were communicating it was as the feeling was unbearable to withstand.

  
She thought for a moment before taking a deep breath in and calling Josie's name out in a whisper, the other girl turned towards Penelope.

"What is it ?" Josie whispered in a low tone, her eyes glittered from the faint light that appeared from outside the window, and Penelope suddenly went on auto-pilot.

Penelope got off her bed, and approached the other girl, who had a bewildered look on her face but before she could ask if something had been wrong, Penelope's lips came onto her own in a short kiss before she leaned her forehead back on Josie's, waiting for Josie to decide on their next move.

Josie didn't know what overcame her but she initiated the second kiss, which this time came smashing onto Penelope's hungrily, as the raven-haired girl got the message and mounted herself on top of Josie's lap, deepening the kiss even more.

They had been intoxicated by each other for a long time, until Penelope retracted herself from the kiss, staring into Josie's eyes, and the brunette felt heavy all of a sudden like the girl had been looking into something deep within her, something Josie hadn't known herself.

Penelope then got off from Josie's lap and plasters her face into the pillow on the other side of the bed, this time she had been the one facing away from Josie, and Josie flustered, and the only thing she could think was...

What just happened ?

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The One With The Half-Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of Josie and Penelope's kiss, causes some new realizations to come up and old hopes to fade.

Penelope had woken up to feeling a comforting warmth coming from behind her, she hadn't exactly registered the events of the previous night, and when she turned her head slightly to see what had been cradling her it had been Josie Saltzmen deep in her sleep. Penelope's eyes widened, reality started to kick in, she had made out with the girl and now she had to deal with the awkward conversation that was approaching. Instead, however Penelope sneakily got up, trying not to cause any noise as she put on her clothes, quickly managing to grab her phone and backpack in the process, before shutting the door behind her, hurrying down the hall.

MG was in a daze, Kaleb still hadn't returned to their room, since now he was under Emma's watchful eye, causing him to have a room all to himself. Most people would've loved having a room all to themselves during the vacation to have freedom with their many conquests, except MG wasn't the playboy type, meaning that he usually spent most of his nights in the room either blasting music while getting drunk on his sorrows, or getting high with whatever Penelope had given him for the week. He got up and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth in an attempt to get the after taste of alcohol that lingered out of his mouth, and when he was done the door flew open with a loud bang, causing him to wince at the sound.

"We need to get the hell out of this town !" Penelope said shutting the door behind her in a hurry, and her slightly loud exclamation made MG's head hurt.

"Can you just lower your voice ? And while you're at it close the curtains." MG ordered putting his hand up to cover the ray of sunlight that was hitting his eye, while Penelope followed his orders.

"I can't have you being hungover right now...Ugh we are leaving, let's go to France we'll ditch and go on some bonding road trip, What do you say ? Wanna be the Thelma to my Louise ?" Penelope asserted, leaning on one of the wardrobes that occupied the room.

"What's going on with you ? And how are you up before ten ? Didn't you have a special event last night ?" MG responded with a crooked brow, eyeing Penelope questioningly,

"The double date had been going according to plan until...things turned sideways with Rafael, he's clearly still into Josie, but why is he with Lizzie ? I have no clue...besides the whole thing seemed kind of odd something seems fishy. That means our little birds are no longer coming in handy, we need a new way to get students dirty laundry." Penelope explained with a huff, her spies or witches were usually able to get her the details she needed, she knew people's secrets, but nothing too dramatic and the way last night had gone, she needed to find a better source.

"Penelope, I don't think you should be digging too deep into that, I mean you're witches are pretty smart they would've caught on if something had been off and Jed would have given you a heads up if he'd known something, he always needs you to put the power plays when it comes to him taking on Rafael."

"No...I'm telling you something was off from the moment we bumped into him in the hallway that one night, he's up to something and I know exactly how do find out, let's hope Lizzie uses journaling as a source of therapy." Penelope remarked with a stern, she was suspicious and when that usually happened you best believe she was going to find out exactly what it was.

MG got up and grabbed a blood pack to fill himself up, he began sipping it before turning back his attention to Penelope who seemed all of a sudden too distracted, then she began pacing around the room frantically.

"Okay...There something else isn't there ?" MG questioned, his eyes hurting as he continued to stare at Penelope who kept going back and forth.

"Hm ? No ? Why would there be ?" Penelope said with a small laugh, MG hadn't ever seen Penelope like this and his eyes narrowed at her, Did she take some shrooms without him noticing ? Because she sometimes acted that way when she got really high.

"Pen...What did you do ?" MG asked in all seriousness, Penelope never had been this agitated before, it was out of character, and MG had slightly began to worry.

"I-I kind of...hooked up with Josie, when we were alone." Penelope said shyly, her cheeks turning red, MG's eyes widened and then he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Wai-Wait...is that why you wanted to leave the country ? Oh my god Penelope...I've never seen you like this, you usually hook up with random people all the time and you never get...hung up." MG said with a smirk on his face, he knew this had been different for Penelope, and he thought a bit of teasing wouldn't hurt.

"It's not funny, I basically bolted out of the room before she had a chance to wake up, It was just...impulsive, this could fuck up our plan, and besides she isn't into me that way...and I can't date someone, I don't get attached." Penelope rolled her eyes, how could she have been this stupid ? She never acted this irrationally before and it made her feel ashamed of herself. 

"Things change Pen, and what's wrong with having a little fun with all this scheming, I mean at least someone's getting it on this vacation." MG poked fun.

"You know my history with...Josie, well-not history exactly...you know what I mean." Penelope huffed again, she didn't enjoy having to discuss old matters, it made her feel irritated over her younger self.

"This is more than just a hook up huh ?" MG shocked Penelope with the question, Penelope wasn't a child anymore she doesn't get 'giddy' over this stuff.

"What ?! No ! Wh- Why would you think that ?" Penelope stumbled on her words and she knew right away MG was going to make a face, a face where he pushed his brows upwards.

"Pen...it's okay to let those feelings in...I know you've lost so muc-" MG said but was quickly cut of by Penelope who grimaced at the comment,

"I'm...going to go get some breakfast in the Old Town, some of the witches are going to meet me there, so I'll see you later." Penelope said giving MG a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

 

* * *

 

 

Josie woke up to silence, and she felt cold like the warmth that had been near her throughout the night had been gone, and then she remembered that Penelope had been that warmth. She quickly straightened up at the reminder looking over to Penelope's bed to find it vacant.

Was everything that happened last night in her head ?

She still couldn't really pinpoint what had happened, it was all unexpected. She was slightly glad she didn't have to deal with an awkward conversation with Penelope, specially since she probably had been sexually frustrated and that had been the only reason she made out with Josie to begin with. She thought for a moment, then hastily rushed to her closet to put something on, sprinting towards Hope's room.

She stopped in front of the door contemplating whether she was going to knock or not, she couldn't exactly blurt out the fact Penelope and her had been faking a whole relationship.

Josie thought for a moment, she could just tell half-the-truth, that never hurt anyone. She had expected her best friend to open up the door, but instead she was met with her sister, who had a messy figure, with her hair all tangled up and her eyes swollen from sleep. Josie froze for a moment, she had to deal with this awkward moment instead, and she knew this time there was no backing away from it.

"Is...Hope here ?" Josie asked nervously, while Lizzie rubbed her eyes.

"She isn't here...she's in Landon's room." Lizzie stated, and that's when Rafael had quickly passed by the doors view, causing Josie to feel a rush of panic.

"Oh...sorry...I'm going to" Josie motioned that she was leaving, before Lizzie stopped her,

"Josie...I'm sorry things ended the way they did last night..." Lizzie mumbled, it seemed that she had been conflicted regarding this whole situation, and Josie knew that Lizzie still loved her but she just needed some space.

Josie nodded before giving Lizzie an apologetic smile, heading towards Landon's room.

Lizzie closed the door, and Rafael eyed her curiously, he had been in his boxers taking comfort in Lizzie's bed. They usually had random rendezvous here and there when they had both been either too lonely or too horny and even though they had been in a fake relationship there was nothing wrong with using sex as some sort of release.

"That was...awkward...she definitely saw me, and my chances are now going to be even worse than before." Rafael said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Raf...Josie might be...distracted right now but trust me she will remember what a great guy you are, and you'll have her back in no time. My situation however is more complex, I can't seem to get a hold of MG, he won't even talk to me, or look at me." Lizzie said in a sad tone, in her own way she had really loved MG, and now she couldn't even get him to look at her, he avoided her at all costs.

"It's Penelope, I just know it, she's been getting in everyone's head, our conversation yesterday was unexpected, she outright knew I'm still into Josie." Rafael revealed and Lizzie's gaze focused on him as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Rafael ?! Did you say anything that gave it away ?" Lizzie asked worriedly, this could cause their plan to fall apart even more than it already had,

"No ! She just...knew and I tried to deflect it but she wouldn't budge. The part that really struck me though was the fact she said I shouldn't feel that way towards Josie anymore because I'm with you..." Rafael remarked and Lizzie's eyes widened,

"She said that ? Wow, we are even more fucked than before, she's really selling this whole nice act for Josie." Lizzie scoffed at the information, and Rafael looked at her confused.

"Lizzie...she didn't have to say that if that had been the case, but anyways now I have a target on my back and I just know she's cooking up some scheme." Rafael replied waiting for Lizzie to come up with their next move.

"Well, Penelope might have something up her sleeve...but I got a text message this morning from one of our benefactors, who is none other than Penelope's mom, I know some things, I'm probably going to start getting deeper into it, it seems too suspicious, there is something she's hiding, I can just sense it."

 

* * *

 

 

Josie and Hope had gone to get some brunch in order for them to talk, Josie had already updated her about the double date and how it ended up going, and as predicted Hope expected things to go sideways, she was surprised it had been Josie who walked out on an argument with Lizzie rather than Penelope though.

"Something else happened last night...it's not a big deal...but it just felt...different." Josie said slowly, unsure how she was going to bring this up to Hope without her suspecting something.

"Okay ?" Hope replied confusingly,

"Penelope and I kissed yesterday...it was odd because I felt that maybe she hadn't been into me that way, I just always had doubts." Josie explained trying not to spill something and reveal her secret.

"Okay...are you just confused about how it felt or ?" Hope continued to inquire trying to understand Josie,

"I just...it was unexpected she just did it out of nowhere and throughout the whole date Rafael had been giving me questionable glances and hints but Penelope just...I don't know she consumed everything." Josie said sighing at how many conflicting emotions she was feeling right now.

"Well, from what I've seen, and I've mentioned this before, she's into you, honestly you're stupid if you hadn't noticed all the signs." Hope said confidently, she had a gut feeling about Penelope, even with all her faults she had this heart of gold type thing going for her.

"I don't know Hope, she constantly goes out with random people, I don't want to be messed around with that way, I think I might call off whatever thing is going on between us." Josie said burying her head in her hands, her mind was racing with all type of thoughts, and her heart was drowning with a sea of emotions.

"Josie Saltzmen, stop running away from something different, I know you're scared you might get hurt again, but take a chance, and if it does end up breaking you again, at least you would have gone for something better than just waiting around and thinking about what if." Hope expressed optimistically and Josie pressed her brows closer together, she didn't want to go through that pain again if things went sideways, but there was something about the way she felt yesterday when she was walking with Penelope to the restaurant and then when she kissed her.

That kiss felt like a unmentioned confirmation that Penelope had been into her in the past, or maybe even now, but was Josie going to put the effort and sacrifice getting hurt for Penelope ? And what if it had just been Penelope messing with her just for fun ?

As if right on queue Penelope and her clique past by the place Josie and Hope had been indulging at. There was no way Penelope couldn't recognize a certain brunette sitting behind the glass panel, and suddenly their eyes were fixated on each other.

Penelope gulped hard, before giving Josie her signature look and wink. There it was again, Josie thought, that feeling bubbling in her stomach. She just didn't understand how Penelope seemed to have so much confidence after their kiss last night, while she wallowed in what everything had meant.

Hope caught the sight of the two and she waved at Penelope, who reciprocated the gesture, before leaving Josie's sight and continuing down their path. This whole ordeal had been very conflicting.

"Damn, she really wants it." Hope joked and Josie punched her shoulder, to which Hope exaggerated a flinch.

 

* * *

 

 

MG had gone to check up on Kaleb who remained in a poor state, Alaric was going to arrive in a couple of days and he was going to be managing Kaleb's cravings, and help him control them. While he had been chatting with some of the other vamps he got a text from Penelope, where she informed him that she set the spell in motion and now she was going to be handing out the enchanted pen's as a souvenir and a peace offering to students that disliked her. Once he locked his phone and resumed to talking to his friends he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he was hoping to see the raven-haired girl, but instead he was greeted by the blonde Saltzmen.

"Can we talk ?" Lizzie asked shyly, she knew how mad MG had been, but she was going to keep trying, Lizzie wasn't someone who backed down easily.

"I have nothing to say to you Lizzie." MG replied averting his eyes from looking into hers,

"Well...I do."

Lizzie remained in her position waiting for MG to say something back to her, and he felt awkward from the lingering stare Lizzie had been giving him, so he stood up and followed her to the secluded storage room.

"I know you don't want anything to do with me, I understand that...but I felt like I should just apologize for...everything." Lizzie stated looking directly into MG's eyes, as the low light in the room made things more intense.

"Hah, You're a bit too late for that Lizzie, I should've gotten an apology months ago." He shot back, grasping the knob ready to head out back to his friends, but Lizzie got a light hold on his wrist before he could do so.

"MG...I know, But what I did, I couldn't face you afterwards and that isn't an excuse for being this late...I'm not asking for your forgiveness or anything, I'm just trying to..." Lizzie expressed sympathetically.

MG stood his ground, but the feelings were catching up to him, the rush of memories that flowed through him were all overlapped with what Lizzie had done to him, and he couldn't see her as the person he once knew anymore, because she broke him.

He didn't reply to her, instead he left her alone in the storage room as he left with his eyes welling up, only to be caught by Penelope on his way out.

"MG ! We are going to go to an abandoned home with a couple of other pe-" Penelope explained but quickly noticed the frown on MG's face and that's when she grabbed him and took him to the side.

"Are you okay ?" Penelope resumed hesitantly, MG rolled his eyes, he was sick of being stuck on Lizzie, he just wanted her to stop making him feel things.

"It's...Lizzie." He replied gently his eyes starting to dry up as he put on his front, not wanting any of the other students to take note of how he had been upset.

"MG...Tell you what...fuck her, we are going out tonight and you are going to have a good time, and you won't even remember Lizzie then." Penelope tried to cheer him up. He gave her a small smile, she always managed to be there for him and cheer him up when he needed it most, but now he was sick of talking about himself.

"Is a special brunette coming to this get together ?" MG teased, nudging Penelope, who attempted to seem calm.

"I mean...now that you mention it, I guess I'll ask her." Penelope remarked nonchalantly, trying not to give into MG's amused smile.

"Mhm, I'm sure that was on your agenda anyways, Miss Park." MG replied with a snark.

 

* * *

 

 

Josie returned into her room only to find Penelope Park sitting on her bed flipping through a book, it had been a big book with handwritten notes or passages on it, and the raven-haired girl had been deep in reading it with her legs crossed. Once Josie closed the door behind her, Penelope's eyes shot up to Josie's, she had been unaware that the girl had come back, she got up from the bed, setting the book in her bag. Only to have her full attention directed at Josie, and Josie held her breath, she didn't know if the girl was going to be impulsive again and kiss her or what she was going to do exactly.

"There is going to be this small get together at this abandoned house, and as my girlfriend, I thought an invite was in order." Penelope told her, looking at Josie softly.

It had been that look that made Josie's knees weak, and she was hoping Penelope hadn't taken notice to it.

"Umm, Sure...we have to keep this act up anyways." Josie replied with a shrug and it was as though she saw Penelope grimace slightly at the comment, but maybe it had been just in her head.

"Yeah...of course, this plan is our main priority...and hey you could let Hope tag along too, in case you get bored." Penelope offered with a hint of disappointment, she kind of wanted to hog Josie for herself but...the kiss was just impulsive she thought, it meant nothing to either of them and so she brushed the thought away.

The house was lit up with candle lights since the electricity had been off, the few other students that did occupy the house, were either playing never have I ever, drinking and mingling, or having sex in one of the secluded rooms upstairs.

Penelope had been chatting with MG about the werewolf situation and about recent updates regarding the two alphas.

"Rafael is making some power moves with Lizzie by his side, Jed on the other hand has loyalty, and since he did me a favor in the past, thought I should repay him, I'm going to use our secret log with all the journals to see if I could find anything to blindside Rafael." Penelope informed him, taking a sip of her gin and soda.

"Is it really because he helped you in the past ? Because I'm pretty sure you already returned the favor...is this about Rafael still crushing on your girl ?" MG abruptly said, causing Penelope to narrow her eyes at him in warning.

"Fine, I'll stop revealing your true desires." He said raising his hands up in defense.

Jed noticed the two of them and headed over to where they had been seated, complimenting the way Penelope looked before taking a seat next to her.

"Penelope...one of my Betas says you were out yesterday with Rafael...you guys were having a private conversation...and considering our strong loyalty to one another, you've got any news ?" Jed stated waiting to hear what Penelope had learned for interacting with the opposite side.

However, just when he had ended his sentence Josie and Hope had walked in from the front door, Josie clearly searching for Penelope as her eyes darted around the room only to have them stop at her, with Hope trailing behind. Penelope leaned over to Jed's ear trying to not let anyone hear what she was about to say next.

"That mutt was causing me...personal issues, I'll get you something valuable...but you have to do me one in return." Penelope continued to whisper.

Josie was glued to their interaction, she usually saw Jed and Penelope talking but this had been more friendly than it had ever been in the past, and she was starting to feel a hint of jealousy lighting up inside her, before she and Hope could sit next to them, Jed patted the raven-haired girls shoulder only to lean back into her ear in order to reply to her before leaving to talk to members of his pack.

Hope grabbed a chair to sit next to MG, while Josie had taken Jed's seat to be closer to Penelope, who gave her a warm smile.

"Why were you talking to Jed ?" Josie asked curiously, keeping her face as cool as possible not wanting to seem jealous.

"Don't worry, I've only got eyes for you." Penelope replied with a snark before quickly caressing Josie's chin, which made the brunette straighten up at the touch, she really didn't seem to understand if this was still a fake attraction or a real one, and her mind kept conflicting itself between the two.

"I-I'm not worried, just seemed off." Josie retorted, Penelope was bewildered, one second she thought this girl was actually into her, the next she thought she had been keeping up with this act, and at this point she didn't know if she should kiss her or just ignore her, because she was starting to get frustrated.

"Well, We are close friends, but...we were also close family friends at one point." Penelope said while looking into her cup, not wanting to look into those big brown eyes.

"Never knew that..." Josie said unaware of their family bond.

"There is a lot you don't know Josie." Penelope responded naturally, taking a big gulp from her drink causing her to finishing it.

"I'd like to know." Josie replied promptly, only realizing what she said after it had left her mouth, and at that Penelope was observing her delicately, like she had flipped a switch within the raven-haired girl.

"I'll give you a one time offer, you can ask me anything and I'll reply...honestly." Penelope remarked softly putting down her empty cup on the floor, before signalling for one of her friends to get them two more cups.

MG and Hope had both left the two, heading to the backyard, lighting up a joint as they began to pass it between one another.

"Those two should just fuck already." Hope stated casually, while MG's eyes shot up in surprise at the declaration, before giggling.

"Tell me about it." MG said with a bright smile, Hope was very friendly and social, if only she hang out in social situation often, people would be even more drawn to her than they'd already been.

"Should we just enjoy the show and see how those to will go at it themselves ? Or should we meddle ?" Hope asked jokingly, taking a drag from the joint as it filled her lungs before she exhaled it.

"As much as I'd love to get that ball rolling quicker, I think they should just go at it in their own pace." MG expressed taking a sip from the cup that sat beside him.

"Well, I guess this conversation never happened then." Hope smiled, winking at him playfully.

Penelope and Josie had been deep in conversation, as Josie asked her about random stuff about where she had grown up, her friends, and all the magic spells she somehow seemed to have learned on her own.

"Okay...What about MG ? How did that friendship blossom, because your dynamic always interested me." Josie asked intriguingly.

"Sophomore year, caught the poor guy crying alone after the homecoming dance, he had gotten really drunk and high as well, his emotions where all over the place, and he had been passed out in the middle of the town. I helped him get back to his room before the cops could notice and ended up having to listen to him vent and cry till five in the morning." Penelope explained tentatively, while Josie's expression saddened, because she knew that was the aftermath of the night when Lizzie had destroyed him.

"That was when..." Josie tried to continue but she looked over at Penelope who simply nodded at her, knowing exactly what she had been implying.

"And that was the beginning of our friendship." Penelope replied brightly at the thought of how far MG and her had come since the introduction of their friendship.

"Wait...What where you doing out there, in the middle of the night ?" Josie asked inquisitively, and she sensed that Penelope hadn't expected her to take notice of that, and it was clear she seemed irritated by the question but she still continued,

"I was visiting my dad..." Penelope replied with a slight lump in her throat, she had neared the subject with MG before but she had never told him about her father, she either stayed clear from the subject or directly lied when people asked about her family.

"Oh ? He lives near campus ? How come I've never seen him around before ?"

Penelope's hands began to sweat, and her eyes began to focus anywhere else other than on Josie, this was just too much, she never usually opened up to someone about this or mentioned it.

"No..." Penelope mumbles, and Josie then took note of what Penelope had meant, and it had struck her then, she remembered how their had been whispers from the members of the faculty over how Pneelope's father had past away and she had occasionally went to visit him in the graveyard. Josie felt an agonizing pain for the girl, she didn't know why she felt strongly about it, but now she seemed to understand Penelope's reasoning behind cultivating this facade.

"Do you want to get out of here and get some fresh air ?" Josie asked taking into account the fact Penelope seemed on the verge of getting really emotional over this. Penelope nodded and both of them headed to the front-yard and began taking a stroll around the neighborhood.

They had been in silence for a while, until Josie broke the ice.

"What did you and Rafael talk about when you left the booth yesterday ?" Josie questioned, she knows she had been quizzing Penelope for the past fifteen minutes, but it had been Penelope's idea after all, she might as well take advantage of it while she still got the chance.

Penelope paused their walk for a second, she could lie to Josie or continue being honest, or she can play both sides and tell her half the truth. She couldn't say that she knew Rafael had still been into her...she didn't want him to win, he didn't get to win.

"He...I...He's clearly still into you Josie." Penelope said regrettably, she should've just lied, she was getting somewhere with Josie, she felt it but now it didn't matter because Josie came into this wanting Rafael,

Why would anything change that ?

Josie's eyes widened in shock, Josie hadn't actually thought Rafael would be interested in her still, she thought it had been a slim chance, she had been angry at both Lizzie and Rafael so she just wanted to find a way to hurt them both, but that seemed far away in the past now.

"He...tried to deflect it but..." Penelope said defeated, but Josie had a bewildered expression on her face, she was thinking as if she was second doubting everything.

"He'd really do that to my sister ?" Josie asked in surprise, she wasn't Lizzie's biggest fan right now but after-all she had been her sister, even after all their recent arguments.

"I warned him not to try." Penelope replied directly, and Josie was stunned at the statement.

"Wait ? You warned him not to hurt Lizzie ?" Josie was startled by the revelation, with all of Lizzie's arguments and her feud with Penelope, the raven-haired girl still managed to realize the wrong in morality.

"Of course I did." Penelope said faintly. Josie was watching her gently, how could someone that everyone thinks is a stuck up bitch be so caring and loving,

How had Josie never noticed this before until now ?

The way Josie had been staring at Penelope, made the raven-haired girls heart pick up in speed, she wanted so badly to reach out to the brunette, but she felt like she'd be breaking an unspoken rule after last night, and for the first time ever Penelope felt vulnerable at making a move, she usually went right after what she wanted. With Josie everything was different, she was scared to do anything because she felt if she did one wrong move she'd lose the girl forever and she didn't want that.

Josie was lost by the girl that stood in front of her, but in the back of her mind the image of Rafael kept creeping up. With everything that happened recently Josie began to slowly forget why she had wanted to go back to Rafael, and now after the things Penelope informed her about she began to realize her feelings for him were just a defense mechanism for having Lizzie always take whatever was Josie's. She was done having Lizzie dictate what she does however and she wanted this...

She was about to grab a hold of Penelope's neck in order to lean in, but MG came out from the dark calling out their names to make their presence known.

MG and Hope looked over one another realizing that they had just disrupted something and Hope nudged MG for calling out their names, and quickly he realized the mistake he made when Penelope and Josie's moment past by because of the interruption.

"Shall we head back ?" Hope asked, and everyone nodded, they walked together under the stars heading back to their hotel to end the eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was deep one, Didn't know how I should've ended this chapter but the way it did end is much better for the future plot lines trust me, that second kiss will come eventually.
> 
> comment your thoughts, even if you've got criticisms, go at it.


	6. The One With The Repeated Actions But New Outcomes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of Penelope and Josie's talk
> 
> Alaric is back, and this time he invites everyone to dinner.

On their way back from the abandoned house, they had to sneak quietly into their rooms, MG and Hope bid them both a farewell, before hurrying silently off to their separate rooms. Josie and Penelope had to endure the awkward silence until reaching their room. Josie had a revelation after her talk with Penelope, and on their way back to the hotel she began to realize that she was just holding onto the thought of Rafael because of the hurt she felt towards Lizzie. Now when remembering the moments she'd seen Lizzie and Rafael throughout the hotel, she succumbed to the truth that she hadn't felt anything towards Rafael, it was just a projection caused by how angry she had been with Lizzie. If she had been completely honest with herself, her attention had started to wander somewhere else, the only problem was that she just didn't know if it would be reciprocated or if it would be the way she wants it to be and Josie was the type of person to get her hopes up regarding these things.

Once they entered their room, Penelope was going to check her phone, but decided against it, because she had been too fixated on this intense aura that continued to cloud her with Josie's presence near her.

To break the tension Penelope decided to speak up, but once she had directed her attention to Josie, the brunette had already had her sight fixated on her, and Penelope's blood began to turn hot as it pumped through her body.

Josie's heart began picking up in speed, her mind was contradicting itself over a hundred times in a split second. She didn't know if she was going to suck it up and go for it or hold herself back, and Penelope's heavy stare began to take a toll on her body.

"Oh for god's sake." Penelope said before smacking her lips onto Josie's, and at the force the twin was pushed towards the door as she fell into a heated exchange with the raven-haired girl.

Josie's unfamiliar feeling in here stomach was heightened, it felt all knotted up and explosive, but in a way she had never experienced before.

She held onto Penelope's neck as she deepened the kiss, and the raven-haired girl had a strong grip on her waist, as Josie continued to use the door as her support.

While they were deep in their heated embrace, Penelope removed Josie from her stance as she began to walk backwards heading to her bed, where Josie came falling onto it with Penelope on top of her still kissing her. Josie held onto her shirt, pulling it closer to her in order to make Penelope come into an intimate contact with her. That's when she heard the raven-haired girl moan quietly at the action, causing Josie to wrap her legs around Penelope's and falling into a more intoxicated entrance. After a while Penelope retracted and both of their chests began to elevate rapidly in order to catch their breaths, Penelope remained on top of Josie unable to detach her eyes from Josie's which were staring deeply into hers.

The moment Penelope had stopped kissing Josie, the only thing the brunette wanted to do was pull her back in, but that soft look Penelope constantly gave her seemed to be at its apex, because it was now that same old special look she gave with something new featured onto it, and Josie just wanted her hazel eyes to swallow her whole. Josie brought her hand up to cup Penelope's and the raven-haired girl leaned into it, before coming down from on top of her and laying down next to her.

 

* * *

 

 

After waking up many hours later, Josie was awakened by a knock on her door, she was about to ignore it and go back to the comfort of being in Penelope's arms. She smiled a bit before quickly making it fade away, now their blurred thin line was crossed for the second time in a span of a few days.

What did that mean ?

She got up and opened the door, and her eyes widened at the sight, it had been her father and Lizzie standing next to him in the middle of the hallway. She attempted to fix her disheveled hair, only to remember that she was still wearing last nights attire. She closed the door behind her quickly to not let the appearance of Penelope be seen by her father.

"I've missed you Josie ! How have you been ?" Alaric asked excitedly, he really had missed his two girls. He had been catching up and doing a bunch of research about the merge while crashing at Damon's and Elena's place but seeing their daughter around the house only made Alaric miss his girls even more.

"She's been brainwashed by Penelope Park." Lizzie shot at her and Josie rolled her eyes, of course Lizzie was going to take every chance she got to insult Penelope, even if she wasn't in their presence.

"Wait what ?" Alaric asked confusingly,

"She's dating the devil herself." Lizzie explained with vulgar,

"She's not..." Josie was about to argue with Lizzie but she held herself from doing so, she hadn't had the energy of holding a conversation at the moment.

"That's great Josie, I'm glad you're connecting with her, She's always been an outstanding student, and the way she reached out for my help regarding Kaleb, it was quite mature of her." Alaric expressed and Josie smiled softly at him, Lizzie however huffed at the comment.

"Thanks dad, I've missed you too." Josie said before wrapping giving him a hug.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you we are having dinner today to catch up, and since Rafael is coming along too, you should invite Penelope along too, it would be nice to get to know my daughters significant others." Alaric said but instantly felt old after doing so.

Lizzie was not having it though, after their double date she didn't want to have to sit with Penelope in a social setting again.

"Dad you can't seriously be co-" Lizzie was cut short by Alaric who held his hand up to stop her,

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you two." Alaric said to Josie and she nodded her head simply, bidding them both a good-bye as they headed down the hallway together.

Josie turned around, opening up the door to her room, only to see Penelope up and sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her face with her hands.

"Good Morning." Josie said cheerfully, and Penelope's eyes shot up at her, with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Good Morning to you too, Who was that at the door ?" Penelope questioned,

"My dad is back..." Josie announced, and Penelope straightened herself up at the mention of him.

"Oh...I thought he was coming back in a few days." Penelope stated inquisitively,

"He wanted to help Kaleb out as soon as he could I guess." Josie replied.

"Oh, Okay...that's good MG has been worried about him." Penelope said softly, staring at her hands.

Josie hadn't seen Penelope this disconnected before, and she was starting to worry if it had been about last night, she was about to ask but she refrained from doing so, she didn't want to scare her off, and unlike last time, they were both there the morning after.

"Anyways...My dad invited us out for dinner, he said to invite you since Rafael and Lizzie are going to be there." Josie stated and Penelope's brows rose up in surprise.

"Wait ? He knows about us ?" Penelope asked hesitantly,

"Lizzie was being very...outspoken and besides he was bound to find out from the other students." Josie explained and Penelope rose up to her feet,

"Well...I guess...Anyways MG texted me, he kind of needs my help with something, I'll see you later ?" Penelope said walking over to the door,

"Yeah..." Josie simply said and before Penelope came to close the door behind her she gave Josie her signature wink.

The minute she had closed the door, Penelope abandoned her cool act and began to sprint down the hall towards MG's room. She began to frantically knock on his door, as he began yelling on the other side for her to calm down. After opening the door she went over to his bed and planted her face on the mattress.

"What's up with you ? You sounded crazy on text trying to explain everything." MG said still annoyed over Penelope's loud knocking,

"I-I kissed her...again." Penelope stated quietly her voiced muffled from the mattress,

"What are you saying ?" MG asked confusingly and then he turned her around to make her face him.

"I kissed Josie again !" Penelope repeated and she buried her head in her hands.

"Okay...And how do you feel about that ?" MG asked tentatively he was trying to help his friend realize the predicament she was in the best way he possibly could.

"I...I don't know its just when we talk its deep, and understanding. She's so considerate and caring, she actually sees me for me, and I can't be feeling this way specially since I don't usually get att-" Penelope was about to continue but MG interrupted her.

"You don't usually get attached, I know you said that the last time you kissed her, It's like some record stuck on repeat. Penelope just listen to your heart, and don't be afraid to go for it, even though it might end up hurting you, don't you think its better to have at least tried ?" MG asked her rhetorically, and Penelope huffed at his advice.

Of course he had been right, he always helped her see things from a different perspective, but that still didn't change the fact that the only thing that was keeping Josie from going for Rafael at the moment was because he was dating her sister.

"MG, she's still into Rafael and Rafael is into her, that's that." Penelope stated before getting up on her feet.

"If she was into Rafael then how come she kissed you back last night ?" MG asked bluntly, and Penelope's eyes widened at the question.

"She was probably upset over how I told her Rafael still had feelings for her even though he was still dating Lizzie, basically leading them both on." Penelope explained to MG indifferently,

"Okay...You still didn't give me a reason why she kissed you back." MG remarked and then realization began to creep on Penelope.

No...Josie wasn't into her that way...Why would she be ?

"And how would you be so sure of that ? Hmm ?" Penelope eyed him curiously,

"Because when I was talking to Hope last night she offered if we should meddle in and pick up the pace a little bit." MG chuckled a bit and Penelope's face lit up with shock.

"Sh-She said that ? Wow, I'm getting dumber and dumber aren't I ?" Penelope asked him jokingly,

"Actually you are." MG shot back to which Penelope gave him a playful nudge and flipped him the middle finger before taking some of his clothes with her to the bathroom and turned the shower head on.

 

* * *

 

 

After Penelope had left the room, Josie felt conflicted once again, and this time it had nothing to do with Rafael. Once Penelope had told her about their conversation the previous night, she had a revelation of her own. Now that she had kissed Penelope again, it had confirmed to her all those feelings she felt bubbling in her stomach, the truth of the matter is she was attracted to Penelope, and the more she got to know her throughout these couple of weeks she grew acquainted to a whole other side of Penelope. Even though she had this facade, behind it all laid this thoughtful person who cared for deeply for the people that mattered to her and after all the Penelope and Lizzie had thrown each other over the years, she still stuck up for Lizzie after everything, which only escalated her liking towards the girl.

Josie decided to be honest with Hope about their whole fake relationship, she needed someone other than herself to know about the situation she had been in. She texted Hope to come over to her room and after she had showered from the long night she had, Hope had been at her door.

"What's wrong ? You sounded urgent over text." Hope asked worriedly,

"I'm fine, I just...need to tell you something...and I'm hoping you won't be mad." Josie stated nervously, and Hope squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"You don't have to worry Josie." Hope replied and Josie nodded understandingly as she began to explain to Hope everything, all the contents of her fake relationship with Penelope and the events of last night.

"Oh..." is all Hope could muster up, she was deep in thought and Josie was trying her best to wait patiently for Hope to give her some sort of reply.

"So ?" Josie cut in halting Hope's thoughts.

"Well, she's even better than I initially expected that's for sure, I don't blame you for doing what you did because you were angry at the time and rightfully so, but now you are in a very sticky situation." Hope expressed honestly,

"I just...I think...I like her, and as you said before I think I'm ready for something new, but I'm afraid that if this happens, it would break me...way more than Rafael had ever did, I don't want to go back to not getting to know her, because that's been the best part of this trip." Josie stated vulnerably and Hope smiled at the way Josie had felt about the raven-haired girl.

"Well firstly, Ouch ! She's the best part  ? And secondly she's clearly into you." Hope teased and Josie rolled her eyes,

"If that was the case then why did she just excuse herself as quickly as she could ?" Josie asked with a crooked brow,

"Maybe she isn't sure you're into her, I mean that's how it seemed like with the conversation I had with MG last night." Hope said and chuckled at Josie's jaw dropping slightly at the information.

"Stop being such a tease ! What did he say ?" Josie asked excitedly, she was getting her hopes up, and she knew it was bad for her to do so, but how could she not when it had been Penelope Park.

"I asked if we should meddle and he said you two should go at it on your own pace, so much for meddling." Hope said with a playful shrug, and Josie laughed.

"I don't know...should I be really suggestive tonight ?" Josie asked uneasily,

"Josie, What's the worse that could happen ? If you get rejected we'll go out and you'll have a fun summer fling instead." Hope said nonchalantly.

Josie however didn't want anyone else, she wanted Penelope Park, the raven-haired girl that started to have a grasp on her that just crept on her from out of nowhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Lizzie had gone to Rafael and Landon's room, the two had been laughing and giggling with one another only to stop when they saw Lizzie.

"Landon, can I talk to Rafael privately." Lizzie stated rather than asked, and Landon give Rafael a confused look, while other shrugged apologetically.

"I'll see you around ?" Landon replied awkwardly,

"Yah yah." Lizzie said before slamming the door behind him.

"Penelope is going to come to dinner with Josie, my father insisted on the whole thing." Lizzie expressed angrily and Rafael came closer to console her with a hug.

"It's fine, We have the upper hand with this deal coming up, we'll just have to be civil during dinner, just promise me you won't have an argument with Josie again." Rafael said holding onto both of Lizzie's arms as he moved his hands up and down in an attempt to relax her.

"You're right, We take down Jed we basically take down Penelope." Lizzie replied calmly.

Lizzie knew that Penelope and Jed had a strong alliance with one another, and Penelope siding with the other Alpha while Lizzie backed Rafael, it was a sort of proxy war for the two, and due to Penelope and Jed constantly bouncing off information from one another, she knew that taking the pack from Jed would definitely cause Penelope to no longer have any sources and that was something she wanted to see, in order to weaken her once and for all.

 

* * *

 

 

MG had been in his room flipping through the large book Penelope had decided to hide in his room while Kaleb was away, because it had been safer according to Penelope. It had different students journal logs on them, some where even random doodles students had made on a random paper with the pen. He kept flipping through the pages for any type of information, until Lizzie's handwriting popped up on one of the pages. It had been yesterdays journal entry and she had written about a deal. They had found some local werewolves to make an agreement with, that bargain involved lockets that can be worn to allow werewolves to turn at will and skip the full moon, MG already knew that had been incentive enough to make most werewolves switch sides.

Penelope came out of the shower with MG's clothes on, they had been his sweatpants and a large baggy shirt, which Penelope tied around her waist. She noticed MG had been focused on his reading and she questioned him about it.

"It's Lizzie, she found a way to help Rafael get an advantage, here read it." MG said handing the book over to Penelope, who began to study it carefully, reading through all of the details Lizzie had mentioned.

"Well, Holy fuck this must be our best source yet." Penelope said excitedly with a bright smile,

"She even put the time and date of when the meeting was going to take place." MG noted as he smiled mischievously.

"It's a week away at midnight at some local bar, plenty of time to plan for the perfect intervention, wouldn't you agree ?" Penelope replied with sarcasm,

"I think It would be depressing if the two of them miss out on one of the biggest parties of the summer, only to also not get what they wanted." MG remarked delightfully, and the two joyfully celebrated at their successful scheme.

"Now...We have to update Jed, flip a coin ?" Penelope asked as she composed herself, and MG nodded.

They always alternated whenever they went to inform Jed about their latest discoveries, when MG goes with the information, Jed then owes him a favor in return and the same goes for Penelope when she introduces him with new information, but she gets more favoritism due to their old budding friendship, dating back to their parents.

MG picked heads, while Penelope chose tails, she flipped the coin and revealed the result. MG gave out a victory punch, and Penelope giggled.

"Just remember, Don't tell him where we got the information from, even if he gets irritating about it." Penelope warned and MG smiled at her as he opened the door and then gave her a cheeky wink before closing it behind him.

Time had passed and Penelope headed back to her room to get ready for dinner with her 'girlfriend's' family. Once she entered Josie had already been ready with mom jeans, and a crop top, while laying down scrolling through her phone. She got the sight of Penelope and sat upfront to get a better look at the raven-haired girl.

"You were helping MG for that long ?" Josie asked ironically,

"Well, Also Jed had kind of an emergency." Penelope replied casually grabbing some clothes to change into something other than MG's clothes, and Josie just kept watching her movements around the room until she locked the bathroom door behind her to change and while Josie puffed at the way Penelope seemed to tiptoe around her slight;y.

She could feel the awkward tension between the two of them, and she knew she had to deal with it until she got to the restaurant her father invited them to, and that was exactly what had happened. Josie reached over to interlock their hands before entering, and Penelope took notice to that, causing her brows to shoot up in surprise at the fact it had been Josie to initiate it.

They walked over to the table, and Alaric stood up to greet Penelope warmly giving her a hug, causing her to startle at the action at first. She then gave the best civil greeting she could fake for Rafael and Lizzie, by Penelope's standards even the couple had believed it was genuine for second, and Josie did the same, she did feel sorry for her sister though, she didn't like having her be with Rafael after what Penelope had revealed to her.

Rafael sat on the opposite side of Penelope, and after their last conversation he knew she included him in the list of people she disliked. Alaric sat on the head of the table while the two couples sat next to one another.

"So Penelope...I didn't get to thank you for reaching out about Kaleb, I know it was a hard decision, but it really is for his own good." Alaric said softly,

"I agree, I'm his friend, and MG is such a good friend of his as well and we both thought he needed help we couldn't offer." Penelope explained and she knew that mentioning MG's name would cause Lizzie to focus her attention on their conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you two managed to get together, I think you'd be a good fit for Josie, You know I was very impressed on your essay about Kai Parker a few months back, What made you write about him, Was it his connection to Mystic Falls ?" Alaric asked her intriguingly hiding his suspicions from Penelope, the girl was actually liking how this conversation was going, she could practically feel Lizzie's jealousy vibrating off her, while Josie seemed to have put her hand on her knee, and that made her jump slightly, but she played it off naturally.

Penelope gave Josie a quick glance and the girl acted like nothing had happened, Penelope ignored it for now in an attempt to focus on her conversation with Alaric.

"I followed Mystic Falls most recent history and the most interesting and complex one had been about him, So I kind of got obsessed." Penelope explained and Alaric gave her a confused look.

"I just don't know how you managed to get the research, Because we hadn't kept anything about his time in Mystic Falls in our library, or any library really." Alaric stated curiously,

"Well my parents were historians when it came to different covens, and when they moved to Mystic falls they found this hidden cabinet and it had quite a load of books about the supernatural and the one that had been left unfinished and in paper form was the one about Kai Parker, that's why I always found him such a mysterious figure." Penelope explained and Alaric nodded understandingly, brushing it away as a mere coincident.

"Are you sure you weren't just bias with the whole same last name thing ?" Lizzie asked jokingly, and Penelope gave her a close mouthed smile.

"My coven comes from Asia so no I'm not a psychopaths daughter." Penelope pointed out and Alaric smiled with ease at the knowledge.

"Anyways, how have you two been ? We hadn't had a chance to talk since our double date." Rafael remarked and Alaric's face lit up with surprise, he knew about the tension between the two couples, that's why he had been taken aback with this detail.

Penelope put her hand above Josie's which had been on her knee, and she leaned closer to the brunette, while Josie cozy-ed up next to her.

"We've been good, We went out last night, and it was a...nice surprise." Josie said boldly in an attempt to give Penelope some sort of hint, and Penelope rose her brows at the comment,

Was that what she thought it was ? A nice surprise ?

"Where did you guys go ?" Rafael asked nosy to find out more,

"We just had a very deep and eye-opening conversation." Josie said looking over at Penelope, who had done the same, and this was Josie taking Hopes advice trying to be as suggestive as possible.

"Very eye-opening, and it doesn't hurt that you're a good kisser." Penelope replied before taking a sip of her drink, Josie smiled shyly at the comment, Rafael had been jealous while Lizzie had been bothered by the flirtatious exchange, Alaric however widened his eyes at it before smiling quietly to himself.

Alaric then began to interrogate Rafael, before doing that he had noticed the lingering look he kept giving Josie.

"Rafael how are things with you and the pack, Emma had told me that there seems to be some tension between you and Jed." Alaric said unexpectedly and Rafael then focused his stare towards Alaric.

"Things have been uneasy, but I'm hoping I could turn things around and come to an agreement with him." Rafael stated and Penelope acted nonchalant about the whole ordeal acting as though she been unaware about his plans.

"That's great, I thought I might have to interject, but I'm pleased that you're handling it calmly." Alaric said and Lizzie winced at that, because she knew when they went through with there deal, it would be far from gracious.

They enjoyed there meal together and actually had a decent time, Lizzie was fulfilling the promise she made Rafael, and everything seemed to be smooth till now, until Josie had excused herself to the bathroom. Moments later Rafael did the same, Alaric and Lizzie had ignored the fact as they had been talking about Caroline and when they'd get to meet up with her once they had gotten to France. Penelope knew Rafael was trying to grab a moment alone with Josie and she was going to be there to interrupt it when it happened, but she remained cool while she kept herself seated.

Josie had gotten out of the bathroom only to see Rafael leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket as he waited for her. He beamed at her, but she felt rather bothered by that look that once got her heart racing.

"I guess we finally managed to get everyone to be peaceful under one roof." Rafael joked, but Josie had been indifferent to his comment,

"Yeah...Lizzie finally decided to not blow up on anyone." Josie said folding her arms together, keeping her distance from Rafael.

"I made her promise not to do that." Rafael smiled at her with a once charming smile that now seemed to have lost its magic. They both heard the sound of heels approaching them and when Josie looked over to see who had caused the commotion, she was relieved to see Penelope heading her way.

Penelope neared the two and she saw the visible look of delight on Rafael's face turn into a disturbed one, and she knew that her work had already been done, but she decided to rub more salt on the wound.

"Hey babe, you were taking a while in there I thought I'd come and check up on you...and I'm glad I did." Penelope said with an underlying attitude.

Josie didn't show it but she was at ease once Penelope had joined in the conversation, specially since the last thing she wanted at this moment was to have Rafael attempt to pursue her and her sister.

"I was just catching up with Josie...but before I leave I should probably inform you guys, according to Liz there is this banquet ball that happens with all the schools benefactors, and I know you usually skip it Josie, but how about you come along with Penelope this time, it could be fun." Rafael asked hesitantly, and Penelope acted like she was thinking the offer over, however in reality she already had an answer in mind.

"No"      "Sure"

Penelope and Josie had both said at the same time, and Penelope gave Josie a confusing look,

"It could be a nice change Penelope, and I kind of want to see you all dressed up." Josie stated smoothly, but Penelope narrowed her eyes in return.

"Fine, if that's what you want...I'll do it." Penelope replied before giving Josie a quick kiss on the cheek, just to get a reaction off of Rafael, and oh what a reaction it had been. His nostrils were flaring from jealousy.

"That's...Great, I'm going to head back to the table." Rafael excused himself, he didn't have the ability to see them all touchy with one another it made his blood heat up from disgust, and Lizzie noticed his change in behavior when he came to sit next to her, as she squeezed his hand from under the table to help soothe him.

Josie was looking at Penelope intently as the raven-haired girl chuckled as she watched Rafael walk back to his seat. She then turned around to face Josie only to be abrupt-ed by Josie's soft gaze that was directed at her. Penelope attempted to pull away from her stare, but instead she felt like she was being consumed by it.

"That was one hell of a pathetic excuse by the way." Josie said frankly, but Penelope failed to understand what Josie was talking about.

"What do you mean ?" Penelope questioned perplexed,

"You know...this morning, when you had to help MG." Josie remarked directly, she was done with the back and forth, she was going to beat Penelope at her own game.

"Listen...that wasn't an excuse." Penelope remarked in an effort to conceal her true intentions for leaving.

"Oh ? Is that so ?" Josie asked her rhetorically,

"Yes." Penelope simply said.

"I don't believe you." Josie stated instantly, holding onto Penelope's stare, while the other girl stood her ground.

"Well Miss Saltzemen, Why do you think I'd be lying ?" Penelope shot back gently,

"Because..." Josie lost her words then, while Penelope gave her a shrewd smile.

Josie's body began to itch, she wanted to reach just reach out to the raven-haired girl, but by doing so she felt like she was breaking their unwritten rule again, however this time it would be beyond acting like nothing had happened afterwards. Her eyes began to dart from Penelope's eyes to her lips.

Did she want this that badly ?

Penelope didn't usually get attached but there was something with the way Josie had been looking at her in the moment, and the way the brunettes eyes kept moving from her lips and back up to her eyes.

Josie swallowed hard and then found that courage in her, she pulled Penelope by her shirt making their lips meet each others. Unlike their previous kisses however this was less hungry and more passionate, they both kissed one another softly and then pulled away to rest on one another's foreheads.

"You aren't such a bad kisser either." Josie joked and Penelope gave out a small giggle, and the sound of it instantly made Josie's knees go weak.

"I try not to get too sloppy when I'm trying to impress someone." Penelope teased lightly and Josie gave her bashful smile.

"We should..." Josie began to say as she motioned to go back to the table, and Penelope nodded in agreement.

Heading back to the table, Alaric studied the two as they resumed to their previous seats. This time however the two had been stealing touches from one another, Penelope had wrapped her arm with Josie, and the other girl blushed at the action, it was as though there had been a shift between the two.

Lizzie took note of it, while Alaric got the bill and payed it. He stood up to signal for them to leave, as they all followed behind him to the front of the restaurant.

"I guess this is a farewell, Penelope it was nice talking to you, and the same for you Rafael, I'd offer a ride but I have another meeting to attend with Darius, he had just come back from Germany and we have some matters to discuss." He said while he gave both his daughters a hug goodbye. Once Alaric had left, Lizzie decided to continue with the pleasant act.

"I guess we will be seeing you guys at the Banquet ?" Lizzie asked curiously,

"You can count on it." Josie replied with a crafted smile.

"Well, good night Josie." Rafael said with Lizzie hooked on his arm.

Josie gave him the best smile she could assemble, while Penelope wrapped her arm around Josie waist.

"I'll see you around Rafael." Penelope said with a hint of sarcasm.

They both headed into separate ways, Rafael and Lizzie opting for a taxi ride back home. Josie and Penelope walked together back to the hotel, and Josie then sparked a conversation between the two.

"I'm so pleased you interrupted my conversation with Rafael when you did, he was being quite...you know." Josie explained, and Penelope looked over to her as they continued to walk.

"Weird ?" Penelope inquired,

"Suggestive..." Josie corrected,

"And you weren't into that ?" Penelope asked trying to get validation from Josie that she didn't have some sort of lingering feelings for him.  
  
Josie stopped in her tracks at the remark, while Penelope thought she'd have to wait for a really long time for a reply, instead Josie instantly gave her a reply.

"The only person I liked being suggestive towards was...you." Josie said candidly, and Penelope took a sharp breath at that. She then gave Josie her signature smile before cupping her face with both her hands to plant a warm embrace onto Josie's lips, and once she distanced her lips from Josie's a bit she could see the blush that formed on the brunettes cheeks.

She held out her hand and Josie took it as they resumed with their walk back to their room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter over four times because I had such a hard time trying to figure out with what direction I wanted to take it to, and this was the best I could come up with.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read, comment with you honest opinions they help me know what u guys might want.


	7. The One With The Mystery Woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MG and Penelope host a party to distract students when helping Jed take a deal from Rafael.

Students began to flood the entrance to the bar, all of them waiting in line to enter the highly anticipated party that the duo were throwing. Penelope and MG were helping Jed with his scheme to take the deal that Rafael and Lizzie were going to have with the local werewolves. The bar had been a few blocks away from the one where Lizzie and Rafael had set up their meeting at. For the time being everything seemed to be going accordingly, over a hundred students were attending, everyone was going to be distracted or too drunk and high to notice any of the side affairs that Penelope, MG and Jed were interfered in. Now all that was left was to make sure Jed could snag the deal right from under Rafael's nose, and to do so successfully Jed had said he'll make something up to keep the other Alpha from making it to his meeting.

MG had been at the entrance of the bar making sure all the employees he'd compelled were doing their job consequently, without any mishaps. While checking the people that arrived his eyes spotted a certain blonde that stood in front of him with a gentle expression. She had been as pretty as ever, dressed in white sneakers which complimented her white purse.

"Didn't expect you to be attending today..." MG said coldly trying with the best of his abilities to seem unaffected by her existence.

"Well, I wouldn't be Lizzie Saltzmen if I didn't attend every party, even one hosted by you..and her." Lizzie responded shyly.

He never knew in the past that he'd be able to make Lizzie feel so small when she talked to him, but now with all the recent events, it seemed like the tables had turned, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't boost his self-esteem a bit.

"Where's your other half ?" MG asked boldly,

"...He had some matters to attend to." Lizzie replied with a wince, she knew she was 'dating' Rafael, but the mention of it coming from MG hurts, because even after all the hurt she caused him, she still wanted to be apart of his life, in any form of it at this point.

"I bet he did...I hope you have a good time." MG remarked knowingly without revealing he knew anything about Rafael's true matters.

Lizzie entered the scene and everyone was already partying, people played on the pool table, others huddled around and smoked their joints, while some girls exited the bathroom after clearly snorting some cocaine. Her eyes scanned through the whole area until they landed on the raven-haired girl who she grew more despised of recently. She was behind the bar chatting with some students and making small talk with them while next to her sitting on the counter was her sister Josie, who was taking part in the conversation.

She didn't understand what Josie saw in that devil, she just wanted her sister back on her side, and the only reason she decided to really attended this party was to talk to Josie. She wanted to fix things between them, and she was going to try her best to get a hold of her but first Lizzie was going to need a strong drink to take the edge off.

Penelope and Josie were talking and mingling with some students when finally the students excused themselves and went to join other students who began to dance around. Penelope turned to Josie who sat on the counter, Penelope got closer and positioned herself between the brunettes legs before putting her hands on the girls thighs.

"Guess who made an appearance..." Penelope said and Josie tilted her head in questionably. Penelope motioned her head towards Lizzie who had taken a couple of shots and then joined a group of witches on the other side of the room.

"...What do you think she's doing here...and without Rafael ?" Josie noted confusingly.

Penelope knew exactly where Rafael was but she kept the facts to herself, she wasn't going to be putting Josie head to head with her sister not after Josie stated that she was now done with Rafael. It's been a long week since their dinner with Alaric and things have been going smoothly between the two, they had both been somewhat honest about their attraction for one another, even though they have continued with their fake 'relationship' they never quite labelled their true relationship yet.

Penelope knew this was already something completely different than any of her past conquests, because it was more than that and she was putting most of her barriers down for Josie, but she can't help but keep other things for herself, just in case anything went wrong, and with Penelope she always tried to keep herself from getting hurt, because she's still sore from the past, more than she'll ever be willing to admit.

"I have no idea...but I mean it is Lizzie, she wouldn't miss out on a party, specially one that I'm hosting." Penelope said perceptively.

"I guess you aren't wrong there..." Josie remarked indifferently.

Penelope looked at her softly, it's like she could read her, of course Josie would act like she wasn't hurt by the fact she misses her sister, but it was her twin at the end of the day and she loved Lizzie so much even with all her faults, and now that she wasn't still bitter about her and Rafael she felt like she could actually forgive her sister.

"I know you miss her, but she didn't treat you fairly Josie..." Penelope pointed out.

Josie knew that Penelope was just looking out for her, but it did hurt hearing the raw and honest truth, and she had felt that maybe this time, Lizzie had decided to throw her old habits away.

"I-I know, I think I should talk to her though." Josie said delicately, and Penelope nodded understandingly. After all who was she to tell Josie what to do or not, that was Josie's call at the end.

"...Before that however I thought maybe we could talk ?" Penelope asked amusingly, and the hint she gave Josie, made the brunette flush, and her eyes fluttered at the comment. Somehow Penelope still made her feel a certain type of way, the type of way none of her previous relationships have been able to achieve.

"Depends on what you want to talk about." Josie answered back flirtatiously, and Penelope gave her that special look she reserved just for her.

Penelope brought her face up and cupped both of Josie's cheeks before planting a long kiss, Josie held onto Penelope's waist using her shirt to pull her even closer, in order to be in close contact with her as much as possible.

Hope leaned next to the two while they proceeded to make out until she whistled and the two moved their heads towards the source of the noise, rolling their eyes at first until noticing it had been Hope with a bright smile on her lips, while Landon stood awkwardly next to her, he didn't seem to be the greatest at such big social events but their was something about the boy Penelope knew and she wasn't too fond of him for.

"You two are very entertaining and all, but I thought you should know that a certain blonde is shooting daggers at the two of you right now..." Hope informed them, while the two girls turned only to see Lizzie quickly move her glance way from them.

"So much for talking..." Penelope commented and Josie giggled, pulling Penelope closer to wrap her arms behind her.

"We can get out of here...if you want." Josie whispered into Penelope's ear and her brows shot up at the confident preposition, but she couldn't she had a mission she needed to see through.

"That would be great...but I can't leave MG to handle the whole party on his own." Penelope shrugged and Josie pouted jokingly in an attempt to make Penelope feel bad.

Penelope fell for it and quickly pecked her lips before continuing,

"I'll be back, duty awaits." She resumed before heading out of the bar to catch up with MG, leaving the three behind.

"Well, she's even cuter than I initially expected." Hope remarked, watching Josie bite her lip as her eyes followed the raven-haired girl as she exited the bar.

"She really is..." Josie replied warmly.

 

* * *

 

 

MG had been going through all the students that were arriving and suddenly Penelope popped up next to him with her hands on her hips analyzing the list he held.

"So...You done flirting with your girl ?" MG joked and Penelope smiled amusingly,

"Not yet...the night is still young...unless certain events decide to transpire." Penelope replied and MG checked the time on his phone,

"Actually it's almost midnight which means, Jed should be intercepting on the deal soon." MG informed her, and she stayed quiet thoroughly going through the plan in her head to make sure everything was working out the way they hoped.

"Okay, I'm going to go and make sure the deal goes well..." Penelope stated and MG gave her a bewildered expression, before stopping her by holding her arm softly.

"That wasn't part of the plan, if you're seen there this whole thing will blow up in our faces." MG warned her and Penelope thought once more through it.

"I'm going, I sense something off about this...It's too easy...keep an eye on Lizzie and make up an excuse with Josie, I can't really be dragging her into this." Penelope ordered and MG obliged understandingly, if Penelope felt something was off, then he best go with it because Penelope had a sense with these things.

MG went inside the bar, searching for Josie, and once he saw her he was taken back to see her in conversation with her sister Lizzie, they both seemed to be having a tender conversation, he used his hearing ability to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two while acting like he was occupied behind the bar next to the bartender that had been serving the drinks.

"It's been hard Josie, not having you around, its been really hard actually, and I know your'e with Penelope now but I don't want that to affect us, it'l be hard but I'll try." Lizzie expressed, and MG could see the startled expression on Josie's face from a mile away, she didn't expect that response but it was obvious that she had been relieved that her sister was willing to at least try to change.

"T-That means so much Lizzie, because I love you, and I care about Penelope...a lot and I just want you to know that and try to support me for once about something I want." Josie said with a hint of sadness, she just wanted her sister to be supportive of her when in the past she held her back, and Lizzie winced painfully at the declaration but she knew Josie was right.

"I promise I'll try Josie, I just want my sister back." Lizzie replied before enveloping her twin sister in a hug which the brunette reciprocated.

MG was happy the two had finally seemed to be on good terms again, but he can't help but feel uneasy, he wished Lizzie had been that upfront with her feelings for him in the past, he wished she didn't treat him the way she did and most of all he hopes she'll follow through on her promise to Josie. No one deserved to be let down that way, specially after a second chance was given.

They continued to talk for a few more minuets before Lizzie had bid her sister farewell, claiming she had some other plans, she grabbed her purse and pushed through the sea of people to make it out of the bar.

MG had to keep an eye on her, he too sensed something suspicious going on, even though leaving the bar wasn't the greatest idea since both hosts had decided to ditch their own party, he quickly followed the blonde outside to where she was heading. What MG didn't pay attention to was the fact Josie had taken note of him leaving after Lizzie, and that's when she had an odd inkling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Josie got a hold of Hope who was just exiting the bathroom, and Hope gave her a worried expression, because it was obvious Josie was somewhat out of her comfort zone.

"Have you seen Penelope ?" Josie asked in a low voice, she felt there had been some sort of secrecy to everything so she didn't want to make other students aware of the manner either.

"No...not since she bolted out of here." Hope briefed, and Josie's eyes widened, there was something occurring that she didn't know about and suddenly she began to feel wary of Penelope.

"Hey, Listen I don't think its anything se-" Hope tried to comfort her, but Josie cut her off midway.

"Hope, Penelope left her own party without saying anything before hand, and now MG seemed to have chased after Lizzie too...those two are behind something." Josie replied uneasily, and Hope's brows shot up in surprise.

"Go after them then, Landon and I will keep the party going." Hope ordered, and Josie ran out to follow MG while the couple attempted to hype up the crowd and keep the event going.

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope waited across the street from the bar where the meeting was suppose to be set behind, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarettes where she took one out and balanced it on her lips to light it. The stars shined the dark street along with the lamp posts that were positioned on side walk. Taking a drag and scanning her eyes through the opposite street to watch when anyone had entered the gloomy alley. She tapped her foot in anticipation, Jed is suppose to arrive any moment, but the odd thing was that the streets were mostly empty. Until she saw three husky men around their thirties casually walk into the alley, and that's when she straightened up and extinguished the cigarette by stepping on it and heading behind the men carefully in an attempt to not gather any attention.

Before she could walk into the the avenue however someone quickly grabbed onto her shoulder and spun her around, she was startled at first by the action but when she saw who it had been she beamed happily.

"Kaleb ?! What are you doing here ?" Penelope asked in a surprised tone, she hadn't expected to see him, and not here out of all places.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kaleb deflected and Penelope eyed him warily.

"I thought Alaric was still keeping you on a tight hold." Penelope averted the question as well,

"Well...He did and I've been doing much better these last few weeks, I guess I have you to thank, I know I was kind of a...mess." Kaleb expressed shyly.

Penelope was appreciative that he knew where she was coming from when she informed Alaric about him, but she was still confused over why he was in this specific location, and specially at the dead of night.

"What are you doing here ?" Penelope asked him once again, crossing her arms.

"What else do you think ? I'm here to help my boy Jed out and speaking of our favorite heartthrob." Kaleb said pointing at Jed who arrived solo rather than with a pack as agreed.

"Hey guys ! So ready to do this ?" Jed expressed excitedly, and Penelope shot him a questioning look.

"Where is your pack, you seriously expect to handle this just with Kaleb ?" Penelope queried, snorting at the stupid idea.

"They got held up by causing a fight with Rafael and his pack, and besides you're here now so I guess our chances are much better..." Jed replied gracefully and when Penelope looked towards Kaleb for some sort of reaction to support her he shrugged his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

MG had been following Lizzie through the streets of Geneva for a good fifteen minuets and she clearly wasn't going where the meeting was suppose to take place, instead she headed into an old building that seemed rather upper class and MG's curiosity increased at that. He hid behind a car watching as Lizzie went up the stairs that led to an apartment complexes front door. She pressed one of the buttons on the intercom and began to talk, MG focused onto the sound of her voice.

"It's Lizzie..." Lizzie spoke out,

"I'll come downstairs the whole place is a mess up here, you know magic stuff." the voice explained.

MG'a palms grew sweaty who could this witch be and why was Lizzie in contact with her, before he could have any more thoughts racing through his head, he was knocked out of his train of thought when Josie came next to him, to hide from Lizzie's view too.

"MG ! What the hell is going on ?" Josie's question came out as more of demand and MG's eyes widened in surprise by her presence.

"You followed me ?!" MG replied bothered by the fact.

"Are you kidding me of course I did, this whole thing seemed suspicious specially with Penelope leaving the way she did...Where is she by the way ?" Josie started to ramble but then ended her sentence with a slight hint of worry.

"Since you're here I guess it would be a waste of time to be hiding things, she's helping Jed steal a deal from Rafael, while I'm keeping a watchful eye on your sister, I thought she'd be heading to the meeting too, but I guess I was wrong." MG remarked, and Josie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would Penelope keep something like this from me ?" Josie continued to interrogate him, MG rolled his eyes by the excessive amount of questions, because he was attempting to focus on Lizzie.

"Because she obviously likes you a lot and she wouldn't want to involve you with her personal feud with your sister, specially now that you're not into Rafael that way." MG began to ramble and Josie's heart calmed down at the statement, but then she realized something off about what MG had said.

"Wait you knew our relationship was fake ?" Josie inquired and MG's face froze once he realized what he had slipped out,

"Whaattt, Noooo." he exaggerated and Josie rolled her eyes.

Before she could respond though she heard the buzzer to unlock the door go off, and she then looked towards the direction MG was focused on.

A petite woman opened up the door and headed onto the front of the apartment complex, she had an exotic look to her that gave her appearance a sense of mystery, she had a heart-shaped face and also had long black hair that fit her face perfectly. MG was actually somewhat star struck by her beauty while Josie seemed stunned by the familiar figure.

"Hey sweetie, How are you ?" the woman greeted Lizzie with a hug,

"I'm good, you know just...a lot of drama here and there." Lizzie said with a cheerful attitude.

"Trust me I know all about high school drama." the lady replied smiling only to reveal her gorgeous straight white teeth.

Josie began to nudge MG wanting him to tell her what they were saying and so he began to repeat what they had been chatting about in a low voice.

"Oh I've heard all about it from mom." Lizzie said and they both began to giggle at that,

"I'm guessing you kept your word and no one knows I'm in the country..." the women said in order to get validation from the twin.

"No I didn't mention it...at all...specially since you said it would be safer for me and everyone not to know." Lizzie responded,

"Okay, good...Did you get it ?" the woman asked,

"Yeah...It's in the purse." Lizzie said handing over the purse to the mysterious lady.

"Lizzie...in another life you'd know but in this one it would be better to keep it in a safe place." the dark haired woman explained, and Lizzie nodded her head understandingly, and MG was surprised to see just how much this woman he had never saw before was able to make Lizzie trust her blindly.

"I'll see you in France Aunt Bonnie ?" Lizzie asked hesitantly,

"Of course I'll be there, already told your mom to keep it a secret, wanted to surprise you and Josie, so you better act it out well, speaking of did you finally take my advice to fix things with her ?." Bonnie asked her concerned,

"Yes, I managed to talk to her about an hour ago, we finally talked it out and I said I'll be supportive of her." Lizzie explained,

"That's great Lizzie, and that girlfriend of hers ?" Bonnie continued clearly engaged with the conversation.

"Don't get me started..." Lizzie huffed and Bonnie gave her a understanding expression,

"From what you've told me about her, she reminds me quite a lot of Damon if I'm being honest, but I can't wait to decipher her once we meet up at the Banquet Ball, that's going to be fun." Bonnie expressed amusingly.

"It'll be great seeing you there, It's getting late but thanks again Aunt Bonnie." Lizzie smiled lovingly at her before giving her a farewell hug and Bonnie smiled brightly back at her before heading back into the apartment complex while Lizzie ordered a cab and told him to head back to the hotel.

Once the two where out of sight MG grew peculiar over the mystery woman and decided to ask Josie.

Josie however was clearly in shock, what would her Aunt be helping Lizzie from, and why keep it such a secret ?

"How do you guys know that woman ?" MG asked curiously,

"I'm guessing you've heard about the witch that was involved in all the crazy stuff that happened in Mystic Falls." Josie commented and at that it was as though a light bulb went on in MG's head.

"Wa-Wait, she's Bonnie Bennet ?! Like the one that had such a big psychic blast that sh-" MG was cut short by Josie who continued onto what he had been saying.

"She created her own dimension...yes that's her." Josie added on and MG grew excited over the news.

"Are all you're family and family friends legends or ?" MG asked sarcastically.

"Yah they are pretty great...But what the hell was that about ?" Josie asked herself rhetorically,

"Well for starters, Penelope needs to seriously impress your Aunt I mean...Penelope talks about all the crazy spells she's done all the time, you're Aunt is going to have a serious groupie on her hands." MG continued to joke, while Josie gave him a serious stern.

"MG, my sister just interacted with Bonnie Bennet about something dangerous that she had asked Lizzie not to mention my mom, whose Bonnie's best friend, this is something serious and for Lizzie's sake I'm going to the bottom of this."

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope, Jed and Kaleb entered the alley and the men Penelope had seen previously had already been there, leaning against the wall, waiting for Rafael and his pack to arrive instead they were greeted by a single werewolf along with a vampire and a witch, that's when there senses began to doubt the legitimacy of this deal.

"You guys are the local werewolves, correct ?" Jed asked confidently, he was always good at making himself seem intimidating when conversing with people.

"Yes...That's us, where is Rafael ?" one of the men questioned, Kaleb and Penelope gave one another a knowing glance.

Penelope suddenly cast a paralysis spell onto the three werewolves and the rush of fear flowed through their body due to the fact they failed to feel anything and had been frozen in place, goosebumps went through their body by the unfamiliar feeling.

"I suggest you tell us where those lockets are, unless you want our friend here to do more than just paralyze you ?" Jed warned, and usually it wouldn't have worked out so easily if it had been someone else, but Jed always had a way with charisma, something both him and Penelope seemed to have in common.

"They are in that bag over there." one of them cried out.

These local werewolves didn't know they would be facing a witch, but they were a mob and Kaleb knew they shouldn't underestimate the local werewolves, and that's why he had called over Hope, who made her appearance just in time except with an angry expression to boot.

"This better be good Kaleb, I left Landon all alone to run a god dam-" Hope stopped herself when she noticed Penelope was still holding her paralysis spell and three grown men seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes widened at the scene.

"What the fuck is going on ?!" Hope asked with furrowed brows.

"Kaleb, are you serious ?" Penelope and Jed said in unison,

"Guys, we need a way to compel these guys and we can't do that without a hybrid." Kaleb explained.

"Who said I'll do it, because why would I do that to a bunch of strangers ?" Hope stated with a her jaw clenched, she was clearly unhappy about the whole ordeal and now she was somewhat put in the middle of it.

"If you do it...I'll tell you the truth about Landon..." Penelope spoke out, and Hope's eyes sharpened towards her in surprise by the comment,

"What is that suppose to mean." Hope stated more than questioned at Penelope, she was never really in opposition with Penelope before, but there was a first time for everything.

"I told him to tell you but I'm guessing he chickened out, so you do us this favor and I'll do you one too." Penelope responded simply, and Hope held her gaze for a moment before she began to go up to each werewolf to compel them.

Afterwards the three werewolves ran off and Jed was satisfied by the result of this long scheme,

"I think we should celebrate, What do you guys say ? Head back the bar for a round of shots ?" Jed offered and Kaleb beamed excitedly,

"Hell yeah man, It was about time I get to finally go to a damn party." Kaleb laughed along side Jed and then Jed directed his attention towards the two girls, and they both shrugged before accepting his offer.

On their way there Hope turned to Penelope who had been pleased over the conclusion to their plan,

"You have a ton of explanation to do Miss Park, and not just for me..." Hope said and Penelope knew what she was hinting at,

"Oh I know..." Penelope replied shyly, she had this sense of guilt, she had this feeling as though she had lied to Josie, or cheated her in some way and she never felt this sense of remorse before.

"Good...Now what's been Landon hiding ?" Hope asked nervously, everything had been going great between the two and she didn't like the weight of realizing he could be hiding something significant from her.

Penelope leaned into her ear, to try and keep the guys from hearing the two, and thankfully they were deep in conversation.

"Come to MG's room tomorrow and you'll know." Penelope answered and Hope indicated to her that she will be doing just that.

They had come back to the bar and Landon was standing on one of the tables clearly intoxicated as he roared with the crowd of students, people seemed to be enjoying their time way more than before and Landon was the party animal that initiated the whole thing. It had been around two in the morning and the students still were pumped up with energy as they danced and sang along to the music.

Penelope was astonished by the whole atmosphere watching everyone in amusement until her eyes landed on Josie that had been looking towards her softly, much to Penelope's surprise, and next to her MG was seated mouthing to Penelope 'You're welcome'.

She slowly walked over to the brunette who kept her eyes glued at her, and once Penelope got closer that was MG's sign to leave the two to talk, he then beamed once he saw Kaleb and joined the others while they took shots.

"Before you say anything...I'm sorry, I know I should've just been upfront about tonight's intentions." Penelope quickly began to ramble apologetically and Josie's eyes widened in astonishment at the declaration, she never saw Penelope seem so uneasy.

"MG filled me on what the sidetrack of this whole party has been ...Penelope I think after our dinner with my father, I've made it clear that I'm into you...but I need to be able to trust you, all this secrecy isn't helping with that and I think it's time you and my sister put this whole feud aside." Josie expressed gently, and Penelope was taken aback by how straightforward Josie was being.

"Jojo, you can count on me to make things right...I promise...I'll be upfront from now on, and I'll even try to be civil with Lizzie...for you." Penelope softly replied with the new term of endearment that struck Josie.

Something as minor shouldn't be causing Josie to skip a beat, but even with all the ups and downs that came with Penelope, it's in moments like these where Penelope is beyond genuine that causes Josie to want to take the risk of being with her in any form. With all these promises, first with Lizzie and now with Penelope she can't help but feel that she will be let down by one of them, but with Penelope she felt that she had been worth the gamble for some reason.

"You better not waste it Penelope." Josie said with a small blush on her cheeks and Penelope moved her hands to caress them.

"Jojo ? Really ?" Josie resumed with a giggle, and Penelope smiled at her lovingly due to the sound of it.

"Do you not like it ?" Penelope asked brushing a strand of hair behind Josie's ear.

"...I love it." Josie expressed affectionately, and Penelope then brought her lips towards Josie kissing her tenderly, leaving Josie out of breath by the action.

She was in deep trouble she thought, but it was the best kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been attempting to write this chapter for around two weeks now, had to go through so many drafts, and this is how It ended up, this chapter might be a bit like a filler because it is next chapter is all the good stuff and trust me when I say you'll get your Posie content, and Caroline will be there too soooooo yahhh
> 
> tell me what you think give your honest opinions cause they help me improve


	8. The One With Bonnie's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gives what Hope had been asking for...

Lizzie had arrived back at the hotel, she paid her cab fair and headed upstairs to Rafael's room. She had to go and discuss with him the next step in their plans, but instead when she knocked on his door, and there was no answer. Confused about Rafael's disappearance she unlocked her phone and went to text him,

Liz: Rafael, Where are you ?

The text had been delivered and she waited a couple of minutes for a reply until she had decided to call him, while waiting for him to pick up she heard the distant sound of his phone ringing from inside the room. Was he seriously ignoring her ?

She knocked again on the door,

"Rafael it's me will you open up the door, I know you are in there." She said while listening in closely into the door to hear any muffled movements, instead she was left with no reply once again and there hadn't been any other sound coming from inside, until she heard the elevator sound coming from across the hall, and there Rafael had been exiting from the elevator while he used the wall to balance himself.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she rushed over to him, putting his arm around her shoulder while she moved his face towards her to see what had been wrong with him. He had a limp, and one of eyes had been swollen shut and he had a cut on his brow, while his lip had been sliced open slightly revealing his dark blood which drooled down his chin, towards his neck.

"Rafael, What happened are you okay ?!" She asked worriedly and slightly frightened by his beaten up appearance, while attempting to straighten him up. She hoped she wasn't causing them attention standing in the middle of the hallway while she tried to help him, but alas it had been around 2 a.m and all the students were still at the party that MG and Penelope had been hosting.

"J-Jedddddppppkkk" He replied unable to speak properly, he was clearly fatigued and hurt brutally. Lizzie's eyes widened in shock, she didn't understand what he had been trying to muster up but she heard Rafael saying Jed's name loud and clear. She quickly used her strength to help Rafael to his rooms door then she rummaged through his pockets to grab his rooms key and she aided him to his bed. Lizzie had spent most of the night tending to his care, and after grunting from the pain for around an hour he managed to close his eyes and fall to sleep.

After the way Rafael had showed up she knew that their initial plan had definitely fell through, and from what she could understand she knew for a fact that Jed had to have been the cause, but the only way Jed could ever know about the deal they had with the local werewolves was from his source, and the only person who had been Jed's source was Penelope fucking Park.

* * *

 

  
On their walk back Hope tried to act normally as she walked next to Landon, while MG had been deep in conversation with Kaleb about comics, at the end walked Penelope and Josie who had been leaning against one another while their hands had been interlocked.

"Tonight was fun..." Josie commented while Penelope looked over to her and nodded, Penelope had a long night she just wanted to sleep her tiredness away.

"Well, the only fun part was having you next to me, the rest was pretty dull." Penelope replied using Josie's arm as a resting place for her head.

Josie's breath hitched at the comment, every small comment that Penelope had made towards her seemed to have a big effect on her physically, and what MG had told her tonight while they hid behind a car had her mind racing. Penelope liked her, but she didn't get how in just a couple of weeks Penelope had managed to feel that way about her, it's like she needed the ultimate validation from the raven-haired girl, cause she didn't understand how someone like her could have the opportunity to get Penelope.

"Random question but why did you kiss me that night." Josie said outright without her realizing what had slipped out of her mouth. Penelope stopped her movement at the question and her exterior softened, as she looked at Josie.

"I guess you have to figure that out for yourself." Penelope replied with that gorgeous laugh of hers, but Josie kept her stare towards Penelope, she wasn't going to let this go, she had been curious and she wanted to know.

Penelope narrowed her eyes and brought her body a bit closer to Josie's, and the brunette could feel her heart beat beginning to pick up.

"Has your sister never mentioned our little conversation during freshmen year ?" Penelope asked with her brow quirking upwards, of course Penelope had a hunch that Lizzie had probably never revealed Penelope's crush to the other twin.

"What conversation would that be ?" Josie continued to ask, wanting Penelope to reveal whatever hidden conversation the two rivals had in the past.

Penelope tilted her head playfully, revealing a slightly mischievous smile before getting even closer to Josie.

"Hmm, It's just about how I had a crush on you during freshmen year...no big deal." Penelope mentioned nonchalantly but the way she kept looking at Josie clearly meant that it had been a bigger deal than it was.

Josie's brows shot up in surprise, Penelope had liked her way back when she had just moved to The Salvatore School and she had just found this out now ?

"Wait...why would Lizzie be interjected into this though ?" Josie asked confusingly,

"Well, Lizzie said I'd be a bad influence and she isn't wrong in that regard." Penelope said as she shrugged, her breath starting to get tangled up with Josie's at their proximity.

"From where I'm standing she seemed completely wrong about that...you are nothing close to what people perceive you to be... you are amaz-" Josie was cut short by Penelope's lips coming onto hers and Josie had fallen into the raven-haired girls spell, after all how could she not ? Penelope was a witch.

* * *

 

Penelope woke up the next morning with Josie's legs being tangled with hers and the brunette had been sleeping on her chest, and she hoped that Josie wouldn't wake up to the sound of her loud heartbeat ringing in the other girls ear, because Penelope was awe-struck by the sight. She couldn't fathom how Josie and her got close all of a sudden and the thing that brought them together was the fact that this all started with a fake relationship used to get Rafael and Lizzie's attention, now Penelope hadn't cared about the latter, she just wanted to be enveloped by Josie's presence all the time, and when did she get this sappy she began to think to herself.

Penelope was going to untangle herself from the taller girl but instead she just wanted to stay in bed and keep holding onto moments like these as long as she could because even with everything...she had a bad feeling in her gut that everything good that usually happens to her will soon be ripped out from underneath her.

* * *

 

Alaric had been on the phone with Caroline, she was in France and the trip was going to be moving there in just a weeks notice. Caroline had called him regarding the Banquet Ball that his daughters and Caroline had been looking forward to.

"The girls are going to spend the trip with me while they are in France, I want to see them as much as I could like we discussed before." Caroline said through the other end of the phone call.

"Yes of course, Have you had any updates by the way ?" Alaric asked anxiously. Every time he spoke to Caroline he always asked if their had been any updates on their never ending quest for the twins, but he could sense the typical answer coming from the blonde before she even had the chance to say it.

"I'm sorry...I've been continuously trying from my end, what about you ? What came up with Damon ?" She asked questioningly.

Alaric scratched his head as he replied,

"He read through every book he could and still came up empty handed, he had been researching with Elena and Bonnie again but nothing came up."

"...We need to start changing our technique nothing seems to be working and we are constantly running out of time, Bonnie has been abroad again to who knows where, she is constantly helping us but she hasn't said any new information recently. When I see her at the Banquet Ball I'll ask and see what she might've found, but knowing Bonnie she would've said something by now, she never keeps thinks to herself with matters like these." Caroline deciphered, while she stress-fully paced around her flat.

"Okay...I'll see you next week then." Alaric smiled warmly to himself knowing that she couldn't see his expression, before Caroline bid him a warm farewell in return.

Alaric was left with his thoughts for a couple of moments before taking out his favorite student essay from his bag, "The Mind of Kai Parker." by Penelope Park.

He was continuously haunted by this students essay, he was glad that he never really mentioned the exact coven that Josie and Lizzie had came from. At first Penelope's essay was nothing but a research topic filled with hypothetical's but the more he reread it the more he began to be sucked in by the raven-haired girls words, and now with her growing relationship with his daughter, he knew something was about to snap, but he just didn't know when.

* * *

 

MG had been in his room reading the new issue of one of his comics when he heard a knock on his door, he came over and opened the door only to be greeted by Hope, rubbing her hands impatiently.

"What's up ?" He asked curiously unaware of why she had come to his room.

"I'm suppose to meet Penelope here about something." Hope replied watching him carefully, seeing if he knew what she meant by that.

MG's eyebrows narrowed, he had no clue what she was hinting at so instead he told her to come inside and wait for a moment, while he rang Penelope's phone.

the raven-haired girl picked up the phone quietly,

"Hey, Hope is here for you, I don't know what about but you were suppose to meet her here." MG reminded her, and he heard Penelope's movement shuffling slowly,

"Oh yah, I'll be there in a second, tell her to wait." Penelope whispered into the phone while putting on one of Josie's hoodies, taking it from the nearest chair.

MG closed the phone and waited awkwardly with Hope before speaking,

"So...Penelope is on her way." he replied sheepishly, he wasn't used to being uncomfortable around Hope but the intimidating stare she was giving him really scared him at the moment, and Hope clearly seemed like she hadn't slept all night due to all the thoughts that seemed to be running through her head the night before.

Before the awkward moment could be prolonged Penelope was rushing into the room while she felt the two sets of eyes following her movement until she sat on Kaleb's bed and began to speak.

"So about Landon." Penelope said directly while Hope eyed her warily, the shift in her demo-nor towards the raven-haired girl was clear, Hope just wanted to know what this thing with Landon was about and she wanted to get along with the rest of her day.

"What's this thing about Landon ?" Hope asked with a hint of annoyance, and Penelope nodded understandingly, while MG gave Penelope a questioning look and she hinted at him to leave the room, to which he complied.

Penelope cleared her throat before she spoke,

"So this isn't really about Landon..." Penelope explained, while Hope had seemed to release the breath she'd been holding in for a while, Hope rolled her eyes at Penelope for wasting her time, and using this as an excuse to let her help her the previous night.

Before Hope could start lecturing Penelope, she spoke before giving Hope the opportunity.

"I just needed your help to know what this was about..." Penelope added while she stood up and grabbed a thick book from a hidden compartment that she used a spell to reveal.

Hope scanned her as the raven-haired girl open up the bulky book to a specific page and handed it over for the redhead to read. Hope took the book casually at first until she began skimming through the page and her eyes narrowed towards it more seriously.

It had been a journal entry that Lizzie had written about, she had written about a book that Aunt Bonnie had requested from her, she had been confused over what it had been for but she had written down the title of the book. It was called "The Creation of Heretics" and Hopes eyes lingered for a moment at the title, unsure of why Lizzie was sent to hand the book over to Bonnie.

"Wait...why is Bonnie in Geneva ?" Hope seemed to ask herself out loud, but Penelope had replied to her question none the less,

"And why would she ask Lizzie to specifically get her a book unless she wanted to hint Lizzie about something ?" Penelope replied smartly.

Penelope wasn't wrong Hope thought, Bonnie could get any book easily but why specifically make Lizzie get a book for her unless she was hinting at some underlying message for it all...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written in a while and that's because I hated how this fic ended up turning out but i reread it recently and found some new motivation for it. sorry for the delay !!


	9. The One With The City Of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip goes to Paris  
> Caroline and Bonnie meet up
> 
> Penelope is just cute

France was Caroline’s home for the past year, and as much as the scenery envelops her, she can’t help miss her kids, and all her friends back in Mystic Falls. However, the constant reminder that she is doing this for her daughters is the only form of motivation she has to keep going with her attempts for finding a cure. She had set up the banquet ball, and that had been a nice distraction to try and make her mind refresh from the constant readings, and scouting any leads for the cure. 

Caroline was lost in thought as she reclined on her sofa, but the sudden sound of her cell phone buzzing quickly made her pick up the source. Checking her phone she had received a long awaited text from one of her best friends, Bonnie. 

 

**Bonnie: When are the girls going to be settled at your place ?**  


Caroline checked the time on her screen before sending in a reply

 

**Caroline: In about four hours. Where are you ? You are suppose to be here in like five minutes**. 

 

She stood up and went to the kitchen setting up her mug to brew some coffee at almost 4 P.M in the afternoon. 

**Bonnie: Well lucky for you I’m right outside** . 

 

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the text, Bonnie hadn’t mentioned what time her flight was landing she had just announced that she would be here at four sharp. She walked towards the front door of her apartment warily. She opened the door to an empty presence. She rolled her eyes, before typing a text to have a childish banter with the witch. She was suddenly greeted with a subtle tap on the shoulder, making her turn around swiftly. 

 

There Bonnie stood with an adoring smile looking upon the blonde vampire with her pearly white teeth. 

 

“You transported over here again didn’t you ?” Caroline asked with excitement as she hugged her best friend. 

 

“Well you know me and magic, kind of a love-hate relationship type of thing, thought I’d be a good friend and use it to surprise a friend.” Bonnie reciprocated the hug lovingly. 

 

Carolina took a step back once they’ve detached and took in Bonnies style and appearance. She was sporting long hair, and her usual bohemian style that always suited her perfectly. Yet there was a slight change, but Caroline couldn’t put a finger on it just yet. 

 

“So give me an update on how Alaric and the girls are doing.” Bonnie changed the subject. She wasn’t going to bring up her interaction with Lizzie just yet, she had to make sure that the information she possessed is solid before she comes forward to her best friend with anything. 

 

“Well, Alaric is coping trying to handle the school on his own as much as he could, he mentions the things that the girls don’t mention about themselves. Lizzie is dating Josie’s ex-Werewolf boyfriend or conquest or whatever...so she’s definitely getting a long talk about that. While Josie seemed to have moved on todating the schools ‘head bitch in charge’ as the young kids like to call her.” Caroline explained while adding her personal flare with the usage of air quotes. 

 

“Isn’t that funny, you are no stranger to being this so called ‘head bitch in charge’ if my memory serves me well.” Bonnie remarked playfully, while serving the comment with an unmoving stance with her arms crossed. 

 

Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment, she constantly forgets that teenage part of herself, after all a lot had happened to her since then that it surprises her every time when she remembers her younger-self’s antics. 

 

“What can I say ? It came with its perks and downfalls, but who doesn’t like a bit of bitchy banter.” Carline says sarcastically. 

 

Bonnie gave her a smirk, she had missed their interactions, and she loved seeing Caroline relaxed like this, specially since it had been a while, since the blonde spent most of her time occupied in attempts of doing everything she couldfor the twins. 

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Hope was seated next to Landon on the buss while he slept on her shoulder, but her mind was deep in thought. She had been thinking about the big bulky book Penelope had showed her with the contents of Lizzies journal entries. She didn’t know how to feel about having the raven-haired girl practically reading everyone’s personal information, but on the other hand it seems to be useful, although when do the ends justify the means. She had been racking her mind back and forth over this, and she doesn’t know on which side to lean towards. A few seats forwards there had been two girls giggling as they shared funny stories with one another. 

 

“So you’re telling me that you have a weird kink for fire.” Penelope joked while Josie tried giving her a stern look but failing miserably as the sides of her mouth were twitching upwards towards a smile. 

 

Penelope kept going with that gorgeous laugh of hers while Josie held her facial expression, but then Penelope began to poke her cheek trying to make her budge. 

 

“Oh come on...you are trying to give me that death stare, but all it does is make me more turned on.” Penelope said bluntly.

 

At this point they both knew that they were well into one another and there was no need to throw vague flirtations here and there, even though Penelope never was the one to participate in that. 

 

“Is that so ?” Josie replied breaking her demeanor. Inching her face closer to Penelope’s while her eyes fixated on the green orbs in front of her. 

 

“Mhm, there is this weird allure to your anger...it almost makes it seem like you are about to light me up on fire with your favorite spell.” Penelope says with goofiness, while giving Josie the same intense look. 

 

“Well you better hope that I don’t leave a burn.” Josie whispered back due to their proximity. 

 

Penelope rose her brow upwards curiously before giving the brunette a mischievous smile and resting her hand to cup Josies cheek before giving her a tender kiss on her lips. 

 

Josie pouted at the shortness of the kiss, but Penelope gave her a shrug. 

 

“That’s all you get for now, I’ll make it up for you another time.” Penelope said teasingly. 

 

“Come on, you know I’m spending the trip here with my mother so we won’t be able to make up for lost time.” Josie remarked earnestly while resting her head on her bus seat. 

 

Penelope winked at her and smiled, before replying. 

 

“In that case...” 

 

Penelope leaned forward once again ghosting Josie’s lips before teasingly kissing the side of her mouth, to which Josie sighed disappointingly before being caught off guard by Penelope’s hold on her neck which brought her forward to pressing her lips against the raven haired girl. 

 

At that Josie felt herself sinking deeper into the embrace as Penelope moved with the kiss at a rhythm that made Josie weak. However, before Penelope was going to deepen the kiss they were both cut off by someone that peaked their heads towards their alley hovering over them. 

 

“You guys need to seriously get a room.” Lizzie made herself known except her comment didn’t have as much malice to it. 

 

The raven haired girls attention turned to the blonde. 

 

“How are you holding up knowing you won’t be spending time with Raf on this trip ?” Penelope shot her a challenging glance, after all she knows that the relationship Lizzie was in is constructed, then again who was she to talk, she thought to herself.

 

Josie kept quiet wanting to know Lizzies genuine answer, because for her she was going to miss cuddling with the raven haired witch at night while she peppered her with kisses along her face. 

 

“Of course I’m going to miss him, but I just can’t wait till I see my mother again.” Lizzie replied honestly, after all he had been her rock at the moment. 

 

The conversation between the two witches seems to be going better than it had been in the past. Penelope nodded understandingly, it was the answer she knew she’d get. On the other hand Lizzie decided to use a different strategy towards communicating with Penelope, she was gonna try to get under her skin after what Jed and Penelope had done to Rafael and his deal. 

 

Rafael had stayed quiet, mostly because he had been snoring silently next to Lizzie as his head leaned against the window. 

 

Lizzie gave Josie a cheerful smile which confused the brunette at first but then she reciprocated it before the blonde sat back down onto her seat properly. 

 

Penelope’s gaze went back to Josie, she was simply mesmerized by Josie, has been since freshmen year and now she was going somewhere with the girl. She didn’t know where, since there isn’t exactly a label on their relationship, they had just simply continued with the fake relationship and it turned real,but as long as Josie is by her side and she could hold her hand like she is right now she wouldn’t mind where. 

 

* * *

 

Alaric was at the front of the bus, his mind was wandering, but before he was engulfed into deep thought, the bus stopped in front of the hotel that they would be staying at. He sighed tiredly and began announcing to students to get their things and leave the vehicle one by one. 

 

He ushered the students until they reached the lobby, everyone headed to their rooms with their previously assigned roommates while his daughters sat in the lobby waiting for him to be done with his task. 

 

Penelope had kept Josie’s company, while Hope had taken the chance to civilly converse with Lizzie. After all they did have a good moment of drinking booze together that one night. 

 

Alaric eyes their interactions he was surprised by Lizzie and Hopes change of behavior with one another. Though what always made his mind glitch was Penelope Park and that essay of hers that haunted him. It had been all filled with theories but the evidence for everything was right there and he had been trying to find the perfect time to go in deep by interrogating her about it. With his daughters spending this trip at Carolines it seemed like the perfect time. 

 

Alaric signaled for the twins that it was time to head out, and they nodded understandably, Lizzie and Alaric went ahead with no Rafael in sight. Penelope held Josie back for a second,

 

“Have fun Jojo...” Penelope said softly, she was getting kind of flustered and it even surprised herself. 

 

Josie moved closer and began rubbing her hands up and down Penelope’s arms. 

 

“I’ll see you at the banquet ball in two days...but I-I’m going to miss you...” Josie said biting her lip while Penelope’s eyes zeroed in on the action and at that Penelope couldn’t just stand there and not kiss the girl, so she did just that, giving the brunette a warm long chaste kiss before stepping back, giving Josie her signature wink and pointing her finger guns at the girl.

 

While the brunette touched her lips where Penelope’s warmth lingered.  

 

* * *

 

Carolina hops excitedly at her daughters once they appeared on her door step, she wrapped her hands around the both of them tightly as the twins had to endear the fact they had a hard time breathing due to the hug. She let them go and smiled at them like a little kid on Christmas morning. 

 

“I’ve missed you guys so much, you two  better be ready for this ball because we are gonna have a good time.” Caroline smiles brightly. 

 

“We’ve missed you too mom, I can’t wait to see this city !” Lizzie replied happily, while Josie matched her excitement because she was honestly glad to be with her mother right now and to be able to discover the city of Paris. 

 

“Well I’ve got you guys a surprise...” Caroline said slowly. 

 

Lizzie already knew it was going to be their aunt Bonnie but none the less now was the time to fake her shocked face. Josie has also had a feeling it would be Bonnie too, Lizzie however doesn’t know that Josie had been with MG observing their interaction back in Geneva. 

 

“If it isn’t my favorite witches !” Bonnie said coming out a room. 

 

“Omg ! Aunt Bonnie, I can’t believe you’re here.” Lizzie said excitedly playing off her part well, while Josie stood there dumbfounded, but quickly picked herself back up. 

 

“Bonnie ! I didn’t know you were gonna be here how are you ?” Josie spoke while matching Lizzies enthusiasm. 

 

“All is well, but I heard they are going pretty well for you too.” Bonnie replied with a quizzical look, she likes flipping between a goofy and serious behavior with the twins, it made her sarcastic statements stand out. 

 

“Yah things are...fine.” Josie remarked shyly, her cheeks revealing a hint of pink due to the thought of Penelope.

 

“Penelope Park seemed to have an effect on you.” Caroline smiled mischievously while raising one of her brows up knowingly. 

 

Josie giggled like a child at the comment before realizing that she sounds like a giddy school girl, but how could she not when she had been able to kiss those plumped lips of Penelope’s and sleep next to her all tangled up while the raven haired girl whispered sweet things into her ear at night. 

 

“Penelope Park has an effect on everyone.” Lizzie rolled her eyes before giving out a scoff. 

 

Caroline’s attention went back to the blonde. 

 

“How about you my dear Liz, hows Raf treating you hopefully better than Josie.” Caroline replied with a somewhat snarky attitude, she didn’t sound mean towards her blonde daughter but she hit the right chord since it made Lizzie stiffen. 

 

“He’s...ahh...he’s doing well.” Lizzie remarked somewhat quietly, realizing that she is going to be getting a talk from her mother about how dating your sister ex shouldn’t be an option, especially with all the drama that had caused to her mothers circle of friends. 

 

“Hate to intrude but how about we have some dinner.” Bonnie said to the others while Caroline nodded approvingly.

 

“I think that’s a great idea, girls wouldn’t you say ?” Carolina said to the twins, Lizzie glad the subject of he conversation had changed for now. 

 

“I’d like nothing more.” Josie replied, not caring about how her mother had mentioned her ex boyfriend in a conversation that involved her sister instead she looked down upon there phone to a text from the raven hair girl that seemed to constantly occupy her mind.   


**Penelope: I’m going to miss you too <3**

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The One With All The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope can’t sleep

The room had been quiet and the only noise that filled the room was Penelope’s silent breathing. With Josie gone she hadn’t been able to fall asleep, as if the girl had been some kind of sleeping pill. Penelope instead took the opportunity to find something else to occupy her mind from her inability to sleep. She checked the time on her phone and it had been around three in the morning, she groaned annoyed before noticing a recent text message from Josie. 

 

** Josie: can’t wait to see you  **

 

Her heart fluttered at the text, and she laid in bed again with her phone on her chest. She never felt the way Josie made her feel with anyone else before, and it filled her heart with guilt knowing that she had been reading the brunettes journal entries, how could she not read them when they had been there in front of her eyes in her bulky book, taking up a full page with Josie’s beautiful handwriting. 

 

Penelope stood up and went over to grab the bulky book, opening it to Josie’s most recent writing. 

 

She shouldn’t be doing this she thought to herself but skimming through the first line she noticed her name pop up for the first time in Josie’s journal. Well now she didn’t have an option but to read it, because the curiosity had overcome her. 

 

_The city of Paris is absolutely thrilling, yet my thoughts are all clouded by Penelope Park. It’s funny how just recently she had done nothing but make me annoyed and bothered by her presence but ever since this trip, it’s like something else had snapped. I can’t even sleep right now, if Lizzie could look over to my side of the room she would definitely be worried about me, but the smell of Penelopes perfume had gotten stuck to most of my clothes. If I could just be with her right now I’d just like to tell her how I’d want nothing more but to be in her presence because it has been one of the best things that had happened to me_. 

 

Penelope has finally let go of the page and her heart began to ache, she can’t keep doing this, reading Josie’s thoughts this way it wasn’t right, she knew she had to tell her, and it better be soon before Penelope’s feelings get too deep, at least deeper than they already have. 

 

When closing the book she added a small sticker on the cover, and it had been the brunettes overused spell, wishing she herself could say it in order to rapture the bulky book to flames but her mind refrained her from doing so. 

 

* * *

 

Penelope had worn a pair of leggings and a hoodie ,  deciding to go for a late night stroll and smoke her stressful thoughts away. 

 

She quietly headed out of the hotel without anyone taking notice and went into a small shop to buy a carton of cigarettes with a small bottle of gin. She had used a spell to make the clerk think she had already showed him her I.D and headed back to the hotel, occupying herself on its roof top while enjoying the sight of the bright stars that hung above her. 

 

On her third cigarette and a quarter way down her bottle she heard the door behind her open up, causing her to jump in shock when she was greeted by Alaric’s presence. She had gotten nervous, but faked her cool. 

 

“Mr.saltzmen, What a pleasure.” She said rhetorically while he gave her an indifferent glance. 

 

“Penelope park, couldn’t sleep ?” Alaric’s said nonchalantly as he walked slowly towards her. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, he hadn’t said anything about the fact she was breaking the rules and not to mention drinking, so she decided not to point it out. 

 

“Had a hard time with all these thoughts going through my head.” She remarked, she wasn’t going to exactly spill her feelings to Josie’s father and her headmaster but what was so wrong about being honest while keep things vague. 

 

“Is one of those things the infamous Kai Parker ?” Alaric’s rebutted casually. 

 

The raven haired girl gave him a quizzical look, this was the second time Alaric had mentioned her essay, and she is starting to wonder if Alaric randomly finding her here was a mere coincidence. 

 

“What is this about ?” She replied directly. She didn’t intend to be so direct but the lack of sleep was getting to her and so was the slight buzz of nicotine concocted with alcohol. 

 

“We need to talk...” he gave her a shy smile, he was never really open to his students about the things that went on in the school, except for Hope. The tribred was his partner in crime when it came to these things, even though he doesn’t like to think about it like that due to the fact he was putting a teenage girl in harms way, if he truly thought about it correctly. 

 

“What’s with the obsession with Kai Parker ?” She challenged him, with a hint of nosiness. 

 

“Not really an obsession...it’s just that I have personal history with him, and what you had talked about in that essay had been so accurate in perceiving him that it peaked my interest over where you got the source.” Alaric’s explained with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Penelope was taken aback, Alaric had snuck up on her to question her about Kai Parker but decided on ignoring the fact that she had broken very important rules. She knew that this had to be important if her headmaster was going to look over what she was doing at the moment. 

 

“...it was a missing page from Stefan Salvatores journal, he had hide it in a compartment along with other things.” Penelope hinted, she wasn’t going to reveal what other things the cabinet contain, specially if Stefan had gone through lengthy measures to keep them hidden, her parents had just been lucky to stubble upon them really, and they kept it to themselves. 

 

“Where did he hide this compartment ?” Alaric continued to question, while Penelope began to build her walls up into greater lengths due to his interrogating manner. 

 

“I guess you are going to have to be honest with why you are questioning me, if you wanna know where.” Penelope gave him a somewhat scary look, he didn’t want to admit that the raven haired girls mannerisms somewhat made him feel like he was stupid.

 

“Personal vendetta if that’s what you wanna call it.” Alaric’s replies simply, the bothering tension filling the air, and he knew he wasn’t going to break Penelope and convince her to tell him, but he could at least try. 

 

Penelope put her hands on her hips continuing to narrow her eyes at him, something was way off but she wasn’t one to budge. 

 

“Personal enough to include your wife ?” Penelope said abruptly, causing Alaric to wince at the question. 

 

It seemed to him that Penelope knew more than she was letting on, but did she know enough. She somehow knew that Kai was behind his wife’s murder, but did she know anything about The Merge ? 

 

“Maybe...” Alaric retorted, and Penelope then seemed to soften. 

 

“That’s all I know, I’m sorry if you expected more.” Penelope expressed apologetically before Alaric nodded understandingly. 

 

Before leaving her alone he turned around to say one final thing. 

 

“I better not find you breaking the rules again miss Park.” 

 

* * *

 

Josie woke up to the sound of Caroline and Bonnie blasting music in the house, she looked over to the bed opposite of hers and Lizzie hadn’t been in bed either. Josie stood up checking if the bathroom was open but instead she got a groan from Lizzie who had her voice muffled from being occupied by brushing her teeth. Josie sighed and headed to the living room where her mother was more than chipper along with her aunt Bonnie. 

 

“Good morning cutie.” Caroline said before giving her daughter a motherly kiss on the forehead  and a tight hug. 

 

“ I think your daughter craves a different type of affection Caroline.” Bonnie said noting how Josie was being bothered by her mother over engulfing affection.

 

Caroline pouted, but she didn’t take it to heart she knew that as her kids got older they were less into the whole affection thing from their parents. 

 

“Sorry I’m just tired.” Josie said with exhaustion.

 

“Well we were gonna go show you Paris, so you better have some coffee because it’s going to be a long day and tomorrow is going to be longer with the Banquet Ball.” Caroline explained while Bonnie had already poured Josie a hot mug of coffee. 

 

“What are you missing your girlfriend Josie ?” Bonnie said with a sly smirk, she had heard a few things from Lizzie about the brunettes significant other, but she wasn’t going to write her off right away specially since the girl resembled Damon and herself to some degree.

 

Josie huffed and rolled her eyes at Penelope’s mention, not because she didn’t miss her because she did, a lot. It was due to the fact she didn’t want to delve into explaining all the details with her mother and aunt. 

 

“Hm, Josie seems to be keeping things from us Bonnie isn’t that just sad.” Caroline said playfully before nudging her best friend.

 

“How can we turn that frown upside down Caroline ?” Bonnie said playing along with Caroline. 

 

Josie looked at the two interacting awaiting there conversation to continue. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Penelope would just show up out of smoke ?” Caroline noted and Bonnie smiled knowingly. 

 

“According to Lizzie that’s her speciality...” Bonnie remarked and as if on cue the door bell rang and Josie’s brows perked upwards in surprise, they wouldn’t she thought. 

 

Caroline tilted her head to the side as if questioning who could be at the door. 

 

“I wonder who that is...you wouldn’t think ?” Caroline sad sarcastically to Bonnie.

 

“Pft, no that would just be weird...” Bonnie continued along with Caroline. 

 

Josie stood up hesitantly, they weren’t being serious were they ? 

 

Caroline opened the door, and to Josie’s disappointment it hadn’t been the raven haired girl instead it was Bonnie and Caroline’s third half, Elena.  


As usual she looked as great as ever with her slim figure and simple clothing, however she wasn’t hooked to Damons arm, she was alone with her suitcase. 

 

“Hopefully you have room for another friend.” Elena said with a bright smile as she hugged her two friends tightly. 

 

Lizzie came out of the bathroom with confusion written all over her face but then it turned into joy once she realized who it had been. 

 

“Lizzie look how much you’ve grown, and Josie still giving me that famous pout, you’re lucky that you’re cute.” She said to the two before giving each one a loving hug. 

 

“Where’s Damon ?” Lizzie questioned. 

 

“You know he’s still in mystic falls with your cousin, he’s busy with things as usual.” Elena gave them a cheerful smile but gave Caroline and Bonnie a knowing glance. 

 

“So ladies moving on from that what’s the plan for today ?” Elena changed the subject, moving herself to shift her weight on the kitchen isle.

 

Today was sure going to be a long day Josie thought but she was glad to have this much needed family reunion. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The One With Josie’s New Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Caroline have a talk about Penelope, which leads to Josie making a decision.

Josie was enjoying her time, as best as she could. Her mind being stuck to the thought of Penelope began to bug her. As if the girl had been some kind of leach, but in the best way. Caroline noticed how her daughter had been silent and Was deep in her thoughts as they sat on a bench enjoying their croissants. She rubbed her daughters shoulder before signaling for her to follow her so they could have a private conversation. 

 

Bonnie, Elena and Lizzie had been busy taking pictures of one another and the scenery around them. 

 

“You seem deep in thought.” Caroline spoke, filling up the quiet air that has been hanging between the two. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking more than I probably should.” Josie expressed honestly. She was in another world fantasizing. 

 

Caroline gave her a knowing look, rememberers the days when she use to do that herself. 

 

“Penelope Park is special isn’t she.” Caroline remarked catching her daughter of guard with the direct statement. 

 

“I never thought she’d be but...she is, I just never felt this way in the best not with Rafael, not ever.” Josie said revealing her feelings. 

 

Caroline nodded understandingly. 

 

“Lizzie doesn’t seem like a fan.” Caroline pointed out and Josie’s expression fell, she already knew how Lizzie felt about the raven haired girl, but she couldn’t keep putting the way her sister felt before herself, not anymore. 

 

“I know...it’s because of this weird witch hierarchy.” Josie sighed. Caroline softenedputting her hand on her daughters shoulder again in order to make the brunette look directly at her. 

 

“As long as she makes you happy Josie that’s all that matters, and besides at least you are missing your significant other, Lizzie seems indifferent.” Caroline said suspiciously. While Josie’s heart rate picked up by the fact that her mother labeled Penelope as her significant other, if only that was the case, her face fell at the comment.

 

“That’s the thing...Penelope and I aren’t exactly...official.” Josie said slowly, while Caroline’s brows shot up in a slight surprise.

 

“Why is that ?” Caroline questioned, while Josie simply shrugged. 

 

“If you want her to be yours Josie, go after her, it’s not worth wasting the time you could be having together.” Caroline continued wearing her heart on her sleeve. After all she’d do anything she could if she could just have one more minute to spend time with Stefan. 

 

Josie knew right away what her mother was hinting at and it gave her an adrenaline rush, she stood up and decided to take charge. 

 

“You are right, what am I doing ?” Josie huffed disappointed with herself. While her mother gave her a loving smile. 

 

“I guess you are taking an Uber to go get your girl.” Caroline noted as she already ordered a car for her daughter. 

* * *

 

 

Penelope had been in bed alone, the other bed in the room still neatly made since her roommate wasn’t going to be staying here for this section of the trip. She closed her eyes once again, trying to get more sleep but as she was about to fall asleep a loud knock came from her door. 

 

She stood up with her disheveled appearance not really caring at the moment because she was going to yell at MG or Hope for waking her up specially since she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. 

 

“Give me a second my god !” Penelope yelled towards the door that kept banging loudly.

 

She headed towards the door flinging it open with a bothered expression but once she had realized it had been Josie wearing a cute outfit matched with a beret, she stood there for a second thinking that she might’ve been dreaming. 

 

“Hey...” Josie said with a bright smile plastered on her face 

 

“I-I’m sorry didn’t know it was you.” Penelope said still shocked, looking at the brunette with a steady glance she had gotten a rush of energy all of a sudden. 

 

“It’s fine...I just needed to see you.” Josie said moving closer towards the shorter girl before moving a strand of her behind Penelope’s ear, and then cupping the sides of her face. 

 

Penelope was just melting under the brunettes touch, god she couldn’t even remember a time before Josie’s simple touch made her body light up. 

 

The brunette kept her hold on the raven haired girl before leaning down towards Penelope’s lips, moving her hands to get tangled in her hair. While Penelope had her hands on Josie’s hips. 

 

Josie closed the door behind them with her foot, as she moved Penelope towards the bed, before coming on top of her, still kissing her as their tongues dipped into one another mouths. 

 

Penelope never liked surprises but her view point on it was starting to change. She then pulled Josie’s bottom lip playfully with her teeth before stopping their kiss to catch a breath. She was absolutely mesmerized by the brunette, her heart rate was ringing in her ears from just how much her heart was beating. 

 

Josie was just being consumed by Penelope’s green eyes, she could see that look that Penelope reserved just for her and she could have sworn that she felt a hint of love in them, but who was she to jump to conclusions without doubting herself. 

 

They stayed in proximity with one another before Josie spoke. 

 

“There is a reason I came her...I had a proposition for you.” Josie said shyly while still keeping a steady glance at Penelope who began to smirk tenderly. 

 

“What would this proposition of yours be Jojo ?” Penelope replied lovingly ghosting Josie’s lips. Their breath mingled with one another drove Penelope insane. 

 

“Umm...would you ? I mean...I-“ Josie began to stutter, and Penelope found it to be one of her favorite qualities of Josie’s, specially since it made her cheeks flair up with redness. Penelope gave her a short kiss before resting their foreheads together. 

 

“Well...you know you are my date for the banquet ball tomorrow and I just thought that maybe you’d would also want to be my...” Josie spoke slowly, and Penelope listened to her making sure she was giving the brunette all the attention she wanted. 

 

“...girlfriend.” Josie whispered but Penelope heard it loud and clear and her eyes shot up in surprise, she felt like the action scared Josie a bit, making the brunette retreat slightly but before she could Penelope gained a hold on her.

 

She gave her a wide smile, one that Josie has never seen before. Penelope got a hold of her neck and brought her forward in a long kiss before pulling back to speak. 

 

“I’d love nothing more than to be yours Jojo,  because being in your presence has been one of the best things that has happened to me.” Penelope said caressing the brunette cheek. While on the flip side Josie was somewhat taken a back it was weird how Penelope had read her mind, she had written down what Penelope said to her in this moment last night in her journal, however Josie didn’t find it suspicious she found it beyond endearing that the raven haired girl seemed to know her so well. Josie gives her a kiss on the cheek before coming down to lay next to her in bed and tangling herself with the shorter girl.

 

* * *

 

They spend the next hour in bed cuddling and talking about random things until Josie mentions how all her family seemed to be in Paris. 

 

“Bonnie and Elena came, It’s been nice having them around specially with mom around.” Josie expressed and Penelope turned her body towards Josie and stopped playing with her fingers. 

 

“Bonnie as in...Bonnie Bennett ?” Penelope asked interested. 

 

“The one and only.” Josie stated simply and Penelope gave her a cheeky smile. 

 

“What ?” Josie continued questioningly.

 

“Is your whole family filled with hot individuals and smart people or ?” Penelope said playfully poking at Josies sides. 

 

“Oh ! So my aunt is hot...” Josie attempted to act hurt but she was enjoying the banter. 

 

“I mean...yah but who could top you Jojo ?” Penelope said rhetorically. 

 

Josie’s breath hitched before gaining her confidence to reply flirtatiously to the raven haired girl. 

 

“You.” Josie gave her a suggestive look and Penelope replied with her signature smirk before clashing her lips onto Josie’s  once again.

 

Penelope moves towards straddling Josie who had been beneath her on the bed. Josie’s hands began to sneak their way up Penelope’s bare thighs and she could feel the opposite girls goosebumps. She liked having that effect on Penelope Park, who had been known as a player but with Josie she had been nothing of the sort. 

 

Josie hands continued to sneak upwards till they reached the witches ass, and the raven haired girls breath hitched at the action. 

 

Penelope’s tongue began to dip deeper into the brunettes mouth, she was intoxicated by those lips, and she didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. 

 

She began to playfully move her hands on Josie’s skin beneath her shirt, before the brunette opted to taking her shirt off. Exposing her body to Penelope and the raven haired girl was awestruck. 

 

“Josette Salztmen you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Penelope whispered, before the brunette continued sucking at Penelope’s bottom lip. 

 

Penelope began to make her way down Josie’s neck before staying there to leave her mark, while the brunette groaned at the action. Noticing how it had pleased Josie she began to move even lower before pulling back slightly. Stopping herself from going further, she didn’t want to go there with Josie yet, it wouldn’t be fair. Not when she had been keeping secrets from the brunette.

 

Josie was slightly disappointed but she let it go, giving Penelope an understanding look, before giving her one last chaste kisson those lips she loved so much. 

 

After a while Josie said her good bye, since she was heading back to her mother’s place. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the ball.” Josie said with a giddy smile. While Penelope stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss out on an elegant ball to see my girlfriend in a sexy dress.” Penelope remarked with a smile that made the brunette swoon. 

 

Josie gave her a quick kiss before heading down the elevator, just when Penelope was about to close her door, Hope put her hand on the door. 

 

“Are you going to tell her or should I ?” Hope said with her arms crossed on her chest. 

 

“Hope this isn’t the right time.” Penelope said dismissively, but Hope put her hand on the door once again halting the witch from closing the door. Penelope groaned agitated before letting Hope into her room. 

 

“You need to tell her...this isn’t right Penelope.” Hope remarked standing while while Penelope took a seat on her bed. 

 

“I know...it’s just...” Penelope was about to find some excuse to justify herself but she couldn’t because Hope was right. 

 

“I’ll tell her...Just give me some time.” Penelope added and Hopes expression softened.

 

“You’re scared you might lose her aren’t you.” Hope noted and the way Penelope had a hard time looking at Hope while saying that gave her the answer she predicted. 

 

“Josie might understand, but she’ll need time afterwards.” Hope said sympathetically before giving Penelope a surprise hug and headed back to her room. 

* * *

 

 

Penelope had been in her room the whole day, and since she was going to get rid of the book, she decided that this was going to be the last time she reads through it’s contents. 

 

She flipped over the pages, Lizzie mentioned her longing for MG, while some students had listed the number of people they wanted to fuck, others mentioned their family troubles but her eye got stuck on one specific entry that made her her heart ache and her stomach knot.

 

_Penelope park, although could be credible, is very closed off. She won’t talk about Kai Parker, and our chances for finding a cure are waning day by day. The Merge is haunting all of us. Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon have been doing their best, they have been trying to find any leads but everything ends up with a dead end. I can’t bring myself to tell the girls that one of them might die by having the other absorb all their magic, after all how could I. Our absolute last resort is contacting Kai from the prison world, however hopefully it will never come to that. It can never come to that. I won’t let it._

 

Penelope’scheeks were soaking wet from the tears that rolled down her face. She hugged her knees to her chest as she began to realize why Alaric had been obsessed with knowing about Kai Parker, why Caroline had always been away. It all made sense, and her heart couldn’t take it, Lizzie had a stronger personality than Josie, she’s always putting herself first and making Josie take care of her without letting the brunette get much time for herself, but Josie has been doing better with that maybe the brunette can fight through this, and if Josie couldn’t Penelope would fight for her as much as she could. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me all the feedback.  
> If the fic is bad I wanna know why, if it’s good I’d also like to know why thx


	12. The One With An Unconventional Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie comes to a newfound realization.

** Lizzies POV **

 

Today was a great day, spending time with my mother and my two aunts made me forget about all the drama, I didn’t have to think about Raf and our scheme, I didn’t have to occupy my mind with MG and all my confusing feelings towards him, and most importantly Penelope fucking Park hadn’t crossed my mind once. That is until my mother had announced to the rest of us that Josie has decided to go see Penelope because she missed her. 

 

The whole ordeal made me gag, here she was miss HBIC waltzing into my life trying to sabotage me, first it was with deciding to overtake my reputation then it was with befriending MG, and now it’s dating my twin sister who I thought had deserved much better than the fickle raven haired girl...that is until later throughout the day.

 

I hadn’t been in a good mood afterwards I had slumped through the streets of Paris attempting to keep my cool by hiding my clenched fists in my pockets, till mother dearest noticed I was off. 

 

“Lizzie, we need to talk.” 

 

I sighed, but then again this conversation was bound to happen eventually. We went out for a small stroll while Bonnie and Elena remained in the café, dishing about all the new stories they had while catching up on one another. 

 

“Okay what is this about ?” I said slightly bored. 

 

“I know you don’t like Raf so why are you dating him ?” She said straight to the point. 

 

Of course mother had to be direct, it was her new thing, she didn’t like wasting her time by being vague, specially not with us, her daughters. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this mom.” I replied turning away to walk back to the café when my mother held my wrist gently to stop me from leaving. 

 

“Come on Lizzie, we agreed you’d stop with this behavior.” She said to me softly, and she wasn’t wrong we had agreed but then things got all cloudy. 

 

“Fine...I’m dating Raf because it’s a way for us to get the ones we truly want.” I replied with annoyance, I could already see the gears turning in my mother’s head, and the expression of disappointment written on her face. 

 

“Lizzie...that isn’t the way to go about things.” She uttered while taking my hand in hers.

 

“Mother I just can’t help but feel everything is being taken away from me, first it was having Penelope take everything from under my nose, then the whole ordeal with MG, and now this thing with Josie and Penelope...I just can’t help but feel Penelope hates me for some reason.” I expressed honestly, my eyes towards the ground not wanting to see the look of pity in my mother’s eyes. 

 

“Well, Lizzie did you ever think why you really hated Penelope before ?” She asked me curiously, and I simply shrugged. 

 

However, something did seem to click, Penelope had a crush on Josie back in freshmen year and the thought of that always ached my heart, it gutted me knowing that Josie could maybe leave me, because at the end of the day we are twins and we were bound to always be inseparable. Yet, as time went on it was always like Josie had been there for me just due to my possessive and needy nature, god how could I be so selfish ? 

 

“I guess now that you mention it, something does ring a bell.” I said while my face fell. 

 

She gave me a loving hug and a kiss on my forehead as she soothed me. 

 

“Then I think it’s time to own up to your mistakes Lizzie.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope was laying silently in bed alone, tears still running down her cheeks after reading what Alaric had written. She didn’t know what to do she felt paralyzed and stuck. She asked the universe to give her some sort of sign on what to do but everything stayed quiet that is until she heard a tap coming from her window. 

 

Confusion overcame her, it had been really late, and the only person who would probably come this late and through the window to remain unseen from her father was Josie.

 

She slowly walked towards the window only to see bright blonde hair and Lizzie giving her a shy smile, gesturing for her to open the window. 

 

Now Penelope was very shocked, is this the sign she asked for ? Or some sick joke ? Regardless she open the window for her, and the blonde climbed in. 

 

“Wow Penelope did you decide to turn into a hermit or something ?” Lizzie said motioning to Penelope’s distraught look, and the way she was still in her pajamas. 

 

“Lizzie this isn’t the tim-actually why are you here we aren’t exactly friends.” Penelope said putting up her facade, but Lizzie could see the raven haired girls swollen eyes and wet lashes. 

 

“I’m here to give you the ultimate truce... for Josie.” Lizzie replied taking a seat on one of the empty chairs that occupied the room, crossing her legs as Penelope stood there trying to decipher whether this was a ploy or not. 

 

“I’m listening.” Penelope remarked. 

 

“Okay...I know that you and Jed had done that whole thing to intercept Rafs plan, I also know that you know that my relationship with Raf is just a front, and to be honest I was going to bring your mother into this whole feud but I decided against it...because I knew for a fact Josie would never forgive me for that. So here’s the deal, we stop feuding for Josie’s sake, and you show me that source of yours, because the only way you would’ve known what we were planning to do is if you read my journal.” Lizzie explained giving Penelope a snark look, she wasn’t dumb, yes maybe she had some questionable plans but she could think ahead and had introspection  just like Penelope. 

 

Penelope kept her eyes narrowed, Lizzie was lending her an olive branch and this might be the best way to go, put a stop to this childish feud and focus on the real issue, The Merge. 

 

So Penelope decided to be completely honest with Lizzie from start to finish, and surprisingly the blonde nodded understandingly, but then it reached the final point of her explanation, where her hands got sweaty. She couldn’t tell Josie  herself about the merge, she couldn’t see the look of confusion and hurt on Josie’s face but Lizzie might be able to confront her mother about it. 

 

“Lizzie there is something that I found out today...an-“ Penelope started before she was cut of by Lizzie. 

 

“Is it the reason you’ve been crying ?” Lizzie interjected pointing out Penelope’s swollen eyes. 

 

“Yes, but just...I couldn’t tell Josie, I couldn’t see the look on her face...I-“ Penelope stuttered as a tear fell on her cheek and her eyes watered but then Lizzie stood up and oddly comforted her, it surprised Penelope extremely but Lizzie gave her a softened expression. 

 

“Show me...” she replied and Penelope gave her the bulky book, as Lizzies eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“So this is the book...I know I should be mad but what can I say Penelope Park...you outdid yourself this time around.” She states again and to Penelope’s relief she hadn’t called her Satan. 

 

“Just open your fathers most recent entry.” She said quietly, this could either end with Lizzie crying, screaming and going through an episode, or Penelope’s death. 

 

Lizzie did as she was told and read through the page only to give an indifferent look followed by a confused expression and then finally grief. That was the last thing Penelope had expected. 

 

“I can’t let Josie die...Fuck.” Lizzie whispered to herself, but Penelope heard it. 

 

“You love Josie, even after acting like you guys were together...it turned real.” Lizzie continued but it was said more like a fact than a question. 

 

Penelope nodded, of course she loved her but it was still too soon, but how could Penelope not be falling in love with the brunette. 

 

“I was going to be honest about the book about all of it but then I read that today right after Josie came by and I just can’t...” Penelope said shaking slightly and Lizzie came over and gave her a hug. 

 

The blonde was surprising the raven haired girl minute after minute. 

 

“Penelope come on, you are smart and strong, if we team up we could find a cure for this thing...or break the curse or whatever, think about it, my family might’ve been trying, but we have something they don’t have, Stefans compartment, the thing you mentioned, I’m telling you it’s got to have more to it.” Lizzie expresses and Penelope had to agree with the blonde because she was right. 

 

“You know Lizzie you aren’t so bad...” Penelope said and Lizzies brows shot up in surprise. 

“So what are you going to do ? Are you going to tell Josie ?” Lizzie asked carefully, she knew it was going to be hard, but there was things that Penelope had to explain to Josie herself, like how she read her journal entry, how she has been reading what was going through Josie’s mind all of it.   
  


“I don’t know Lizzie...” Penelope said weakly. She never thought that Lizzie would be the one to see her so vulnerable.

”Don’t tell her tomorrow, enjoy the night and spend time with her, because she might forgive you after you tell her or it might be the last night you get to have with her, without her being mad at you.” Lizzie explained her point of view while whipping the remainder of Penelope’s tears away from her face.

“Can I ask you one final question ?” Lizzie said before leaving towards the window. 

 

“Anything.”

 

“MG...is there a chance...you know with the Merge now I-I just can’t not go for it, I need to at least try one last time.” Lizzie said bearing her heart to Penelope. 

 

“You’d have to explain things to him, and be completely honest.” Penelope replied her facade completely gone now that her and Lizzie had turned a completely new leaf. 

 

Lizzie nodded agreeably before giving a small wave and a quick good night heading back. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
